Something more
by Dr.IceKnight
Summary: Jason Todd lived the day the warehouse blew up over him, now five months later, just coming from his coma he has to face his fears, his anger, and the realization that he may never walk again.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Young Jason Todd tries to live with the consequences of what Joker had done to him after he wakes up to realize, he may never walk again...

"Wow," Joker grinned, white teeth shining in the darkness of the ware house, the only light from a swinging lamp over head, illuminating the bloodies crowbar in the madman`s hands. His blood.

"That looked like it really hurt." He tried to catch his breath, his ribs were broken, he could tell, then again alot of things were so why not those too? The way his breath wheezed in his throat, how it hurt to continue to pour air into his lungs like it was bleach. His eyes blinked open, black splotches dancing over his vision for a good moment as he heard the tap of Joker`s shoes approaching him again.

He gasped when the Crow-bar came down, again, and again and again. breaking and cracking everything else, as his body seemed jolt against the cold concrete ground with ever hit.

"Woop! Not wait a minute," Joker smiled tapping the weapon against his hands, "That looked like that hurt alot more."

He groaned, clenching his eyes shut as he pulled against his restraints on his hands, only making his bloodied wrist sting even more, "So lets clear this up, Okay pumpkin? What hurts more?" The crowbar came down again on his gut knocking the air from his lungs, "A or B?"

Then again against the face and the side, "Forehand, or backhand?"

Laughter filled the air and he clenched his hurting jaw shut, waiting, waiting for death.

Just as the crow-bar came back down he jolted up right in the bed, screaming out for the sharp pain that didnt come. His breath was hard and fast looking around the room, his room, the one at Wayne manor. He didnt know how he got here, what had happened.

Suddenly images of numbers ticked in his head sending pain shooting through his chest. he gasped a small cry coming from his lips as he did so, He slowly opened his eyes and looked around once more before he looked at his hands and arms, seeing the tiny scars here and there.

"Forehand, or backhand?"

He gasped another set of images running over his eyes, he pulled the covers over, his breath hitching as he did so, he was only in short so he could see the red and angry scars all over his legs, still trying to heal. he looked around his eyes stinging, "B..."

He grabbed his throat, his voice stinging as he tried to make words. his throat felt like sand paper to him, he ran a hand threw his hair, a small bit of panic blazing through him.

He looked to the desk and saw a shit there, nicely folded, he tried to get out of bed and go for it but all he got was a face full of carpet, he gasped and used his arms to push himself onto his back as he sat on the floor, one leg over the other from when he tried to turn over, he took a shuttering breath looking at his legs for a moment, willing them to move, "C-come on." he muttered, shacking his head in denial.

"Jason! Please wake up!"

An image of Bruce shot through his mind, and red, so much blood, so much fire, why were things burning? And Bruce, his mask was off and there was a desperation in his face he`d never seen before, and sadness.

He felt his head loll to the side to see someone else and he cried out, her, his mother. This was the woman he`d been looking for just before the Joker...

He realized that his first mother was only his step-mother, and he real mother was out there, maybe alive. When he found her working with Joker he told her, offered her a way out but, she turned on him, gave him to that madman. And in the end...he still couldn't save her. He looked back to Bruce`s face, the man pushing the hair from his eyes, "Just hand on Jason, hang on."

He returned to the room,angry tears running down his face as he grabbed his knees and pulled them to his chest in an effort to feel safe, to feel a little more whole. Despair washed over him and he buried his face in his knees shielding himself, and holding himself as tightly wound as he could. It hurt, his mussels they aches with a vengeance that kept him from reliving the past once more, something he was finally great full for.

He shook against his sobs, shacking violently, he knew he was having some type of panic attack but couldnt stop, nor cry for help or relief. The only thing his mind kept trying to prosses was...why was he still alive?

"Jason?"

His head snapped up and he saw Alfred standing at the door way his eyes wide, "My boy, Jason are you-,"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled in defense still shacking as Alfred tried to take a few steps towards him, "PLEASE!" he cried shaking even more, he knew who this was, who Alfred was but he just could let the man near, no one was touching him, not ever again, never.

"Lad, you are safe," Alfred stated holding his hands up in an effort to calm him, it didnt really help much. "No one will hurt you, please, just get back into the bed. you could hurt yourself." Alfred reached into his pocket and he flinched back using his hands to push himself farther away from the butler until his back pressed against the nightstand, he yelped in pain as it did so feeling a hard sting on his back.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said holding a phone to his ear, Jason stared hopelessly at the man as someone spoke on the other end, "Yes, sir I realize you are in a meeting, but I`m am certain that what ever crisis the Justice League is facing can wait."

There was another pause and Alfred shook his head, "No, sir, dont you dare hand up that bloody phone, sir it`s young Jason, he`s wake."

Jason shook his head blinking back his angry tears, this wasnt happening, he looked down at his legs, limp and useless, he barley realized his fingers dinging into his skin so hard small drops of blood leaked from the cuts, a small jab of pain only being felt here and there. He barley realized he was muttering to himself over and over again, more tears spilling out over his cheeks.

"Jason, stop." Alfred said and Jason swallowed the lump in his throat seeing Alfred had taken his moments of delay to step closer and knell down encouragingly. "My boy you are going to be okay, Bruce will be here soon."

He shook his head, "N-o, no, he cant known, he cant know!" he buried his face in his hands, bloodied fingertips digging into his hair as more tears slipped down his face.

"Lad," Alfred said, his voice not any closer but not any further away, "Please talk to me."

"I-I cant-," He muttered incoherently, suddenly another flash ripped through his mind.

"What do we got?" A man, a doctor in the ER standing over him along with several other people, and Bruce, he had cuts and bruises all over him, why? the way they were placed it looked like he almost hurt himself, to what? Cover up evidence of who they were? He smelled bleach, and soot and something else something burning.

"White male, mid-teens, sever beating, broken bones, concusion and burns around the back of his torso and thighs." A woman stated as another doctor took a scalpel and cut his shirt, cursing, "Shit, who is this kid?"

"Jason, Jason Todd." Bruce said, the worry in his eyes the only thing not being faked, "We were traveling for summer vacation and- the Joker was there, he took Jason and another woman hostage."

"How long did it take to fly him in?" One doctor asked getting a needle ready, Bruce shook his own head clear, "Um, an hour i think maybe two?"

"Looks like the freak roughed you up to," The main doctor stated, "Go with Cindy she`ll patch you."

"No, I need to stay with my son!" Bruce snapped. The doctor shook his head, "No, he`s going into surgery right now, you need to stay back."

"No! Jason!" Bruce yelled as two other doctors held him back while his bed crashed through doors and into a small room, a light then shinning in his eyes brightly, he heard muffled talking, feeling some of his wound burn as they were cleaned and the blood was being washed away, the pain slowly was subsiding and his vision was getting darker.

"Dont worry kid, your going to be okay." the doctor reassured him. It was then his breath cut off and he remembered spluttering out his own blood, choking and coughing and trying to breath, he was going to drown in his own blood and the panic wasnt helping him pass out, to just black out from the burning in his throat.

"Internal bleeding gone critical, get me a breathing tube now, get this kid`s throat clear!"

That was the last thing before he jolted back to see Alfred, his breath quicker then before, "I died, oh god Alfred I died!"

Alfred swallowed and nodded, "But you are with us once more Jason you never fully left us, because you are right here and no one is ever going to hurt you again."

Jason shook his head quickly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath after deep breath, he felt his detective training kicking in just a little over his panic striken mind and realized he was having a nice little panic attack. Alfred was right he needed to calm down, take deep breaths.

His eyes flung open when the door to his room hit the wall when someone opened it in a rush, his breath caught in his throat when he saw Bruce and the man`s wild eyes, his cowl was pulled back but in a hurry he`d never changed out of his suit. He rushed over to him and Jason surprised himself when he allowed Bruce to wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a tight and painful hug, but he hugged him back stiffly looking to Alfred for an explanation for something that would tell him something, tell him the answer to his question...

"God, Jason." Bruce muttered, "Thank god."

"Bruce," He said his voice weak from his earlier screams, "Why...Why did he leave me alive?"

Bruce pulled away for a moment blue eyes looking into blue eyes, Bruce blinked quickly, "He didnt keep you alive Jason, you know what Joker had planed for you, he never won Jason." Bruce reassured, new desperate tear began to leak down Jason`s face, "But I still lost." he stated sadly, Bruce shook his head, and hugged him again, pressing a kiss onto of his son`s head, "No Jason, no you didnt."

He broke down, sobs raking his body, "Why couldnt he just kill me!"

"Dont say that Jason, please don't say that." Bruce said pleadingly as he hugged him tighter, Jason cried out sadly, "I cant Bruce, I cant feel my legs, so why not, why am I still alive!?"

No reply came, Bruce only held him and Alfred sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor sadly for the fifteen year old boy and the pain he`d suffered and had yet to endure. The battle had been won when Jason had opened his eyes that day, when he had survived on the operating table and the explosion that Joker put him through, but this battle now was still raging.

**A/N: Hello! I`m new to Fan-Fiction...well the writing part really, I`d been reading for a while and a friend of mine got me started on writing, helping me out whit starting a small idea just to get a flow for now. Please Read and review and let me know how I`m doing in this first chapter, any advice will work, Always trying to better my writing. **

**Because I`m new and I really dont know how everything works, all review responses will be posted at the top of every chapter. **

**Hope you like, Keep Cool. **


	2. Chapter 2

**5-STAR : Thank you and dont worry they`ll be plenty of that in most chapters**

**cerealkiller78: I`ve always wondered what wouldve really happened if he lived i guess this could be a possibility :)**

**Kana hatake : Thank you for the good advice ^^V**

"Hello Leslie," Alfred smiled politely as he opened the large manor doors to see the woman standing on the manor steps with a bag in hand and a folded wheel chair leaning up against her side.

"Good morning Alfred," Leslie nodded, "kind of chilly out today isnt it?" she asked as the butler gestured for her to come inside, taking the wheelchair for her and closing the door with a small thud.

"That it is, Gotham does seem to drop in temperature at the most inconvenient moments." Alfred stated, Leslie pulled off her glasses letting them hang around her neck with a small sigh, "I`m sorry that I couldnt come on better circumstances."

The older man nodded, "As do I."

"What happened to Jason was horrible, and it`s has not gotten better since waking up, but I`m glad he has you," she said, her lips a thin line on her face, "most situations like this dont turn out very well."

"Meaning?" Alfred asked tilting his head a little.

"As I`m sure you know how teens can be extremely rebellious once they reach their teens, ready for their freedom to start, but now having their life take a grinding halt, sometimes it can be a little harder to deal with when they might he to experience that freedom from a wheelchair, "She stated sadly, "And with Jason leaping from roofs one moments to this, well just dont be surprised if he becomes a little familiar with depression."

Alfred blinked slowly, "Thank you Leslie for worrying but Jason is a strong boy, and as you said he has a rather large family helping him all the way."

"Better to be safe then sorry though." she stated, the woman blinked as she took a readying breath, "Shall we?"

"You know where his room is, lead the way." Alfred nodded politely gesturing down the red carpeted hall.

Carrying the necessary items for the teen they headed off down the long hall way Leslie looked around noticing at once the quietness of the manor, "Where`s Richard?"

"He`s in Bludheaven, he asked for a few days off at the station and is coming up later today and staying the rest of the week, and with Jason`s reactions then the longer he had to relax to a person the fast things may get better." Alfred stated.

"He`s been flinching at loud noises?" she asked and Alfred nodded, "Yes, and he refuses any contact, physically or mentally, it still scares him, seeing the dog almost gave the poor boy a heart attack, he allows Bruce to talk to him and reassure him, but he is still ridged and fearful."

"Have you seen his wounds?"

"No, like i said Jason refuses to let anyone near, so a physical exam is and will be difficult."

Leslie nodded a tired look coming onto her face, "You know I have to see his wounds, make sure he`s healing."

The older man nodded, "I`ve been steeling myself up for it."

"Has he had any hallucinations?" She readjusted the bag over her shoulder as Alfred mulled the thought over, "Not hallucinations per-say, but he is reliving his past...experiences of the event when awake and asleep."

The doctor nodded, "I`ll prescribe a temporary sleeping agent for him."

"Thank You, here were are." Alfred stated, leaning the still folded chair against the wall as her opened the door for her, she entered the room, Alfred following close behind.

Bruce was sitting in a arm chair beside the bed smiling slightly at the conversation that him and his teen son were having, the conversation ended though once they saw them entering the room. Jason sat up in the bed a little straighter, a protected look in his blue eyes as she smile ans walked over to the side of the bed, right next the Bruce.

"Hi Jason," she nodded, the fifteen year old only glared at her defensively and she put her glasses on, "Jason, have any of your wounds given you any pain? Cuts, burns, your legs?" she asked and Jason shook his head but still didnt say a word, with a nod she pulled out some of her equipment from the bag, a pen and notepad, a stethoscope, three syringes, and pain-killers that she`d already filled out to Jason.

Jason`s eyes widened a little in fear, he shot a worried glance to Bruce who nodded his encouragement. Slowly she pulled the stethoscope close and put it on, sitting on the side of the bed, Jason scooted a little bit further away, "I only want to check you heart Jason, dont worry."

He opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it before he pulled off his shirt and looked away she she pressed the cold piece of metal to his skin, his heart was fine but she wanted to really see and gauge his reaction, to her the way he refused to look at her, the way his jaw clenched it almost looked like it was painful. It could have been, mentally.

"Good." she smiled pulling the stethoscope away in her bag and reaching for a syringe, Jason yelp slightly, a visible flinch radiating over his skin, she blinked sadly for the boy, "I only need to take a blood sample, then I`ll need to check you wounds okay, it`ll only take a moment."

This time he didnt look to Bruce of reassurance, the teen shook his head, glaring, "No."

"Jason-," Bruce said with a frown, but Jason shook his head, "I said no."

"It`s the only way you can get better Jason," Leslie stated, she looked to Bruce an they had a small mental conversation, either Jason would cooperate or they would need to hold him down.

"Your not touching me." He hissed, venom pouring from his voice. Bruce stood up and sat down on the bed whispering something to Jason who glared at the man, "No, I dont want to, it doesnt take a genius to realize I`ll be in a wheel chair, and my wounds are fine, I`ll live with the pain." he hissed. Bruce sighed, "No you wont Jason, that isnt living."

"You do it." Jason stated.

"Jason," Leslie stated, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice, A or B."

Something lit up in Jason`s eyes and instantly a panic spread over his face, Bruce then pulled him into an embrace, whispering words of encouragement as whatever Jason was seeing brought tears to the boys eyes, Bruce nodded to her and she injected the shot into Jason`s arm the teen growling inhumanly like they were going to strangle him or something.

Slowly Jason`s eyes became slightly dull and disorientated, "Here, get him on his stomach, all his burns on on his back," she stated and Bruce and Alfred helped roll the teen onto his front, Bruce ran his hands threw the boys black hair, eyes closed, "it`ll be okay."

Jason had only woken up yesterday and before that Bruce hadnt wanted to see his son`s wounds fully, but the burns on his back were horrifying to see no matter how healed they were. They looked raw and slightly angry, the burns, with a sigh Leslie looked back to Bruce who tried to keep his eyes on his son`s face.

"His burns are heal, but this has to be extremely painful, no wonder he`s afraid of contact, I`ll drop something off tomorrow." she stated, Bruce nodded before a frown formed on his face, "his hair, theres white in it."

She nodded, "Yeah, It`s the stress, sadly I cant really give him anything for that, but Bruce," she said standing up, "watch him. he`ll need you evey step of the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt betrayed, helpless and most of all pissed off. Arms folded over his chest he refused to let Bruce anywhere near him now, he trusted Bruce to respected the fact that he didnt want anyone to touch him and the man had obviously thrown that out the window.

What was worse was that he was completely helpless to defend himself. Right now Bruce was giving him his time, time to himself, weather it really was for him or Bruce himself was another question he didnt feel like answering.

He grunted in pain, a heat shooting up his back for a moment making him close his eyes tightly and bit his tough. Slowly after another few minutes he opened his eyes again to the empty room. He shook his head, his eyes stinging from anger and sadness at the same time. Was this it, was this really the future that he was going to live? Who had played this cruel joke on him this time? Allowing him to live but keeping him in place like a piece of furniture.

He wiped his eyes with the ends of his knuckles, this was no life, this was only a sick game he was being thrown into, a dream and he wanted to wake up so badly.

"Jason! Omigod, you!" He jumped his heart tearing at the sudden sound of his own mothers voice, the woman who had betrayed him, and the woman who had died in the explosion, he had tried to shield her, yet he failed at that to, only gaining the burns he has now at a sovereign for his own failure. Yet even if she was insane, turning him over to Joker and deciding his fate then, he still felt sorry that he couldn't save her.

Then there was Bruce, in the short few hours of him being awake Bruce had told him that he`d been in a coma for the past five months, only screams escaped him when he was out. he told him about his mother, and tried to comfort him about his predicament, but it was useless because he was useless. Things wouldn't get better, no, they would get worse.

It was only a matter of time before Bruce realized that he could never keep up with a family of hero`s, Bruce had adopted him to make a difference in his own life, to turn away from crime and to use his anger to better Gotham but when he couldn't do that, what was his use? What was stopping Bruce from throwing his ass out on the street where he found him, alone.

Jason looked up, over to the folded chair beside his bed, when Bruce tried to get him to use it, he had refused once more.

"What, are you going to make me do this to!?" he had snapped, "GET OUT!"

Bruce had and yet the chair was still there, wait, just as useless as him. He ran a hand through his hair in pulling on it slightly so he could see the ends of the few white hairs there were making it`s way into his black hair. With another growl he looked back at the chair and slowly used his arms to push himself slowly over to the chair till it was behind him, with one finial push he got into the chair, his arms hurting from the strain he was putting them in.

He relaxed his arms for a long moment before he tried to roll it back, he ended up putting to much forc into it and crashed into the nightstand behind him and with a jolt forward he was thrown from the chair, he groaned in pain, pounding his hand against the floor as he laided his head on the rough carpet. Asking himself once more...why he was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dick and Jason brotherly fluff, is da best...**

**Gotham-15: A warm caring Bruce is a good Bruce lol and thank you :)**

**5-STAR :Thank you, Jason was always one of my favorite characters, always will be ^^V**

"Hey Alfred!" Dick smiled dropping the hefty duffle bag by the kitchen Island, the butler smiled at the younger man glad to finally have a good source of light in the house, some joy would do everyone good, Dick walked over and hugged him tightly before handing him a small bag, "I met Leslie at the door, some medication and what not."

"Good," ALfred nodded taking the small bag, "A good night sleep for Master Jason is in order."

Dick nodded, and then looked to the doorway out of the kitchen, "Is he in his room?"

"Yes, he is, but Richard, you must understand that, Young Jason is still very guarded, if he is to act out then leave the room, he needs time to heal and sadly without him letting us in, he will have to do that himself." Alfred stated placing a hand on his shoulder, Dick looked down, running a hand through his black hair, "I know, Jason`s always been the do things alone kinda guy, I guess we cant expect that to change."

"Right," Alfred said, turning around for a moment before handing him a sliver tray, "take this up to him, he needs to eat, he`s been awake twenty four hours and hasnt had a bite to eat, maybe getting some food in him will help."

Dick chuckled looking at the large smoothie on the tray, "Yeah, thats bound to help him."

Alfred chuckled, "He must work his way up to solid food, but for now, let us hope the sweet treat will bring him out of that shell."

Dick grabbed the tray with one hand and the small bag of medication in the other, "I`ll be back to tell you how it went." The older man smiled and Alfred nodded, "I`m sure you will, and Richard," Alfred said giving him a pointed look, "No hugs."

"Fine." Dick sighed as he stepped out of the kitchen and started towards Jason`s room. The week had been a hard one, he was going on a few days of no sleep with both patrol as Bludheaven`s finest and as Nightwing, he assumed that having both jobs that were heading in the same direction would be easy, but no, sadly Nightwing hadnt yet warmed the heart of the city so similar to Gotham and the department wernt every ecstatic at having a rookie on the force, especially when he made it clear he couldnt be bought. he kept his doors locked and was just waiting for that home invasion just to scare him, but not yet.

He shook himself from his thoughts when he was at Jason`s door, naturally have no real respect for privacy he opened the door and walked into the pitch black room, light streaming in from the open door to shin on the bed. He walked over, placing the things in his hands on the nightstand and looked at Jason, he looked like a mess. he was laying on his side, eyes closed in an uneasy sleep, he hands digging holes into the pillows and he was laying awkwardly, the wheel-chair laying on it`s side just a little ways away told him Jason wasnt giving up, not yet.

He smiled at his little brother and pulled the covers over him, pushing black hair out of his face before pressing a kiss on the teens head, "Glad to have you back bro."

He used his hand to loosen Jason`s hold on the pillows and saw the ends of his fingers were raw and angry from digging into anything he could in his sleep, but his method work and Jason seemed to relax a little in his sleep, his fingers not longer digging into the pillows. He took the pill bottles out of th bag and placed them all back out of the counter, he reached into the bag and found a small letter, shaking his head sadly before he left the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Before he could look back to the letter in hand Bruce came around the corner, his hardened features softening, "Dick, glad your here."

"Like I could stay away." He smiled, he gestured to the room behind him, "Jason`s asleep, doesnt look like he`s having the best time though."

"Probably a nightmare," Bruce pointed out with a tired sigh, "Whats that?"

Dick looked at the letter in hand and shrugged, "Dont know, it was in the bag with Jay`s medication, probably from Leslie."

Bruce nodded, "Kitchen?"

Dick blinked in agreement as they headed that way, walking through the door to see Alfred still there heating up a pot of warm tea, "Back so soon?" The older man asked looking over his shoulder at them, Dick nodded, "He was asleep, but this is from Leslie." He said holding up the letter, Alfred took it from him, opening it and is calm eyes scanned over it, "Just the times that Jason should take his medication and how much, but she also asked for you to stop by at the clinic to go over some past X-rays."

Bruce nodded, stretching his arms out, "Better time then most, are you coming?"

Dick mulled the thought over before nodding, "Why not, which car are we going in?"

"The batmobile," Bruce stated, "What else would we take?"

"So were sneaking a patrol in?"

"Might as well." Bruce nodded and Dick yawned, "Fine, but if we run into some mind boggling case that has us on that damn computer all night, I`m leaving you to it."

Bruce chuckled, "sure thing Dick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leslie sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as a small migraine started in, the lamp on her small, cluttered desk the main reason, as it was the only light on. As of right now she had several different cases to work with, she was help GCPD see if a dead body held traces of fear toxin in it, she was in a battle with a few Realtor who wanted to completly tear down Crime Alley, leave hundreds homeless, she had young Jason Todd`s case, and every now and then she was preparing antidotes for a city wide cleaning from any known toxic substance that was somehow spread through the air. It never hurt to be prepared but all the paper work was irritatingly boring.

"Leslie?"

She looked to the window to see Batman sitting on the window sill, optic white eyes narrowed in question. "You asked for us to come."

She nodded and stood up stretching, "Yes, I want to show you some of Jason`s past X-rays from the hospital."

"Why?" Nightwing asked, coming into the room right after his older mentor. running a hand through his black locks as she turned placed the X-rays up, she turned on the light and showed the bone structure of his legs and spine, "Because, Jason`s spine was never broken, nor was it badly injured, it only suffered mild bruises and a few cracks that didnt ever need to be fix, but could heal on its own, while his legs suffered most of the trauma along with his rib cage."

"Meaning?" Batman asked folding his arms over his chest. Leslie blinked, "to tell the truth I`m fairly certain with therapy and effort Jason might be able to walk again, but the muscles in his legs were horrible and still are, he`d always need leg braces and running is out of the question but this is good new better then being confined to the chair his whole life."

Dick smiled, "Thats great, some good news might help cheer him up."

Leslie shook her head, "No, dont tell him yet, I`m still waiting for the blood test to come back to make sure that his bones are actually healing. dont get his hope up, besides even if he will be able to walk again then it could take awhile, if he cant even feel his legs now then this is false hope or his legs are just making the right connection, it all depends on the blood test."

Bruce nodded, "Tell me what you think Leslie, what is the percentage that he`ll walk."

She bit her lower lip, "Probably about a 60% chance I-",

"No," Batman said raising a hand up for silence, "That night on when he was in the hospital, he died seven times on the operating table and the doctor told me he had a ten percent chance of actually living through the night, so those to me Leslie are great odds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He blinked awake, sitting up and looking around hopelessly in the darkness, the sleep clearing from his eyes long enough for him to notice that he was still home, still in his room. Alive. He looked to his left at the nightstand to see some medication and a smoothie that was melting slightly but he took it when his stomach growled at him to take it.

It was gone almost instantly and he put it back on the tray before picking up one of the small orange bottle and looking at it, or glaring at it, he chucked it over into the trash can and pushed the several bottles along with it into the trash, he didnt it, any of it. It would never take away the real pain, the pain in his mind and body.

"Knock Knock."

He looked up, eyes wide in slight panic before he saw Dick`s head in the door way smiling at him, like nothing was wrong. He started into the room, closing the door behind him just before he walked towards him. Jason swallowed down panic that turned to anger at himself, Dick was his older brother, someone who wouldnt ever hurt, had never hurt him, much less yelled. Why was he being so afraid? Was is the way he saw Dick`s eyes flicker green then back to blue?

Dick noticed his momentary panic and instead of hugging him he sat down heavily in the arm chair beside the bed, he was thankful. but he couldnt keep the uneasiness from his voice as he spoke, "What`er you doing here Dick?"

The older man shrugged, "I get some vacation time, besides, is it a crime to visit my baby brother."

"I dont want you leaving your city because of me, go back." Jason growled and Dick chuckled shacking his head slowly in amusement, "Jaybird, I`m here because your my brother and there doesnt need to be any other reason, cant you accept that we all care for you and stop thinking your blocking our schedule, because really we dont have on, as you realized, we all kinda roll with what happens."

Jason blinked once, "you all are to busy to worry about me, you have other responsibilities."

"But you have always been one of those responsibilities Jay," Dick pointed out, "we would be lost without your witty charm."

"I think thats you Dick," he hissed a knot tying in his stomach, "that was always you..."

Dick frowned, leaning forward, "Not true, you were always Bruce`s real Robin."

"Liar." he spat venom in his voice, a type of jelously sinking in, "You were always his favorite, why else would he keep comparing you to everything right."

Dick gave a lopsided smile, "To make you work harder, and to tell the truth, I was more of a pain in the ass to Bruce then a real partner, half the time we were glaring at each other then another good portion was spent with other hero`s trying to better myself, you the one still with him and I applaud you bravery." Dick chuckled and the knot in his stomach started to slowly unwind. He nodded looking down at this lap as he played with his hands. He wanted to talk to Dick, his brother, such an open and inviting person, easy to talk to, he wanted to voice his worries about how Bruce would realize that he was useless.

"Jaybird?"

"Yeah?" he asked looked up to see Dick pointing to the trash bin, "I think those were important."

"I dont need them!" he snapped his temper rising again.

Dick sighed and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and laid his head on his hand thinking slowly before he spoke, "Fine, then dont use them, if you cant sleep and your not hurting then there`s no need to take them, It`d be unnecessary, I`m not going to make you take them if you dont have to Jaybird, my mouth is zipped but their eyes aren't, you know they wont be as understanding about it as I am." Dick stated, "So relax little wing."

Jason took a deep breath, the stress in his shoulder never leaving but his inner panic about the pills did. "Dick."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Dick smiled proudly, "No problem-o, but can you do me a favor?"

"What?" he asked worriedly, Dick looked over to the wheel chair that had been set up right, probably by Alfred, "Dont give up, `kay? This is just started and it`s barley been two days, your not going to get instant results but if you give up you wont get any results at all, just take this all one day at a time."

"Yeah," He nodded looked back down at his lap a sort of despair sinking in. Finally after a moment of silence he looked back to Dick his eyes watery, "Dick, if I cant be Robin, who can I be?"

Dick frowned, pity on every inch of his face for his little brother, he stood up and was glad to see Jason didnt try to move away as he sat next to him on the bed, pulling his ridged brother into a hug, "How about you just be Jason for a little while, hu?"

"O-Okay." Jason nodded burring his face in his older brother shoulder, hugging him back tightly. Dick really was easy to talk to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I keep hoping for another day of school...no such luck :/**

**5-STAR: It`s the best :)**

**kana hatake: thank you so much :D **

**Noon : Thanks and here`s the chapter :)**

Jason yelled in pain, biting his lower lip in an effort to muffle his screams, and grabbing the rail to the shower as the hot water ran over his burns and older cuts, it hurt his still healing skin but the one thing he`d been dying for is some time alone and just to clear his head and going outside was out of the question, so giving Dick`s advice a go, he got back into the chair and this time, he slowly made his way to the shower, luckily there always had been an implanted seat in the shower, injuries were common in the bat family even before this but they were still expected to keep good hygiene hurt or not.

He`d come to clear his head but all he could focus on was the heat of the water on his back, closing his eyes as his wet hair fell in his face, just catching a glimpse of more white locks. It only made him more stressed to see that, he wondered if it would ever really go away and really doubted it.

Slowly and with another grunt of pain he slid off the seat and closer to the drain to turn off the water with a low creak, instead of getting out immediately he pulled his knees to his chest and laid his forehead on his knees, steam rolling off of his skin as he waited for a long moment, letting his breath become even and controlled.

Jason raised his head blinking tiredly before he reached up and pulled the shower door open, grabbing a towel he`d placed down by the door for easy access, after drying off he managed to pull himself out of the shower growling at the effort it put on his arms. He grabbed the edge of his parked wheel chair, and the end of the closed toilet to hoist himself back into his chair, smirking at his new accomplishment before he grabbed the shorts and jeans from the counter, getting the shorts on was hard enough but trying to get his jeans on was murder even before now, but he was done just wearing shorts and looking like some lazy ass. plus, he really missed his jeans, alot.

It probably took him twenty minutes to pull his pants on, he through on his red ACDC shirt and pulled on his old leather jacket that he hadnt worn in a long time, Bruce got it for him on his last birthday when he was going through that whole, bikers were cool phase, plus that was when his small smoking habit was harder to hide considering how much he tried to escape being caught lighting it, and then having the smoke being smelled on his. but it was like always a phase and he forgot about it rather easily.

He pulled the ends of the cover over his mouth and under his nose, smelling the almost nonexistent smell of cheap cigarettes and oil, the oil from when he helped Dick fix his bike before Bruce could find out he wreaked it. the oil had sprayed them like leaking sink, the smell never came out of the jacket and Dick wasnt able to hide his bruises and cracked ribs from Bruce forever, but it was still fun trying to move the bike here and there to avoid being seen, at one point they had hid it in the dog house, Ace never used it afterwards.

Done with his first good flash back in the whole week he wheeled himself out of the connecting bathroom. A small smile creeping on his face as he looked at his hands wheeling the chair with a natural ease. _this isnt so hard..._he thought to himself but the smile turned sad when he realized this was child`s play compared to what he used to be doing, swinging from building to building, beating the hell out of people. Roughly he wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand.

He rolled the chair over to the nightstand putting the pills Alfred had once again taken out of the trash bin, back into it, it was a never ending battle between him and the butler. he blinked in curiously when he saw a sticky note he hadnt when he woke up, looking at it, it said: Jason, gone to get groceries, Master Bruce and Richard are out on business, hopefully you remain asleep and this note is no longer necessary but if not then please do remain out of trouble and I shall be back shortly.

Jason nodded to himself and his lack of perspective for not noticing the note earlier.

A loud scratching noise made him figuratively jump a few feet in his chair, every sense on high alert as he looked at the door, eyes wide in fear.

"Tell the big man I said hello."

He gasped, grabbing the arm rest of the chair, frozen in place as the door was managed to be pushed open, he didnt know weather to be relived it was just Ace or Angry that he was being so scared the first time that everyone left the house. The large black dog romped over to him pausing a few feet away after the last time he almost had a heart attack when he saw Ace the last time. his hands still shaking he reached forward and the large Shepherd hurried forward nudging his hand and whining, brown eyes pleading.

"Y-You gotta go outside, right?" He asked getting his voice back, the dogs ear perked and raced to the door, looking back expectantly as if to say, hurry up dude i gotta go!

He managed a small smile and rolled himself towards the door, pausing as he met open space, this was the first time in a week, in five months really that he`d leave his room, and it was to take the dog outside...whatever got him going, he was just going to go with it. Slowly he pushed the wheels of the chair out into the hall, trying to steady his hands as he finally managed to get into the hall. The large dog waiting for him.

A small panic attack engulfed him for a moment before he reached for the dog, grabbing him for a but of security, "A-Ace, search."

The dog instantly forgot about his bathroom need and ran down the hall into the living room then back to him, down the other end of the hall then back again, barking happily, Jason nodded, no one was here, Joker couldnt be here. "Okay, lead on." he muttered and they headed towards the kitchen, he reached forward and pushed the door open, Ace bursting out into the field happily while he rolled down the small wooden ramp onto the patio.

Looking around for a moment, at the wide open air and allowing himself to be proud of himself for just that second for actually making it pretty far. He took in the warm morning air and ran his hands through is wet hair, in the distance he could see Ace running around the field after a few rabbits. A slightly strong wind blew and Jason frowned when the large beast put on the brakes turning in his direction.

His heart stopped when he heard the breaking of leaves behind him just around the corner of the house, he spun the chair around and pushed it back ward as the sounds of footsteps got louder and louder and he could make out talking, but all his mind processed was loud laughter, he ended up pushing to hard on the wheels and it tipped over making him fall backward out of the chair and flipped onto his front with a muffled thud, he heard Ace barking.

"Ace?"

Jason covered his arms over his head his chest heaving for a breath as a hard panic attack crushed over him.

"Jason!"

He yelled at the sound of his name, closing his eyes tightly as the footsteps got loud, just like the laughter, hands grabbed the back of his coat and her screamed, "NO!"

Voices, urging him to keep calm, telling him that he was okay whispered in his ear but he didn't listen as they helped him sit up and instantly he punched out as hard as he could his knuckles connecting with a jaw. Someone let go of him instantly but another set of arms were still wrapped around him, now the person was behind him, sitting down and arms holding his down in the embrace.

"Tell the big man i said hello."

"Tell him, hello."

Jason cried out shacking his head and screams ripping from his mouth, even he couldnt make out his own words, but then a voice broke through, "Jason, Jason my boy, my son, please, I`m right here, just ignore it, ignore everything else but my voice, do you under stand?"

He nodded vigorously, hot tears streaming down his face.

"Good, now open your eyes son."

"No,no,no,no,no." he cried and Bruce held him tighter, "Jason, It`s okay, your not there anymore, you home, you safe, I`ve got you, Your safe, all you need to do is open you eyes."

His sobs echoed out of a long moment before finally he started to open his eye , seeing Dick knelled down in front of him, a red mark on his jaw, but his eyes filled with so much emotion, so much worry. He looked to his side to see Bruce`s face, still hugging him securely so he didnt hurt anyone else or himself, he shuttered another sob and twisted slight to hug Bruce back, "I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I, he, He said-,"

"Dont Jason, I dont care what he said," Bruce stated, "it`s over with. it`s all over."

Slowly Bruce picked him up and Dick set the chair back up, helping him back into the chair, rolling him back inside. Ace came up on his left and he grabbed the dog`s back fur. wondering exactly when it all would be over.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lol I mean another school day off lol, i defiantly don't come with a spell check. To much to do too little time, sigh...**

**5-STAR: Thank you :D**

**kana hatake: Thank you as well and for the cool review too ^^V**

He ran his hands through his black hair pulling on the end of the white stand of hair, he was hoping it would stop there, right at this one lock. Bruce told him it would and Dick told him he`d end up looking like an old man in his twenties. It had actually gotten a smile from him, and the smug look that crossed his older bother`s face was priceless.

yet they didnt know he was sleeping let and less, his dreams became more frequent, even when he just closed his eyes he saw red, so much red. His nightmares were becoming more creative as time went on, ever since the incident outside it`d been like that. he`d assumed that when he got tired enough that he`d pass out but as he found out, fear was a powerful motivator to stay awake.

Alfred had started getting him to read books, large ones, boring ones and having nothing to do, he read them, all of them, he even finished a boring medical first aid book telling him how to stop bleeding and stop chocking, he already knew that, so he upped it up to read a few more advanced medical books, the pictures were never pretty and the thought that maybe this wouldnt help him sleep did cross his mind.

Right now, he was counting the days, one by one till he realized three and a half weeks had gone by since he woke up from his coma and he felt no more alive now then when he was asleep. it twisted his stomach into a ball and just pulled him further under that hole he`d been digging for himself.

Every time something good happened, he`d be thrown down instantly, almost literally at some points. He was using the chair more, something that at the start of the week repulsed him, yet his nightmares were setting him back, and he couldnt shoved them off, nor put them in the dark corner of his mind. They were always right there.

Now after the incident outside no open was aloud in his room, it was his safer place, while if he really wanted to be around people, which was rare these past few week, then he would go out to where anyone was. That counted as progress...right?

He let his hands run back through his hair, tugging at the black locks before letting his hands fall limp on his lap, blinking away the fuzzy felling in his head, the tiredness that moved to consume him, oh how he wanted to let it do just that yet the dreams were to much to bear, to hard to keep away. He scooted down further in the bed rolling onto his side and tucking a hand under the pillow as he looked over at the window, seeing the stars light up the sky.

Before he never paid attention much, but now he had the time to realize that the manor was far enough away from the city light that the light pollution wasn't blocking the milky way from just peaking through. He yawned, pushing deeper into sleep as his eyes trailed the star light for a moment.

He knew Bruce and Dick were out there, fighting the good fight and what not. With a tired yawn he wished he could be up there to. Yet he couldnt and the only person he could really blame was himself, he never waited, Bruce had told him to wait for him yet he`d ran in head first like always with that same attitude that made him and Bruce but heads.

He understood the idea of grieving quite well, he knew he was going through it now. The denial, the anger and sadness, it wasnt him and he didnt want it to be him, he didnt want to remain in this shell, this shadow of the boy he`d once been, yet he didnt know how to fix it, his own predicament, all he wanted was to be normal again and that wasnt going to happen.

He ended his string of thoughts there, not wanting to pull himself back into that metaphorical hole. Slowly he felt his eyes start to close own their own and just like he hoped he feel into sleep. feeling the tiredness fade away slowly as he sank in and out of consciousness.

He allowed himself to relax and sink a little deeper, yet the moment he did, he instantly regretted it. he was rolled quickly onto his back and handes wrapped around his throat pushing him further into the bed. A face, identical to his, yet blood covered skin and the smell of burnt flesh was intoxicating, he would`ve puked if it wasnt for the fact he was struggling to breath.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" His copy hissed venomously into his face, He gasped reaching up as black dots danced over his vision, his fingers just brushed a cheek, "I- I know-,"

"You know nothing!" He snapped back, the grip on his throat tightened and he made a pathetic sound of pain, his lungs screaming for air as the second seemed to pass like years. the bloodied boy leaned closer once again, hot breath on his ear and the smell of metal and rotting skin stronger, "Is this all a game now!?"

He sat up as fast as he could, his head spinning terribly as he coughed, never realizing how sweet the air tasted as while he pulled his fingers from his soon bruising throat. Only after he got his breath did he realize he was shacking from top to bottom, he looked down at his hands, trembling fingers and couldnt help but picture the blood on them at one point, even before his accident. Just...so much blood.

With a shaky breath he through the covers off and pulled himself into the wheelchair, he buried his face in his hands to try to stop the shaking. He felt the water and the heat run off his cheeks, never realizing the fact they were tears. After a moment he rolled the chair rather recklessly into the bathroom and pulled himself onto the counter, shoving the chair back into the contenting room with a violent shove before readjusting his legs on the marble counter.

He laid his back against the wall, lolling his head to the side to look into the mirror, watching the scars that danced over his chest and the forming bruises on his neck and the small scratches on his face and hidden ones in his scalp from pulling his hair to much. wet cheeks and pink eyes showed the fear that had been on his face and blue eyes shown a haunted look. his eyes trailed down to his legs, the way they were positioned it looked like he could get up and walk away, ready for patrol.

He took a deep breath, balling his hands into fist, that knot in his stomach finally cutting something off as his fist connected with the mirror, he barley felt the pain as the glass cut his knuckles, most shards falling into the sink, other pieces falling on him. he pulled his hand away, looking at his bloody knuckles, small droplets running down his fingers. absentmindedly he brought them to his chest, right over his heart and traced a bloody R, circling it before he looking down into his lap, hands limp at his sides, blood still trailing over his hand and smearing the counter, the pain still present...the pain was always present.

He just wanted it to go away, he just wanted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

There were a few words he knew that at this moment could describe him easily, and quite truthfully as well. In the haze of his mind earlier that night to morning, having sat in the restroom on the counter blacking out over his own refection or maybe what he saw in his own eyes, he never really decided on anything, yet his arms seemed to find their way back into the chair, pushing him down the hall to Dick`s room, knowing full well the acrobat would be out on early patrol, went into the room, found his brother`s phone jotted a number down with a sharpie pen on his forearm before heading back to his room, holding out his phone, that number dialed and his thumb hanging over the send button of his text.

He knew the number, of course he did, yet the person it belonged to was only a blurry haze in his memory. Red Arrow, Speedy, Arsenal, whatever this guy called himself now, it didnt matter much to him, he`d met him on the roof tops of Gotham, just days before his own demise, and a few other times before that, never really interacting. He did know that Roy was a drug addict at one point, maybe he still was, but all he knew was that he wanted this pain to go away, this sadness and anger to leave him alone.

At the moment the words describing him were: Stupid, irresponsible, insane, delusional and a few slightly more colorful words that popped into his head, yet to justify his own actions he hadnt slept right for day on end, his wounds left and ache in his body like he just dug himself from his own grave and his eyes burned to be closed, if only for an hour, yet the risk of seeing haunted images were to great. For that his ''stupid'' actions felt justified, completely.

His mind was in the right enough order to know he still had an identity to keep, yet leaving the manor was out of the question. Roy and Dick were good friends and it would not surprise him to find out that the red headed archer knew who they were. Yet he had to make sure...

The text read: _This is Jason, I need your help. _

If Roy didnt know who they were he wasnt going to sacrifice his family`s identity to relief. Then the idea of him, using a drug to help himself like some...street-rat punk kid that Bruce tried to pull him away from. Yet could he still be counted as a street rat when he lived here, when he could no longer defend himself in any manor, when he wasnt just going to use a drug to see what it did but to get away from his pain now...he pressed the send button as the word, justified once again appeared in his head, ignoring the imaginative looks of distrust and disappointing on his families face`s, but they wouldnt find out, this wasn't going to be an everyday thing, just for now. Just to let himself sleep...

He had asked himself why not just take the pills on the nightstand, thats what they were here for, yet they wouldnt send him into that blissful sleep he wanted, that dreamless state. Plus if he took more then the recommended dose, Alfred would know...Alfred knew everything.

His phone beeped loudly, the sound echoing in the room, making his flinch a little at the sound, not only out of reflex but if someone heard then trouble would be the only word imprinted in his head. Turning the sound down to a vibrate he looked at the text.

_You been gone a while bird boy, nice to know your up and about now, what do you need? _

His grip on the phone tightened, others knew he was in a coma? Oh the humiliation, but then again Batman and Nightwing must have had to say something and plus Bruce had beaten Joker into a full body cast, there had to be reason and he was just that, but did anyone know about the fact he couldnt walk? Roy was a close, or was a close friend to Dick so shouldn't he have known, yet the words up and about didnt seem to say so.

he text-ed back, _You had a drug problem, well now i need one, bring something to the manor..._

It was rather bluntly put yet he was just trying to get the embarrassment over. A drug problem, him, sure he smoke a little when he was younger but it was never considered an addiction to him. His phone beeped again, then once more.

_What? Did I read that right?_

_Are you stupid? Even if I still had something like that why the hell would i help you ruin your life?!_

He groaned inwardly, _It`s already ruined._

_That`s depressing. _Roy text-ed back immediately.

_No shit, but this is an...under cover thing, street-rat business._

_Liar. _

_Fine, just-bring something and let me explain in person. _Jason took a deep breath, waiting a long agonizing moment before his phone went off again.

_If your smart you`ll lose my number kid._

_Well for arguments sake lets just say I`m not smart, okay!? _

_*sigh* Fine, met me at the old states building, convince me you need it for whatever crap you and bats are cooking up._

_No! You need to drop it off at the manor, left wing of the house, first floor, third window to the left. understand?_

_why would I want to come to that creepy house of yours?_

_Because this is important, come when you can, conversation over._

He through his phone down, letting slide under the bed wondering at once, what had he gotten into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohmigod." Dick groaned, leaning back in the chair in the effort to stretch out the kinks in his arms and back from his earlier escapade in trying to track down Killer Croc through the sewers, coming out with a less then pleasant smell. After taking a quick shower, trying to make small talk with Jason who didnt want anything to do with anyone at the moment, he came down later to search Killer croc`s other hide-out area`s other then the thousands of Gotham sewers. All on few hours of sleep, but then again for the bat family, sleep was over rated.

He looked over to Bruce who was working near the med bay on something slim and metal, just pulling up his safety goggles and putting down the tools, he watched Bruce press his thumb against the metal, making it open then close then once more, before connecting a larger piece of metal to the top of of it. Instantly having caught his attention he jumped up and hurried over.

"What`s this?" he asked brushing his hand over the metal, Bruce didnt look up from his work as he responded, "It`s a weight bearer for Jason, Leslie called back yesterday."

"And?" Dick asked curiously, jumping up to sit on the counter, Bruce`s blue eyes looked up at him, "The muscles in his legs are healing, along with his bones, but they`ll never heal completely, not enough for him to put muck weight on his legs, these will support his greater weight."

"Does that mean-,"

"No," Bruce growled, "Jason cant walk without these, and when i say walk i mean walking only, Leslie was very clear on the fact that to much activity could break his legs down completely and then he`ll be where he is now. No, Jason will not be doing flips, or will he wear that costume ever again, even if he could, I`m never putting him in that position ever again. Look at what my mistakes did to him."

"That wasnt your mistake Bruce, It was Joker`s, get that through your head." Dick stated folding his arms over his chest, "Besides I`m more worried how we get him out of this state right now, he just through a vase at me, I mean one moment you can get a smile from him then the next he`s completely insane, i think he`s bipolar now."

"Richard Grayson," Alfred stated walking down from the elevator to meet them, tea in hand as he handed it to Bruce who took it, "You should be a little more understanding about this."

"I know, It`s just, this is taking forever." Dick sighed, and the moment the words left his mouth he knew he`d regret them, Alfred shook his head, "I never though you to be so selfish Richard, understand that we are here for young Jason, no matter how long it takes, I expect you to keep thoughts like those to yourself."

He lowered his gaze, "I didnt mean it like that, I swear, but really all i want is my brother back, I want my brother to be happy again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A gentle tap made him look up from his book to the window on the far side of his room, he took a deep breath, rolling the chair right up to the window and pushing it open to come face to face with the troubled look of a red-headed archer. After a moment the older man gave him a pointed look, "Arnt you going to invite me in?"

He rolled his eyes and rolled the chair backwards, "make yourself at home." He said sarcastically, the archer pulled himself in, now able to get a good look at him, and the chair he was in. His eyes were wide in surprise, "Your-,"

"Dont you dare," Jason growled, "I`m not in the mood to deal with stupidity."

Roy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Your an angry little shit arnt you?"

"Did you bring it?" he asked, ignoring Roy`s earlier statement, the red head`s frown deepened as he threw a small paper bag at him, he caught it was a surprised jump, looking back to Roy who pointed a finger at him, "If your smart, you wont use it."

"I thought we went over the fact that I`m not smart," Jason stated, "Besides I dont need to justify my actions to someone who made the same ones."

"Exactly, so I know how this can ruin you," Roy pointed out in annoyance, "Dude I heard what happened to you, what the news did to people, your lucky to be alive and yet your going to ruin your life."

"I have no life." He muttered.

"That stupid," Roy stated, "And overly depressing, look at what you have-,"

"I have nothing!" He snapped, blue eyes glaring daggers at the red head who took a step back in surprise at the boy`s ferocity, the anger radiation form him, "He took everything from me, he took my suit, took my peace of mind, my peace of sleep, and my legs, hell I cant even keep my hair one color, Robin died, while I`m left to suffer, so dont you dare judge me!"

Roy stepped forward opening his mouth to talk but when he saw the teen flinch at the sudden movement, like some abused animal, he couldn't help but feel bad for the kid, looking at him now it was hard not to notice the physically and mental pain he was in or putting himself through. The short sleeve shirt did little to hide the scars on his arms, the bandaging around his hand showed even know he found ways to try and take his anger out and the dark bags under his eyes suggested little to no sleep. He took a moment to compose himself before falling back into the arm chair behind him, "Listen, I`m not judging you, but dont you think that if your family found out that i came here to give you that, that they would be hurt? I mean just think about it before you do anything you cant get away from...Jason, right?"

The kid nodded looking away, "Yeah, Jason Todd."

Roy stood up, brushing fake lint off the front of his red shirt, "Good, just remember I`ll be looking for your name in the obituaries from now on, I`ll haunt your ass if you make me responsible for your death."

"You wouldnt be, this is my doing." Jason growled and Roy shook his head, "Kid, I`ve got a thought processes like anyone else, so dont think that I would feel any different just because you say so, I`m not so emotional, but I sure your family loves you, Dick`s like that, always has been, if anything I know he had your back at least, so dont go all dramatic on me." Roy smiled heading for the window once more, "See you around, Jason Todd."

He took a deep breath before forcing a smile, "See you Harper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hadnt used the drug in the paper bag that Roy had gave him, the one that the red head also warned him about, he wasnt scared nor hesitant bout it but he was considering the things that the archer told him, about his family, about how he would know what road he was taking having gone down it before, then the looks of Bruce, Alfred crossed his mind, and he couldnt bring himself to not care. So he hide the bag somewhere toll he made a decision.

He was reading another book Alfred had picked out for him, his eyes glancing to the window every few seconds, today was a bright day in Gotham, a rare sunny and warm occasion, it was rare of the gloomy city to match metropolis but when it did people forgot about the looming dangers of psychopathy and had fun at opening carnivals and parks. He wanted to be like them for that reason, even if you wasnt going to fly over any buildings, just being out side on this rare day would`ve made him feel better.

Yet he couldnt bring himself to leave the room, not on his own, he knew that, he couldnt be out there alone again after what happened and Alfred was busy dusting the many area`s of the house while he was sure Dick and Bruce were in the cave, that was till he heard the knock on the door, "I come in peace." Dick smiled, opening the door enough to look in. He blinked at his older brother, closing his book, "I wont throw anything at you again, promise."

Dick chuckled walking in fully, "thanks Jaybird, but you were fine, space needed."

He nodded, turning the chair to face his older brother fully, "What did you what?" he asked curiously at the look on Dick`s face, and there was a smell, a god smell, maybe not to some people but one he knew well enough to feel a small spark of excitement, the first in the few weeks.

Dick looked over his shoulder towards the door, then back to him, a mischievous look plastered on his face, "Wanna ride the bike with me?"

Jason blinked, "I dont think I can."

Dick waved the comment off, "Of course you can, just hold on tight, promise i wont run you over."

The thought crossed his mind and he made a worried face but shrugged, "What about Bruce, does he know?"

"Sure, why wouldnt he?" Dick said rather quickly before he saw the knowing look on his little brother`s face, "Fine, no he doesnt, but he`s boring and cynical, so why not, are you up to it?"

He bit his lip, his head screaming yes, looking over his shoulder at the window he looked back, a dark smile over his face, "Sure."

"Atta boy!" Dick laughed and moved behind him, grabbing the handles of the chair and pushing him out the door and down the hall at a higher speed then he thought was possible, he saw the front door was open, Dick had this all planed out, that was so him, it was only when he saw the stairs at the front of the door that he realized how far Dick had planned, "Dick, Dick stop, wait!" he gasped but his older brother ignored him and he flung his hands over his eyes as he felt the wheel chair leave the ground then come back down with a heavy thud in the gravel.

Slowly he peeling his hands off his eyes to see Dick standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and a accomplished smile on his face, "Ta da."

Jason shook his head, "you a dumb ass, you know that?" he asked and Dick chuckled, tousling his hair, he ducked away, swatting at Dick`s hand, but it wasnt out of fear, Dick did this alot and his reaction was usually the same as this one.

"Hold on, let me grab the bike." Dick stated before running off and Jason nodded, looking up at the bright blue sky, the wind whipping his hair sideways, he pulled the collar of his jacket up a little to block the chill of it. It only took a moment before Dick had parked the motorcycle right in front of him, throwing him a red helmet which he caught, he pulled it on looking back to Dick, "What now?"

Dick smiled hurrying forward and suddenly his arms were under him, he yelped in alarm and surprise as his brother picked him up in a sudden motion, he wiggled uncomfortably, but Dick set him down on the bike, Jason instantly grabbed his leg and pulled it over the seat, grabbing the handles of the bike, he smiled happily up at Dick who was giving this look of complete accomplishment.

"Ready?" Dick asked and he nodded vigorously, Dick got on the bike right behind him and nudged his hands to the middle of the handles, starting the bike with a kick, the bike roared to life. Jason`s eyes snapped to look into the distance, he could`ve sworn he heard a bomb go off, that bomb, the one in his memory, it was a few seconds before he realized Dick was talking to him.

"What?" he asked, Dick frowned, "If your not up to this then we could stop, you know that right?"

He shook his head, looking back to the front, "No."

Dick revved the bike and it started to move slowly inching forward. A slight bit of excitement ran through him, yet this was too slowly for him, Dick was only doing it to test him, see how far he would take this, he was taking this as slow as he could to try and keep him stable for the moment, but in an unanticipated movement he threw his elbow back, hitting Dick in the side. The bike jolted for a second but he heard his older brother laugh, "If you say so."

The bike shot to life as it raced forward with another loud roar down the gravel path, his fingers tightened on the handles till his knuckles turned white, the injured hand stinging but he didnt care as the tree`s whipped past him as they made their way off manor ground and onto real road. swerving back and forth, more buildings started to pass them.

He loved this, the way the wind blew right over him, the hum of the engine under him, the feeling in his chest, the relief, and right now he was sure he could say he was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason blinked his eyes open slowly, then once more before the face of Bruce could be made out, he smile at the father figure who knelled down and pushed the hair out of his face, "You looked relaxed, so i didnt wake you." Bruce stated with a small smile, he nodded looking at himself to see he had fallen asleep on the sofa in the movie room, memories hit him. After zipping through Gotham he and Dick had come back here to watch a million different movies, he must have passed out during one of them, but there were so many that it was hard to remember which was the last one.

He also realized he had fallen asleep completely, no nightmares, he smiled, it could`ve been from getting out in the city, on the bike, he could still remember the smell of the oil an the hum of the engine, his eyes met Bruce`s again, "What time is it?"

Bruce looked at his watch, "one pm, dont worry you can sleep some more if you want, Alfred`s making chili-dogs today so I`ll wake you up for that."

He nodded yawning, then suddenly pain shot down his back and he gasp, black dots dancing on his eyes. Bruce frowned and placed a hand on the side on his face, "Jason?"

"Ow." he muttered taking a deep breath, the worry on Bruce`s face didnt fade for a second, "Are you okay, is it your burns."

He thought for a moment, readjusting his position so he was sitting up, he shook his head ,"I guess but-,"

Another jolt ripped through him and he cried out, arching his back in pain, he through of the blanket the pain taking longer to fade this time as he reached for the chair, Bruce grabbed his arm, helping him when another jolt passed through his back and he fell off the sofa, Bruce half catching him as he knelled down again, holding him close, "Jason, you have to tell me where the pain is or I cant help." he stated as Jason growled in shock from the shots passing through him he took a deep breath, "My back, it h-hurts, hurts."

he felt Bruce pressing points up his back but each touch didnt send the same jolt through his body like last time. Then heat, burning like fire burst over his back and the sides of his hip, he cried out and he felt Bruce hold him tighter. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Alfred and Dick running in, eyes wide in bewilderment. Dick hurried over to his side, grabbing his hand, mouthing to Bruce, "What happened."

He heard Bruce`s words, "I dont know Dick, I dont know."

"I`ll phone Leslie." Alfred stated, hurrying out of sight. Jason took a shuttering breath, holding his brother`s hand tighter, his eyes wide as his father held him tighter, he looked up, meeting Bruce`s worried eyes, Jason looked forward once more jolting not from the pain but from fear as a face was thrust close to his, bleach white skin, white and yellow teeth and green eyes on him, "you left the party to soon bird boy, we were just getting started."

He screamed loudly out of fear, laughter mixing with his own screams, weather from his own voice or Joker he didnt know, he let go of Dick`s hand and wrapped his arms around his father`s waist, holding tight as he cried out, more pain weaving it`s way in.

"Jason, Jason please calm down." Bruce begged, Jason shook his head eyes still on a laughing clown, the man grabbed his ankle tightly, "Manner`s blue bird, you be that good little carrier pidgin and tell daddy what i said."

He shook his head again desperately wishing he could pull his legs to his chest away from the clown but he couldnt, The grip on his leg tightened and he growled like some savage animal swinging his arm out, just missing the clowns face, just missing clawing out his eyes. "Looks like our last lesson didnt sit very well." he saw silver metal and screamed out.

He almost forgot about the pain in his back before it reminded him, heat shooting down his spine and legs in an instant. Joker`s face was instantly close to his again, "Tell the big man I said, hello."

Laughter shook the air and he sobbed, "Hello, he said hello, he said hello, I`m sorry Bruce, I`m sorry, so sorry."

Bruce hand his hand over his head reassuringly, "It`s okay Jason, he cant hurt you. Never again. Never again."

He felt a small prick against his neck and his vision cleared slightly to see Dick, Leslie and Alfred in front of him, Dick was holding his hand, two fingers at an awkward angle and a scratch over Leslie`s cheek told him he may his missed Joker`s face but he`s gotten a good aim at the doctor. he took a deep breath before smiling then the drug took affect and he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce lifted his son up off of the carpet floor, even though he`d been put under soft sobs still racked the teens body as he laid Jason on the sofa as softly as he could, glaring at Leslie, "What. Happened." he hissed, his anger wasnt meant to be directed at her, yet his son was suffering right in front of them and there was nothing that they could do, no explanation as to how they could help him.

Leslie did a quick take of the teen in front of her, "Shock, hallucinations, take your pick Bruce."

"He was hurting, tell my why, that`s what started this, he was fine, perfectly content, then that." he hissed darkly, He looked to Dick and Alfred who seemed shocked and slightly shaken themselves, he nodded to his eldest, who was still clutching his dislocated fingers in his hand, "get those set." he ordered and Alfred placed a hand on Dick`s back leading him out of the room.

He looked down seeing Leslie had lifted Jason`s shirt and was examining his burns, the one`s similar to the ones on his back, she looked up, "It wasnt his burns, their almost done healing completely, the only pain from them is momentary stiffness when he woke up but what we saw wasnt anything like that," the older woman bit her lip, "You said you tested the points on his back?"

He nodded, "He didnt respond to any points, could this be internal?"

Leslie nodded, "That`s what I`m thinking, I think his spine was trying to mend those connections we talked about, must`ve had a hell of a time on his nerves."

"This wont happen again will it? He looked like he was dying Leslie." Bruce stated frustrated, the woman stood up, "This could be the beginning, this could be the end of it, we dont know, but what I do know is that he`ll get some type of feeling in his legs soon, he needs to start therapy."

Bruce nodded, "And what if this happens again? Just let him go through with it, I cant do that."

She shook her head, "Mild sedative, should put him under long enough for him to pass over the spell of pain, has he been taking the pills?" She asked putting a few things back into her bag as he shook his head, "He`s never touched one."

"Get him to take them, convince him," She managed a small smile, placing a hand on the large man`s shoulder for support, "As horrible as this experience might seem, he`s healing. He`ll be okay."

She left room, allowing time for him and his son, he knelled down against the couch, pushing the white lock of hair from his son`s eyes as he did so, reaching down and pulling the blanket over Jason. His sobs had stopped thankfully but he couldnt get his screams out of his mind, his tortured son`s screams, the only hope he had to go on now was the fact Jason was still alive, and Leslie`s words telling him that Jason was finally healing. Finally getting better.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: UGH! This chapter took forever to write, more Computer wouldnt save it and i had to keep rewriting it over and over, sadly i didnt turn out as good as I hoped :/**

**5-Star: Thank you :)**

Jason gritted his teeth past the pain as his tired arms clutched onto the bars, forcing his leg to move another step and to try to support some of his weight. Three weeks ago he started his ''healing processes'' or at least that`s what everyone was calling it at the moment, really to him, he`d found a new definition of hell. Bruce had given him these new type of leg braces, telling him they would support his greater weight but he still felt the pressure.

Most people would be happy to realize that even in a wheel chair, they were still growing, no, not for him. Getting out of the chair made him realize the small growth spurt his body went through when healing, and in the weeks of using his chair and the bars for a type of therapy was giving him something on his arms and torso. To him it was just more weight to carry.

From the moment he started being able to walk, old pain was switched to new pain, anger was still raw and untouchable to him and it hit him thinking that this wasnt just the fact and the uselessness of his legs that brought it on, he was always angry, before he met Bruce, after and even more so when he was Robin and beating criminal faces in with his hands. Then he`d had an outlet, yet now it was just enough for him to try and bury it before he exploded.

Being able to feel his legs, even if he could still barley use them brought back some sort of confidence to him. Even through the nightmares, the one`s he finally realized he had to live with the rest of his life perhaps, yet he was the one doing the talking if there ever was any, the most frequent one was when he found Joker beat him with a crowbar in some rusty shack of an apartment then put a gun to the laughing clowns face, all through that, red was all he saw, like a tint. he didnt question it.

Sadly enough thought, Dick had to go back to his own city, having been away to long, that was soon after he could feel the ache in his legs. He`d miss having his brother there, yet he wasnt three, so he got over it quickly. Dick was still the worrying older brother though so he called often.

The thought raised another, in two days time he`s be going from scared and fearful fifteen year-old, to an angry, hope-fully less crippled sixteen year old. It wasnt much of a trade up, but what ever he could get in all this was good...right?

"Jason, you can stop now, you hour was over two hours ago." Bruce pointed out as he walked out of the med bay, clipping his cape on. He looked up frowning, ready to argue but he he took another pained step and allowed himself to collapse onto the mat, rubbing his hands over his soar hands. He looked up to see his father figure leaning on the bars next to him, frowning, "Jason, dont do that, you`ll just hurt yourself. take this slow."

"I`m tired of going slow." he growled, clenching his jaw as the mussels in his legs stung from the effort, he was good at hiding the pain now, as long as it wasnt in his nerviest system. He used his arms to help his legs into a crossed position under him.

"It`s better then being sent three weeks back." Bruce retorted, pulling on his cowl, "Get upstairs, get something to eat, then head for bed, you need your rest."

He rolled his eyes, "I`m not a child Bruce." a slight bit of spite in his voice, Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Then stop acting like one, go one, the storm is pulling in and we might lose power, getting stuck down here in the dark isnt the best idea."

"Whatever." he growled sourly as he reached out for his chair, pulling it close as he used the bars above to hoist himself up. With a tired sigh had rolled over to the elevator, not bothering to watch Bruce leave for patrol. The elevator door`s rotated shut and after a moment opened up to the study, he rolled out, looking up in surprise when the light`s flickered dangerously.

The house was old but it was stable, it had to be some storm to knock the power out in this castle like house. He jumped in since when thunder roared loud in the distance, rumbling out after a long moment. Taking a controlling breath he rolled to the dinning room to find Alfred setting up candles down the long table.

"Master Jason, can I trust you not to injure yourself while i get more candles?" Alfred asked handing him the lighter, he smirked, "Outta trouble, outta mind Alfie."

"That does not ensure confidence." The butler stated as he walked off.

He grabbed the side of the the table and pulled himself up and lite the first three candles with ease, sitting back down the rub the metal part of the lighter against his jeans to cool it down before lighting the next three. The lights above flickered, and he listened to the sound of the rain plastering itself against the window. His eyes darting to flame in front of him.

The bright orange flame, the yellow glow and the burning blue down at the bottom holding the light together. It was small, tiny as it flickered here against his to close breath, yet when he whisked his hand over the top of it, the heat hit his hand and spread over his palm like warm water, and there was always this warning in the back of his mind telling him fire was dangerous. leave it alone.

If he listened hard enough, he could still hear it, the loud crackling of the flames eating at the wood and the metal derby, the aftermath of the explosion. The beeping of those ten small seconds before his could-be death. Just over Bruce`s desperate yells for him to wake up he could hear it and feel the fire eating away at his skin, at the metal and wood itself. Yes...fire was dangerous.

A small jolt passed through his legs, forcing him to sit down in the wheel-chair once more. Was this his body`s way to telling him to stop? To come back to the waking world before he remembered too much? Before he was pulled back into the at night like so many times before?

He didnt know, nor care much, what he did know was that he was done lighting candles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason stop this." Bruce snapped, he laughed loudly throwing a kicking into Batman`s masked face, making the man hit the ground before he landed next to the clown, he grabbed the front of his shirt and picking him up, holding him over the sudden edge of the building, the Wayne Enterprise tower, ready to drop Joker as far as thirty stories till he went splat on the side walk.

"Never." he growled his eyes locked on the man`s green eyes, laughter emanating from Joker`s clenched teeth, was he mocking him? Did he think he wouldnt do it, wouldnt just toss him? Either way this man was dying today, he was never going to be haunted by the memories and the laughing, that constant laughing ever again, he`d be free.

"Do it!" Joker whispered, "You want to be free, the do it and be as free as a bird."

And he did, he dropped him, a shuttering breath ripping through his sides in relief, he fell to his knees holding his sides as laughter burst through his lips, his hands went to his hand, pulling at his hair, his head, his head was killing him, it hurt, but he couldnt stop laughing. Loud and clear, he spun around seeing Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes as he continued to laugh.

"H-Help M-m-me." He pleaded Bruce shook his head and walked over to him, "Nothing can help you now."

and he pushed him, right off the roof top, he fell, arms reaching up in a slow motion action, then he heard it, the beeping and he closed his eyes, counting down from ten, just before he hit the sidewalk..

"No!" he yelled falling off the bed and hitting his head against the nightstand as he did so, hissing in pain. Rolling over onto his back he rubbed his head, pulling his hand back to see if it was bleeding, no, but it would bruise. He wiped away the cold sweat and looked to his legs to get him up only to find them aching in protest, not moving an inch, growling in hate he leaned forward, pulling his chair towards him and hoisting himself onto it, cursing the uselessness of his legs.

It was going to be one of those days. He pushed the wheels grudgingly over to the dresser, getting dressed was a slightly more irritating processes as of right now, having not just woken up on the wrong side of the bed but not in his bed at all. Looking at his closest he remembered what Roy had given him, maybe now was the time to use it? Just to get through this day?

He shook his head and rolled out of his room, hitting a small stand as he went through the hall, but catching the vase before it fell. "Damn it." he growled, placing it neatly back on the table, he headed to the kitchen, knowing he`d find Alfred there preparing breakfast. He didnt have anymore accidents on his way there thankfully but when he pushed the door open he was met by nervous bright blue eyes.

"Oh, Jason." Alfred smiled politely, "This is Young Timothy Drake, He will be staying with us for a few day while his parents are in Japan, I assume you will be on your best behavior?"

He looked at Alfred then at Tim who met his eyes every step of the way, Tim tried to smile but it was forced, he looked back to Alfred who looked slightly worried about his moment of silence, but he smiled, rather darkly, glancing at the kid from the corner of his eyes, "No problem."


	8. Chapter 8

He yawned tiredly, resting his head on his crossed arms that lay still on the key board of the Bat computer. The dim light of the untouched screen shinning over his slightly as he watched for any pop ups nor alerts that had not come in yet.

Over the next two day he staid away from Timothy Drake, The kid was nice but he was too nice for him and he didnt like that nor understand why of all places he was here. Sure Dick used to Baby sit the kid when they were both younger but Dick was gone and so was Tim`s connection to the Wayne manor...right? In all his life he`d only seen the kid a few times, and only at Bruce`s charity events.

He looked Tim Drake up online and finding out very little, he understood his parents traveled...alot. Not enough time for little Timmy? The kid was Eleven year of age, he was taking home schooling, he was a straight A student and like he said to nice, he was trying to please people. Yet the way the kid looked at him set him off edge, it was more then that bull-shit I`m sorry your crippled look, but something else, something was going on in that kid`s head and he didnt feel safe thinking about what. The kid brought out his detective skills.

Damn him.

He`d also thought himself as paranoid like Bruce, the thought made him shiver slightly, but no he wasnt going to give up that uneasy feeling the kid gave him, and he carried a camera like a damn tourist most of the time, when he asked him about it he told him plainly that it from a nature project, taking pictures of plants, as truthfully as the kid said it he still didnt buy it.

Alfred caught his cold shoulder routine on the kid and told him off for it, he would`ve argued back if it was anyone other that Alfred, but no one argued with the butler. Sadly while the kid was here, he couldnt go in the cave, even he knew it was to risky, so doing his therapy in the living room was down right boring and irritating without the glare of the bat-computer and the chirp of the bats in the cave. What was worse was this his legs were in a mood the whole week and refused to work for him, Bruce said his body was still making those connections and not to worry as long as he could still feel his legs.

Yeah, the momentary laps of pain were still there. Healing hurt.

So he without proof on Tim Drake he was left with only the nagging feeling in his head, He couldnt pursue it, he wasnt going to hurt the kid less he gave him a reason too.

Or he could just beat it out of him, but seeing the kid sitting on the sofa, just reading peacefully, he couldnt, and it was killing him.

Today he just finished trying his therapy, deciding to do it in the late hours instead of have Bruce or Alfred trying to look after him, he refused to try and sleep, knowing all he`d get was a clearer view of his ceiling, he ended up sneaking down into the cave in the later hours of the night, when he knew no one would see him by mistake and he could ask Bruce if he`d managed to retrieve Killer Croc this night.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he head the subtle roar of the Batmobile in the long winding tunnel the lead to the cave, the sounds becoming more echoed as it got closer. he sat up and pushed his chair over to the small four steps leading to the car`s own platform. Jason blinked as the car`s blinding light`s entered the darker cave and jolted to a halt on the platform, the roof to the vehicle opening and Bruce pulling himself out.

"Quiet night?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in question. Bruce grunted, making his way towards him, "Not quiet enough." he muttered before collapsing right beside him, Jason gaped in surprise catching his father before his really hit the ground, "No kidding." he muttered helping Bruce up slightly and letting the hero lean on him as he pushed the chair over to the medical bay. Bruce jumped onto the medical bed as Jason leaned over to press the button to call Alfred.

Bruce pulled the top of his suit off looking over the rather large bleeding gasp on his side, he instantly grabbed the wrapping. Jason reached to take it away from him, frowning, "You have to clean it genius."

"Stopping the bleeding is more important Jason." Bruce growled groogily.

"Not if it ends up getting infected." He pointed out, he pushed the chair over to Bruce`s other side and grabbed the sewing equipment, Bruce reached to grabbed it as Jason pulled himself onto a higher stool, he shook his head, "You`ve done enough Bruce."

"It`s not like I tried to get myself killed Jason." Bruce stated.

"Could`a fooled me." He stated as he started to sew Bruce`s wound, he smirked, "Hey I`m not too bad at this healing shit."

"Language Jason," Bruce muttered, "Those books Alfred`s been giveing you are helping."

He shrugged, "I guess." he grabbed a pre-soaked rag and rubbed the blood away from the wound, Bruce hissed, "Dont rip my side off."

"You did that already." He stated as he continued to clean the blood away, "Who was it? Killer Croc?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes, He came up behind me, I didnt move fast enough."

"Now you know." He smirked.

"Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

It was only another moment before Alfred made his way down to the cave, interrupting their silence for praise, "Very good Jason, I`m pleased to see I was able to teach someone a few more useful tips then how to only wrap a wound."

He looked up meeting Bruce`s amused eyes, he looked back down to the wound dabbing a small amount of alcohol on it before he handed Bruce the wade of wrapped, "I`m sure you can do this and not hurt yourself."

"Smart ass." Bruce smirked. Jason looked back to Alfred who patted him on the back, He smiled, pulling himself back into his own chair with a small groan as he wheeled out of the smaller area to a slightly less crowed one. using the rag in his hands to wipe off the blood there, his eyes blinked against the red color sticking to his palms.

"Robin!" Bruce yelled, he could feel the heat radiating from his mentor as he held him close to his chest, brushed a hand over the side of his face. he needed to get up needed to know Joker was gone but couldnt raise his head, but when Bruce pulled off his mask he could see the blood coating his gloved hand before he let his head loll back.

"Jason."

"Hmm?" He answered quickly looking up at Bruce who had finished wrapping his torso, "Were you listening?"

"Not really." He muttered and Bruce sighed, jumping off of the table, "I said, get to bed, you look exhausted."

"I`m fine." He stated and Bruce shook his head, "It wasnt a request."

"Come along Jason," Alfred said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I`m sure master Bruce was some very intent brooding to catch up on, better not to disturb him."

He nodded leaving the cave in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Noon: :3 thank you **

**Red Robin 3: Brotherly fluff is like the best thing in the world, to bad there is never enough in the comics. :)**

He bit the cap of the pen a little harder as his eyes scanned the hard pressed letters in the book before underlining a few words, he re-caped the pen, putting it down slowly before he pinched the bridge of his nose, growling at the migraine pulling on his senses. He was never great with homework, never loved it, and never really ever wanted to deal with it, but it was home-schooling or returning to teens who thought the word booby was still funny. No thanks.

Now the words on the page seemed slightly harder to stick, he refused to believe that getting beat from an inch of his life made him worse at something he never liked to do in the first place...but had to. Alfred was still a firm believer in getting educated, he never understood, he didnt know what he could do at the house in the chair, much less something he could do outside.

He jumped instantly when he heard happy yells from the hall way, taking a calming breath and smiled hearing Dick`s voice. He pulled away from the table and rolled out into the hall way seeing Dick had thrown Tim over his shoulder, running around in a circle and yelling battle cries, he smirked, rolling his eyes at his older brother. Dick was a family guy and he was insanely good at it, always would be.

"Jaybird!" Dick gasped happily, he hurried over to him while Tim kicked his legs to be put down, laughter echoing from the eleven year old. Jason`s eyes got wide when he realized Dick`s intent as the older man hurried over to him, "Dick, no!" he gasped but Dick leaned down and pulled him over his shoulder grunting at the effort of him and Tim, "You guys are getting big."

"No shit?" he stated, a laugh breaking through his lips, he looked past Dick`s hair, to see a smiling Tim, "Hi." He smiled and Jason pushed the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, "Come here often?" he asked with a chuckled while Tim looked to Dick, "where are we going?"

"Wonderland." Dick sung, but the ring of the door bell, echoing off the manor walls made them all stop and look to the door, he squirmed, "Dick this is really fucking uncomfortable, put me down before I bite you." he growled teasingly of course Dick chuckled, dropping Tim first then setting him back down into the chair. Dick hurried off to get the door leaving them there.

He was about to head back to his homework when he realized this was a good opportunity to get that nagging feeling out of the back of his head, he looked back to Tim, who was looking towards the door, probably wondering if it was for him, his parents or nanny coming to fetch him, so he started off with something simple, "Tim right?"

Tim looked back to him, nodding, "Yeah, your Jason Todd."

He nodded, "The one and only, yeah I see you know Dick."

Tim smiled slightly, "Mmh, I`ve know Dick for a while, but after he moved to Bludheaven, and after that my parents were busy switching me from private schools to public then back to home school."

"Probably why I never saw much of you." he nodded putting this isnt a small filing in the back of his mind labeled Drake. Tim nodded, his nervous blue eyes darting back to Dick who closed the door and was returning back to them, looking over a pamphlet.

"Who was it?" he asked blinking nonchalantly. Dick shrugged throwing the paper onto the small table, "Just a small charity function thingy, I dont think it`s important enough for anyone to make an appearance."

"Whatever." he said heading back into the kitchen and starting once more on his homework. It took him another hour or so to get through it but he then ended up looking over the medical books Alfred gave him, looking up to see Tim strolling in, looking to the seat next to him, Jason nodded, and Tim sat down, carefulling picking up one of the books as Jason flipped the page to the one in his hands.

"Are you planing to take up a medical career?" Tim suddenly asked and he looked up blinking.

"Um, no, no Alfred just wants us all to have a good understanding of the tools of survival, next course is cooking I think." he smirked. Tim nodded, "Home schooling sucks, no real interaction."

"Good. I hate people." Jason said plainly as he turned another page of his book.

"Your really different from Dick." Tim said, he raised his eyes to met the eleven year old`s.

"You excepted carbon clone?" He asked and Tim got a slight embarrassed blush of his face, "No, I-I just, you both are nothing alike except in looks, but you both treat each other like real family. Real brothers."

"Blood doesnt mean shit other then the fact you got a scratch Tim, " He pointed out, running a hand through his black hair, catching a glimpse of the white strand of hair, "Me and Dick are brother, because of what we would do for each other and Bruce is our Father for what he did for us. Plain and simple."

Tim smiled looking at his hands, for a moment, fingers fumbling with the edges of the pages and Jason frowned, this kid was so different. Weren't kid`s supposed to be happy and cheerful and making to much noise as possible? No, Tim was quiet, and polite, nice and so willing to please. It made him wonder what his parents were teaching him, before he remembered, Tim`s parents traveled, alot, without him. So he never spent time with them, but what about when he did?

"You can borrow that if you want, I`m done with it." he stated closing his own book, Tim looked up, slight surprise on his face, "Thanks, for a while I`ve been reading to many mystery books, I`ve been looking to get into something more...technical." Tim smiled.

Jason chuckled, "Sure thing." He took a calming breath, running his hands tiredly through his hair, "Well, I`m done here, I`m gonna go watch an extremely violent movie...wanna come?" he asked, Tim bit the inside of his cheek before nodding, "Sure."

"Just dont freak out on me." Jason stated, "The last thing I need is to explain to Alfred why your you suddenly start sleeping with a shot gun."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I actually planed this chapter to be completely different, but my computer deleted the file saying, 'No' So I rewrote it...I like to think it`s better then what i originally had planed. **

**Red Robin 3: I love that saying/ greeting, I cant remember where i first heard it though, but I thought it might be something Jason would say. They are brothers but I was never really sure weather if they legally were seeing as how Dick and Jason were his wards or was that just Dick and Tim, *shrugs* I dont know I`l have to catch up on that part of my batman knowledge, love the the awesomeness you your review, thank you :)**

"There you go." He muttered opening the back door to let Ace out, the large black furred dog barking happily, disparaging in the shadows of the night, the only prof he was there the sound of leaves crunching under the beast`s large paws. Jason looked over his shoulder, the dark of the house matching that of the outside, it was late, or early.

Pulling up the collar of his jacket he rolled out into the patio, shivering against the chill of the night. He closed his eyes trying to relax his nerves for just a moment. Like usual he`d been woken up by a nightmare, this one was different, less imagination and more just going through the motion of that night, every second replayed like it was happening over again, those were the one`s that got to him, that shook him to his core. He`s sat in bad for another hour just trying to calm his breathing and stop digging his finger into his thighs.

Getting up and throwing himself back into his routine was difficult while his hands shook so violently, and the earlier feeling of anger and disgust at his own fear made it all the worse. He didnt want to be scared forever, he hated it, and it killed him on the inside, especially the pitying looks from his family when they knew he was still having his nightmares, he didnt want their pity. He should be over this already, yet his was acting like a child. it made him feel pathetic.

He knew no one was up, yet weather Bruce was home or not remained a mystery, even if he did come home, going outside in the middle of the night was not a likely thing for Bruce to do. Because right now he wanted to be left alone, him and his useless state of mind.

He wrapped his arm around his own waist as he other hand pulled out a small pack of cigarettes, he pulled one stick out, sighing in defeat he held it between his lips, lighting it then returning both the pack and the lighter to his pockets, taking a large breath he pulled the lit cigarette from his mouth and blew out into the air, his tangled nerves slowly as he continued this processes for a long time.

Ace had gotten bored and came over nudging the large nose against his hand, with another large breath he crushed the lite. Jason nodded to the large dog, before they made their way back inside, he separated going back to his room for a quick shower to wash away the smell of smoke best he could, turning the water hotter and hotter as it cascaded down his arms, back and chest, he shook his head, the sound of the water pulling him away.

New sounds crushing against his ears, not so much new...yet older sounds one`s he thought he`d forgotten.

"I saw a little bird go hop, hop, hop."

He blinked, the sounds of rushing water not going away yet his surrounding changed, he looked up from the kitchen table, his fingers fumbling with the green table cloth, a woman looked over he shoulder, blue eyes shining brightly at his as as she placed a clean dish out of the sink, turning the sink of she walked over and knelled down beside him looking at him before placing a small kiss on his forehead.

A small giggle erupted from his lips, the sound foreign to him now. The woman picked him up, got to her feet and walked over to the counter before placing him on the smooth counter, returning to her chores, his eyes watching her every movement as his legs kicked back and forth, running the tune through his head as she continued, "I said to the bird stop, stop, stop."

He bit his lip, smiling, he`d heard this song, this poem before, she loved it. Hurriedly he grabbed another plate that lay beside him and handed it to her, the woman`s smile brightened as she took it and set it into the soapy water, his hands reach out and grabbed a hand full of the tiny bubbles and threw them in the air over his head, another fit of giggles erupting from him, as well as the woman next to him.

she stood in front of him, wiping the bubbles off if his black hair, "I went over to say, 'how do you do'."

Picking him up again, he placing his hands in frond of his lips, smiling like he was about to be told the biggest secret in the world.

"Wiggle, waggle went his tail, and away he flew." the woman smiled, placing another softer kiss to his forehead, young Jason grinned, his blue eyes innocent, "I `ove you mama." he giggled.

He gasped out of the small memory and instantly turned the water off, pulling himself out of the shower, hands now stacking once more and angry tears running over his cheeks as he pulled on his jeans roughly and shoved his hands against the wheels, so hard that when he did it hit the bump where the tile and the carpet connected, throwing him forward and onto the carpet.

He bit the back of his hand to muffle his involuntary yells of anguish that shook his body, he didnt want to remember her, the woman he so long thought of as a mother, taken care of her when she turned sick for the next two years, watching he wither away till she passed finally, leaving him to fend for himself on the streets, then once he`d finally gotten over her death, he found out that she was never his real mother. Remembering he like one of his nightmares was not an options, it was never going to be an option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hissed in pain as the pulled his chest back over the iron bar in a pull up, ankles crossed under him uselessly as he continued over and over, finally dropping heavily back into the chair under him, looking down at the metal to see if he`s broken it with his weight. Bruce might be right when he said not to drop down so hard...yet he was stubborn and that was the easy way, even if it meant he`d break the chair in the processes.

He rolled over to the bench, pulling on the T-shirt that was sitting there, before drowning his growling stomach in the last water bottle he had brought with him. Sighing in disdain, he leaned back in the chair to look up at the ceiling as he ran his hands through his sweaty hair, till it was dry and he closed his eyes groaning.

Letting his thoughts run was never a very good idea but he slowly breathed in and out, only focusing on that small trait, breath in, breath out, he didnt even hear the door open, the only warning was the slight pull on his hair, his eyes flung open and he sat up, twisting in the seat to look back hatefully at the person standing behind him.

The red head smiled polity at him, a coy smile playing on her lips, "Jumpy much?"

"Ever heard of knocking?" He shot back angrily, Barbara`s smile didnt flatten, even as he continued to glare at her as she sat on the bench in front of him.

"Bruce said you changed a little." she stated, green eyes boring into his blue one, "But your still that pesky teen who was-,"

"Always playing a game?" He asked with a bit of spite, "Your obviously not looking because, I did change I grew up."

"Not from my point of view."

"Get a new perspective."

The room went silent for a second before he folded his arms over his chest, Barbara pulled lock of hair behind her ear, "I`m sorry Jason, for not coming earlier."

He shrugged, "S`fine, you got better things to do."

"Dont be like that Jay."

"Like what Babs?" He snapped back, "Nothing, I didnt hear from you for the last two months, did you ever come to see me, ever, I mean yeah your busy but, I thought we were friends."

Barbara blinked sadly, "Jason, I`m sorry, you are right, I should`ve visited you at least once in the past few weeks, but...I just assumed you wanted your space."

"Yeah, of course I did." He stated, "All the space in the world."

Barbara took a long breath, "Really I`m surprised."

"By?"

"The fact your not in the cave now, finding a way to help Bruce out." She stated clearly. He shook his head, "No, I cant, I`m crippled Babs and there`s no room for me down there."

"Thats bullshit Jason!" she snapped suddenly, "There are a million things you could do that would help Bruce, ones that kept you out of harms way but still helping."

He leaned forward, raising an eyebrow, "And how the hell would I do that Barbara Gordon."

The red-head smirked, "Ever thought of going into computers?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold that one down, It establishes a connection to ever server connections, there are only three right now, Me, Bruce, and Dick, those are the only people you`ll be able to get in contact with, Riddler tried to break this connection a while ago before you came into the picture, we upgraded since then so that should be fine, yet if you have any interference, It`s him trying to hack, just run the fire wall program, which is these three buttons, pass code-,"

"2223" He nodded, "Remember I spent a while on these things when Bruce was thinking about 'firing' me. I know more then you think."

"That`ll come in handy." Barbara smiled, Jason returned the knowing grin, for the past three hours Barbara and him were down here discussing Computer tech. Telling him the stuff he needed to know and then repeating it so he`d remember, which wasnt had now that he actually had something he wanted to learn other then actual home work.

"And there`s this, Com piece, it`s a little larger then the one in our cowls only because it`s made to catch the frequency of our coms from anywhere, even under rubble and it`ll clear the line so background noise isnt so...noisy." Barbara said, handing him a large ear piece that that he took and slipped it over his ear, smiling, "Cool."

"Jason, Barbara?"

They turned around seeing Bruce walking towards them, pulling off his cowl, a thin frown on his face, "What`er you doing."

"Working." Barbara smiled leaning against the computer, Bruce looked to him, slightly taken aback by the delighted smirk on his son`s face, "Jason?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I-I still wanna help Bruce, all of you guys. I mean this isnt the same as fighting criminals with my fist but I`m still helping." He smiled up at Bruce, not understanding the darkness going over the man`s eyes, "No." Bruce hissed.

"No?" The younger pupils frowned, sharing a look before turning back to Batman.

"Why not, arent new activities and interest supposed to be a good thing right now?" Jason asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Other interest then this Jason, your not part of this team anymore, dont you understand, you could`ve died last time, what would happen if something like that happened again, I couldnt live with myself if you died Jason!"

"Well this isnt any different Bruce!" Jason snapped, "This isnt living, I`m not a child and this cave is secure, nothing is coming for me, because every villain out there thinks Robin is dead."

"And it will remain that way Jason Todd!" he snapped, "I said no, the moment you got hurt my decision was made, your never going to be pulled back into this ever, thats finial."

"What about my decisions?" Jason yelled.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Jason the last big decision you made almost killed you.

"BRUCE!" Barbara cried angrily, Jason waved her away, "No he`s right, I`m just a child, my choices dont matter."

"Shut up Jason." Barbara growled she looked back to Bruce, point a finger in the man`s face, "How dare you, are you that paranoid that you wont give him a chance, what about what happened to Dick, and Two-face-,"

"Thats-,"

"The same situation, your just to stupid to recognize it!" She yelled, green eyes blazing, "your fear is and will keep Jason from living the life he should live, why cant you even give him the chance."

"Because I never want to see him Die, cant you understand that?!" he yelled.

Barbara nodded, "Yeah, I can, but this isnt living either Bruce."

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose, "Leave."

"Why because you cant get it through you hea-"

"Barbara!" he snapped harshly, "I will not let you endanger him, nor anyone else, your actions are selfish and irresponsible, Jason will never get on that com ad long as I`m alive. Now. get. Out." he growled through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" she snapped, "You dont have the power to fired me too Bruce, you were never my boss."

"No, but your father is." Bruce stated, "I`d hate to think just how long you`ll be locked in you house once he finds out who batgirl really is."

Barbara instantly slapped him across the face, "This is low, even for you." she hissed, Jason noticed the way her feet bounced against the stone floor like she wanted to hit him some more, she was always a fiery thing. She pulled Jason into a one armed hug, pressing a kiss to the side of his head as he looked away, Bruce`s comment still stinging deeper then he`d thought, "I`ll be back Jason, promise."

"Thanks Babs, really you did nothing wrong." He said, hoping his voice shook less then what he thought it did.

Slowly they waited as Barbara sent her last glared at Bruce before leaving the cave in a huff. Bruce looked to him, "Jason-,"

"Dont," he hissed, blue eyes burning, "who do you think you are? Of all the people in the world I`d thought hoped you`d understand that- that need to continue to try and help people."

"I wont let you die Jason, I cant let you get hurt, thats all I can say because that is the only reason, the only reason why I refuse to let you go down this road," Bruce said frowning, "I do understand what your feeling, but you have to stop."

Jason let out a cold laugh, "I dont know what clouds your judgment worse, your guilt or your antiquated sense or morality, Bruce you are right, it was my fault, this was every bit my doing and you had nothing to do with my decisions, as wrong as you said they were, but I-I know that they were the right ones, even if i do regret them, I didnt go back into that ware house only because my mother was in there, but because I was not going to sit around and let someone die, if you want to blame your self for something then blame yourself for teaching me that everyone needs saving, but that would be your mistake, you blame yourself." He ran a hand through his head looking away for only a moment before looking back to Bruce, "I`ll do as you ask this time, I wont continue, I`ll live out my life just like you wanted Bruce, but know this, your not my father, your just some guy who found me on the street, and me..."

He started to roll away shacking his head, hands clasping the wheels of the chair his knuckles were white, "I was always just another Robin."


	11. Chapter 11

**Noon: Dont worry, good times for Jason are head, and thank you :)**

**Red Robin 3: Yeah, Jason`s always been...moody is that the right word? And It would be impossible for him to live so long with Bruce without a few fights lol Thank you :)**

"I dont know what to do anymore Alfred." Bruce sighed in defeat, hiding his face in this hands, elbows placed on the kitchen island, the sounds of clattering dishes and the sizzling stove echoing through the room. The butler set a small cup of tea beside the dark knight, tea was the cure for every emotional aliment, at least it had worked pretty well for the bat-family so far.

The older man then gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "Neither of you meant what you said, Jason loves you and you him, as for what to do, you have already done it, given both Jason and Richard a path to follow, in time each will stumble and stray from that path but it will always be our jobs to pull them back onto the road, but first they must see it for themselves, as I`ve said, give him time, then talk to him."

"About what?" Bruce frowned, looking up, "Jason is so different then Dick, there is nothing to talk about, he doesnt want to talk about his parents, he cant talk about what happened to him and he`s got an anger problem that could fill the batcave, maybe...maybe getting him a therapist would be the best thing." Bruce sighed, mulling over the thought.

"He would never talk to them either, Jason`s trust issues have double since his accident, it`s a defense mechanism, he`ll treat them the same way he`s treating you now, with a cold shoulder, that he did learn from you."

"Then what? Even if I do give him his time he still changes moods like Dick does hair gel, Ugh, I still cant talk to him." Bruce stated, there was a small moment of silence from the hero before he spoke again, "Should I of given him the chance? Was I wrong Alfred."

"Only Time will tell, but as we both know you`ve denied at being Robin`s at once point, looking back, that order never did hold," Alfred smiled knowingly, "Maybe Miss Gordon was right and a little leash will be good for his character, remember, he is right at the middle point between child and adult, what happens now will shape the man he`s going to be."

"Nicely put Alfred," Bruce nodded smiling slightly, "I`ll give Jason the day to cool down, then run interference in the morning once I`ve thought it through, hopefully it goes as smoothly as needed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shut up." he growled in a hushed voice to Dick who was cracking up right beside him, kneeling on the ground in front of the sofa where he and Tim sat. They`d been studying in the living room, trying to get the last of the work down for the week when as he was just going into a obsessively boring chapter on blood transfusion he heard the soft snores of Tim across from him, the pages of the open book pressed against the boy`s chest, eyes closed while he snuggled deeper in the crock of the couch, leaving him siting up yet comfortably but fast asleep.

Dick had come in, looking for Bruce and his impute on Two-face smuggling guns in and out of the city. Jason had obviously not told him anything about their adoptive father other then a few sharp words that made sailors cringe. Having talked to Barbara earlier he knew every detail and wasnt happy with either of them. But he left it alone, saying it`d work itself out.

Only then did they decided to pick on poor sleeping Tim, carefully placing a small stuffed bear in the kid`s arms and two pink berets in his longer black hair, Dick picked up Tim`s camera that he`d left on the side table and snapped a few pictures, one of him flipping Dick off when he tried to get him in the shot. No evidence...none what so ever...other then then the obvious fact of knowing.

"Jason." Dick snapped lowly nudging him with the back of his hand in the arm, "You need to see this."

"Yeah, It`s funny as hell and great black mail, now shut up before you wake him up." Jason stated plainly not giving his older brother the time of day as he set the tiara on Tim`s head, smirking to himself in amusement.

"No, this is important." Dick said, Jason took a long breath before looking at him finally seeing Dick looking at the camera in the file`s. He leaned awkwardly to the side to see what Dick had discovered on the eleven year old`s camera and a frown was instantly taking place, on the pictures he saw blurry, dark and hard to see images, but it wasnt hard to see that those pictures caught sight of Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and...Robin, before what happened.

He and Dick shared a plain look, mentally saying the same thing, We need to talk.

He turned back to Tim carefully taking away to girly attire before Dick picked him up, the younger boy`s arms wrapping around his neck and his head resting on Dick`s shoulder as he carried him to his room. As Dick was gone he pulled the wheel-chair over and pulled himself into it with a small grunt throwing his things onto the counter as he held the camera in hand looking through the images of the nightly hero`s.

"A year." Dick sighed walking back in, "That`s how far the pictures go back, Tim`s been going out and-,"

"Stalking us, shesh." Jason chuckled shaking his head, Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, I-I think he might just be trying to find the truth."

"You say that like it`s any better." He growled, holding up the camera slightly, "What now, we dont even know how close he is to figuring it out?"

Dick shrugged, "I dont know, he`s around us for a while, but I dont think he really thinks it`s us. How could he?"

"Because we never even knew till now! we`ve always know before hand when people start to snoop we turn then on their tails, but this kid has gotten so far, farther then anyone, how`s to say he wont tell someone?"

Dick glared slightly at the thought, "Tim wouldnt-,"

"Wouldnt what?" he snapped, tossing Dick the camera, "stalk us? I knew there was something fishy about this kid when he first stepped in here, paranoid my ass."

"We should be talking to Bruce about this." Dick sighed, "do the regular routine."

"What?!" Jason gaped stupidly at his older brother, "Scare the shit out of him? I dont think so, no, we should keep this between us as much as i hate to say it, but will watch out for him, keep an open eye out for him." Jason said, hating the idea that he couldnt do more then just that. There was a small moment of silence before Dick nodded, "Fine, but the second this gets out of hand I`m pulling the plug, Tim could get hurt if he`s following us all over the place, who to say he hasnt been hurt already?"

"Good." Jason growled and Dick`s eyes widened, "Jason!"

"What?" He snapped angrily, "It`ll teach him this isnt a game Dick, this isnt bird watching, this is like you said dangerous, the quicker he learns the better."

"Is that why you want to wait? To just see what happens?" Dick snapped, his brows furrowing together, "so he learns the hard way?"

"So he learns on his own." Jason stated, "If he decieds to get smart and quit before then perfect, but until then we should just keep and eye on him."

"Ugh," Dick growled putting the camera down to run his hands over his face and through his hair, "When did things get so complicated."

Jason let out a tired sigh, "Yeah...I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next morning he treated Tim exactly the same as he would`ve any other day, Dick having gone back to his city soon after their talk, he was free from having the knowledge around the kid. It felt like he was wearing a wire in the middle of an investigation. Plus the knew information on their Timothy Drake made him want to club them both in the head, for not only letting his guard down but also, never noticing the signs.

Tim`s palms were red and irritated, his own hands used to get like that after climbing the rusty fire-escapes. He was carrying small dark bags under his eyes, he had bruises on his arms that were carefully hid with hoodies and long sleeve shirts. How he never saw this wasnt completely unimpressive to him, but then again it was slightly annoying as well.

Not that any of it really mattered any ways, because just as they were finishing up breakfast Tim`s nanny came by to pick him up, reluctantly the eleven year old went will her back to the house, he couldnt help but feel bad for the kid when his mood turned once again shy and nervous, like when he first met him.

He was true to his word when he said he`d keep an eye on Tim, he`s slipped a tracker on the bottom of the camera, to small to be thought of as any thing other then a screw, and he hacked into the kid`s computer, even though he lived in the city, hacking into the Bat satellite wasnt a problem for him so he got good range on his own laptop, looking through the kid`s files, most that were kept on the camera itself, but he also found another file, labeled W.

He had to hand it to the kid, he was smarter then he looked, securing the file with so many locks, that it took him an hour to try and breach through, but just as his eyes skimmed the first word, there was a knock at his door. Cursing under his breath he slammed it shut, "s`not locked."

The door opened and to his dismay Bruce entered, closing it behind him before running a hand through his hair, "Jason, What I said, I want you to know I didnt mean it to come out like that."

Jason turned his head to look at the calendar, then back, "Hmm, Two day before a apology, I think your social skills are getting better Bruce, usually these little spats last a week or two." He said, slightly colder then he actually meant it.

Bruce blinked, "Jason I`m trying to make amends here, quit being a smart ass."

"If this is about you telling me how staying away from your little posy is for my safety I dont want to hear it." Jason growled Bruce shook his head.

"No, this isnt about that, at least not all of it, even if I`m still against the idea," Bruce sighed tiredly, "But you and Barbara were also right, If dont give you the chance then I cant expect you to rise any further then I allow, I should have given you the chance when you first asked for it."

Jason blinked slowly, looking around the room, "And?"

Bruce smiled slightly in amusement, "And I`d like to give you that chance, but if you dont want to-,"

"No, no, I want to." he said hurriedly, making Bruce chuckle.

"Then come on, I`ll show you the rest of what you need to know, and you should be ready by patrol." Bruce stated.

"What, Now?" Jason asked.

"Yes, now, if your up for the challenge." Bruce said as Jason rolled the chair over to him.

"You have no idea old man." Jason smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Lots of happening thingys in this chapter...**

**Noon: Why Thank you :)**

**konohaflameninja: Dont worry, happy times to come soon :) And thank you so much.  
**

**COMIC-BOOKER: Thank you and I`m glad you enjoyed it ^^V**

**Red Robin 3: There needed to be some good brother boding and then seemed good ;) and Timmy loves you as well :D **

"Give me the specks on the building." Batman ordered, the sound coming from the com, placed neatly against his ear, clearly. He nodded once to himself typing away, pulling up three blue print out line`s of the Rich`end`s diamond shop, it was being robbed by Scarecrow who was looking for a little extra cash, the were hostages and he was going to find out how many.

He`d only been working the computer gig for a full week, but in that week Bruce had shown him the tricks and trade of the computer`s, even now he was still learning yet it wasnt hard. If he didnt know how to do it Batman or Alfred walked him through it, if it was an emergency then Alfred would do it before showing him how after they made sure Bruce was doing fine on his end.

He`s not only helped Bruce out though, Dick actually called in aid to enter a heavily guarded building un-noticed, too easy, but even so he loved this, helping. Sure this was never the way he thought he`d be going at it but at least it was something and it satisfied that hero-complex he had. The anger though, the anger that had been there since before he`d ever met Bruce was still boiling under the surface.

He tried to get rid of it with subtle cursing, a smoke every now and then and combat lesson`s from Bruce,because he was the son of a billionaire play-boy and he lived in Gotham, something was bond to happen to him again in this hell hole, chair or no chair. He still had to be careful.

"Surveillance feed too?" He muttered, already bypassing the security codes to the video`s before Bruce could say yes. Hearing the words he nodded to himself once more, eyes focused on the screen and unblinking, "Six hostages, four female and two males, four look to be in mid thirties, while the other two are preteen or younger, the camera is unfocused, no visual on Scarecrow, but his men are still slinking around in there."

"How many?"

"Four, mask and guns, I got those prints for you." He stated.

"Lay it out." Bruce said, Jason smirked, "It was originally a two story building, but because of damages half of the top floor was closed off, it`s all storage up there, an attic, there`s no vent system-,"

"Is the unattended area in the attic filled in?" Bruce asked quickly.

"No," He blinked double checking, "Why."

"Because that building is small, if you cant see Scarecrow there there only one place he has to be, Batman out." Bruce said calmly before the com`s went quiet, the first few times he`d felt the quite was eerie and unsettling but he`d gotten used to it quickly, the silence wasnt as horrible once his hallucination`s started to go away, yet to avoid any repeats in his memory he had to keep focused.

"I see you are still hard at work Master Jason." Alfred smiled polity down at him as he set the plate of sandwiches on the counter, knowing if he didnt persist then the Wayne house hold would go on saying that eating, sleeping and medical attention was overrated.

He nodded, "The same could go to you, get some sleep."

"How could I?" Alfred asked, with a raise of his eye brow, "When it`s most likely that Master Bruce will come back with some type of injury needing to be fixed, I can not trust him to not get hurt, as much as I wanted to, sleep even for myself can become a small burden Jason."

Jason took a long breath, running a hand through his hair, once more pulling on the white lock of hair in the mop of black tangles. "Yeah, I know how that is."

"Jason, Do you ever expect to leave this cave ever again?" Alfred asked, "You`ve been down here almost as much as Master Bruce, I do hope you know that you may be older, but trying to stay to your curfew would be appreciated, even if not, then maybe you could aim for more then the minimal two hours of sleep, yes?"

Jason scoffed in amusement, "And what else would i be doing that`d be more important then this?"

"Social skills would be a magnificent start, along with getting your homework done on time and I would not be against the idea of you finding a friend that doesnt troll around in Kevlar and cowls." Alfred stated plainly.

He rolled his eyes, "The other things I can do Alfie but getting to know people was never nor will they ever be a trait i magically posses, I hate everybody in their own right and that`s how it goes for me, Beside`s what about that Drake kid, he`s not 'Trolling' anywhere."

"I suppose so young Jason, I suppose so." Alfred smirked handing him a small cup of coffee.

Jason grinned mischievously at the older man, "Alfred, What do you know?"

"As I recall," Alfred smiled, "It is my job to know everything."

Jason chuckled lightly as the older man left the cave, just as the com against his ear burst to life and Bruce`s voice was heard once more telling him the mission was a success and that he was soon headed home, with a quick reminded to be in bed by the time he got there, yet he continued to type, ignoring Bruce`s orders once more.

He decided to check on Tim`s recent computer activity, nothing had been uploaded but he`s sent an email to his own phone to know if something was uploaded to the boy`s files, especially the W file which still went un-searched. he ran through the processes once more before deciding Tim was smart enough to not go out tonight and stay home to get what sleep he could.

"Sounds familiar." he muttered to himself.

"I thought I told you to head to bed?"

He jumped in he chair, his chest tightening in fear before he turned the seat around to see a smirking Batman, Jason rolled his eyes, "Oh ha ha, scare the poor crippled boy, that is just low Bruce." he hissed and Bruce chuckled walking over. Jason, without looking, logged off Tim`s main frame before Bruce could see.

"Your such a smart ass you know that?" Bruce asked smirking, not noticing the computer screen`s change as he pulled off his cape and cowl.

"I think that comes with the job?" Jason pointed out, Bruce nodded pinching the bridge of his head, Jason smirked, remembering what Alfred had told him about Bruce never coming back without a new injury, "Did you get dropped on your head big man?" Jason smirked, slightly pleased, every now and then Bruce needed to be given a small challenge, the ass beating kept him humble he thought.

"I think so," Bruce grumbled, "If so, I`ve had worse, Scarecrow is back where he belongs-,"

"Hell?"

"Arkham." Bruce corrected, "And Tonight I might get a few hours of sleep."

"Holy shit batman sleep?" Jason gasped dramatically, laughing after words, Bruce rolled his eyes smirking, "Yes, I get it, and Jason."

"Hmm?" He blinked turning back to the computer.

"Language."

"English." Jason smirked, earning a quick smack to the back of the head, he laughed, looking over his shoulder at his father, "Dont ask stupid question`s if you dont want stupid answers Bruce."

"I`ll remember that." He said, pointing a finger at him. Jason grinned impishly and Bruce walked over shutting the computer down, "Come on, bed time kiddo."

"Your such an oppressor." Jason sighed with a roll of his eyes but for once he listened, heading to the elevator.

Finally once he made it to his room, pulling himself onto the large bed and dragging the comforter over himself he flopped his head down, an ease running over his body as if to say, finally, sleep. Just as his eyes closed against the darkness, sleep pulling against him like claws downward before a small bing made his eyes open, he groaned pulling his phone from the nightstand and slid his thumb over it, looking over the notifications.

His eyes narrowed, he was wrong, Tim had gone out, it just took him more then a second to get home, and he had more pictures of tonight`s mission. Thought`s started to skip through his mind before sleep took him, and he couldnt bother to care any more. he would deal with it tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AGH!" He gasped, air, he needed air, it felt like butter, the only oxygen he had at the moment, there wasnt enough oxygen! His head whipped from side to side, his nose brushing some type of fabric just above him, he pushed upward meeting a soft ceiling, his nail`s dug into the fabric, then they checked the sides just a little more room then the ceiling, scarlet and white cushions met his vision once his eyes started to focus in the dark, yet his quick and labored breaths.

Panic started to set in on him just like the realization, he was in a coffin! He was buried!

"No, no, no, no, no,no," He gasped, pain ran over his skin, and he cried out smashing his fist against the ceiling of the coffin, "_AGHHHH_!"

He screamed loud and hard and long, hot tears running down his face, he smashed his fist against the wood again, "_**BATMAN**_!"

He ripped away the soft light fabric and dug his nails into the wood, after what seemed like years he got his fingers through, ripping the boards out ward and getting a face full of dirt before he could get a breath, in a quick panic he pulled his way through the small hole and tried to hold his breath, keep his eyes closed as his hands slammed against dirk and he dug himself out of the grave leaning over on the disturbed ground and began puking up gravel and wood chips, coughing drowning till he collapsed.

"Get up!" looked up to see a younger boy, clad in a clean bright Robin suit grabbing his hand and trying to pull him, "Hurry up!"

He growled, the ergecy in the younger boy`s voice making him try to force his legs to work and push himself to his feet, before for he knew it they were running, from what he didnt know, yet when he looked over his shoulder, the shadow`s held an unforgiving darkness stretching out with their shadow`s as they ran. Faster and faster and faster, his lungs begged for air that he couldnt give and finally he stopped dead in his tracks and spun around glaring.

"I`m not a child anymore!" he hissed, letting go of Robin`s green gloved hand, "I am not afraid of you any more, I`m better, I`m healing, and I`m moving on!"

His legs suddenly lost their feeling once more and he crumbled to the ground, hissing at the pain that shot through his torso, "Maybe so," A laughing voice screamed out not just one voice but many, "But no matter what, you will always end up-,"

"Right back in hell!"

Light`s suddenly shown bright in the room and he gasped looking round as each floor reveled cell after cell,people, laughing a pointing and ginning at him as he lay there below, his eyes training on the large letters written on the wall, Arkham Asylum.

He jolted up right in his bed, crying out in agony as his hand gripped the sheets for dear life, a small relived laugh breaking from his lips and he ran his shacking hands over his face, "J-j-Just a D-dream." he muttered, he jumped when he phone started to ring and after a moment he desperately started to search for it among the sheets, pressing it against his ear, "What!?" he snapped.

"Jason? What`s wrong with you?" Dick, of course it was Dick.

"The question is still the same Dick!" He growled.

"I need your help here." Dick said, his voice a little lower. Jason hissed inwardly, looking over at the clock, even though it felt like he`d just fallen to sleep, the clock read four in the morning. Instead of telling his older brighter this he decided to continue with his own way to saying it:

"Are you fucking insane?" He snapped, "I do have something resembling a life, and in that life sleep is probably a valued asset!"

"Jason come on, quit being so dramatic," Dick moaned, "I need your help with this-,"

"No, No, let me guess," he moaned, closing his eyes, "Um...is one of your many girl-friends pregnant? Did you accidentally ask Barbara to marry you? Or did you ask a** criminal** to marry you again because the was weird the first time and I`m not getting into that again! God, your relationships are so fucked up Dick." He muttered, finally realizing this after a few years.

"Thanks for the memo jack-ass, but none of that is right...I learned my lesson the last time that happened, ugh, any way, I need you here, like now would be good."

"Yes," he nodded to himself, "Because it`s totally not hard to get to Bludheaven."

"Ja-ason," Dick moaned slightly, his voice lower, "This is your fault anyway!"

"H-How?!" He asked pulling the phone back to look at it in disbelief, maybe he was going at it the wrong way, maybe Dick was drunk. No, because Dick was sleepy drunk and even though he did sound tired his sentences were actually words in the English language.

The was a loud sigh on the other end, "Jason, Tim`s here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I`m going to kill you do you understand that?" Jason hissed venomously, as he rolled the chair into Dick`s apartment, his older brother holding the door open, clad in sweat pants a a white and blue tank, his hair ruffled from a sleep that was obviously short lived but the way bags hung under his eyes. Jason himself wasnt fairing much better, he`d threw on his boots, kept his own black sweat pants on and though his jacket over his tank top, his nose and cheeks were slightly red from the freezing winds and the way that his hair laid made it look like the white lock in his hair look larger then it was.

"Hello sunshine." Dick smiled apologetically, Jason was not a morning person when he didnt have to be, Dick knew this yet only rolled his eyes when Jason mutter another curse under his breath, Dick closed the door behind him as Jason rolled over to the coffee table. right across from the sofa where Tim sat, looking down at the cup in his hands, like he wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Tim." Jason said, his voice low, blue eyes looked up at him, and he felt the anger in his chest thaw slightly, Damn that kid. "What are you doing here?"

Tim lifted his face fully, eyes now on Dick who leaned over Jason`s shoulder, whispering, "He knows, thats why he`s here, he told me so, he`s got pictures and I went over every routine in the book the kid refused to deny his claims."

"So you called me?" Jason frowned. Dick looked away before looking back, "Nothing like this has happened before Jason, you cant expect me to be rational, and why the hell would he come here?"

He shrugged, waving Dick away, the older man slouching down in an arm chair at the end of the coffee table. Jason looked back to Tim, "So, you thing you know something?"

"I-,"

"Dont want to hear it." Jason growled, leaning forward.

"I`m right though." Tim muttered, now no longer meeting his eyes.

"Weather you are or arnt what you did was stupid," Jason stated, "Can you comprehend the danger that you could have gotten yourself into, or anyone else?"

"I wouldnt-,"

"Not intentionally." Dick said, a little softer then his younger brother, "But Timmy what if someone got hurt or even killed trying to save you? What if this information got into someone elses hands, some who wouldnt come to us, someone who would go to the press or the cops."

Tim looked back at his feet an ashamed blush on his face. Jason narrowed his eyes and Dick`s face fell, "Tim?"

"Someone`s been hacking into my computer, looking through my files for the past two weeks, I only found a trace of them yesterday, that`s why I came here," Tim said, he looked up eyes desperate, "I`m sorry, I-I locked down my computer and everything but it wasnt strong enough, I dont know how but then got through and I came here to tell you, you guys can do something...right?" Tim asked. Dick hid his face in his hand muttering under his breath while Jason just continued to glare.

"Why do you care?"

"What?" Tim asked frowning.

"I mean," Jason shrugged, "Why collect all this information and then go nuts when someone else steals it? Why do you care if our secret is exposed when you were going to do it anyway?"

"I was never going to tell anyone." Tim stated, "I just-,"

"I dont believe you Tim," Jason hissed, "I think you just dont want someone else hogging your hard effort, your nights looking for us and prying for answers, see what you people who try to pry into our lives and find us for your own social gain is that when were gone, there is no one protecting Gotham from the murderers and the rapist and the psychos and arsonist, the people that know every which way o make you _bleed_ and finally once you realize your mistakes, once you find yourself crying for someone to save you, you can only blame yourself for the chaos you caused, because once were gone you wont be the person who reveled the truth you`ll be the person who reveled _hell_." Jason snapped, He didnt feel even slightly bad when he saw tears in the younger boys eyes.

He looked to Dick as for some sort of comfort Dick sent his younger brother a angry glare before Jason narrowed his eyes at him, a small conversation going on there and Dick knew no matter how harsh his words were, they were true. Tim saw this and before the kid broke down at his horrible mistakes Jason looked to him once more.

"But you dont need to worry, because I`m the one who was hacking you computer."

"Jason!"

"What?" Tim asked, not caring that he`d just been put through a small meat grinder of guilt and self loathing but more relived that he hadnt lost is information to a nobody.

Jason nodded, "Were not stupid Tim, we know what were doing."

"Ohmigod." Tim gasped, as if he had almost had a heart attack, "You-you ass!" he finally snapped.

Jason chuckled darkly, "You just figured that out now? This isnt your secret Tim, this isnt your responsibility, But it is mine, ours."

"Why didnt you say anything when you first found out?" Tim asked looking between him and Dick.

Dick shared a look with Jason before turning back to Tim, "Why didnt you?"

"I-This- I dont know what you want me to say." Tim sighed looking at his shoes.

"Why are you following us, would be a good start." Dick said encouragingly. A small embarrassed blush erupted on the ki`d face, "I-I started it because I knew I could, Knew I could find out who Batman was."

"So you put everyone in danger just because you could?" Dick frowned, "Tim, that doesnt sound like you."

"Yeah," Jason growled, "Your going to learn real fast not to bull shit us, especially this early in the morning."

Tim shook his head closing his eyes, "Batman needs a Robin."

Even though Tim whispered it in the lowest tone possible the two hero`s managed to hear. They let the younger boy continue, "A few months ago, Batman and Robin left the states, three days later, Batman came back alone, a week later, Joker was returned to arkham in a body cast and telling everyone the story of how he killed Robin, I-I never believed the rumors, the papers, but night after night, no Robin, Batman was going nuts, every criminal he met never got out any less bruised, he was losing control, so I had to find out who he was, if i could help then, I had the right too, at least, thats what I thought." Tim said His eyes searching their calm faces.

"You, Robin." Jason growled, "No, hell no."

"But-,"

"No," Jason snapped he leaned forward slightly, "You listen to me right now Tim Drake, If you think Batman was being to harsh on those freaks then you would never make it in this gig, every one of them deserves so much more, what Batman gives then is a tap on the wrist, because I can tell you right now that if I had the choice then all of them would be six feet under, I would give them all the pain that they cause because there are kids going to sleep tonight that lost parents, brothers, sisters to those people you feel sorry for!" Jason snapped, "Stop following us because you obviously dont have what it takes to be Robin, or anyone for that matter, so just give up Tim."

"No!" Tim said defiantly standing up, Blue eyes burning, "I`ve come this far and just because you tell me to give up doesnt mean I just do that, I`m not the one who failed!"

The room became quiet and Dick looked between the two boy`s standing up slowly like any sudden movement would set off a chain explosion, Blue eyes never breaking away from blue eyes, small sparks cracking in the air like fire. "Maybe we should all just calm down for a second." Dick said, eyes scanning each boy, Trying to decide who was going to move first, Tim was never a fighter all the time he`d known he, yet then again he`d never heard Tim say anything like that, and Jason, just because he was confined to a wheel chair didnt mean he wouldnt try to kill Tim.

"Look," Tim sighed, his voice shacking ever so slightly, Jason`s livid glare on him so hard that it might hurt him to continue to speak, yet he did, "All asking for is a chance, just one chance, I know this is dangerous, I know this is life and Death but I want to help, I want to do something," Tim picked up the back-pack that he only just now noticed, unzipped it a pulled out a red laptop, walking around the table and handing it out to him, "If not, If you really think I cant handle myself then here, everything is in there. take it and just erase everything."

Jason continued to glare and Dick ran a hand through his hair, his brother was stone cold silent, what was going through his head? He knew he should be thinking about what Tim was proposing but he was too worried that Jason was suddenly going to smash Tim`s head against the coffee table.

Slowly Jason grabbed the laptop in his hands, looking it over then suddenly slammed it against the edge of the coffee table, the corner of the small sturdy table ripping right into the middle of the hardware. Every other person in the room jumped in surprise as the trash metal hit the floor, "That felt good." Jason sighed, he looked back to Tim who looked just as surprised as Dick had, "You-,"

"I`ll buy you another one," Jason stated, "You asked me for a chance, I`d be a hypocrite if I didnt give it to you, if we didnt give it to you. But once chance, fail then I swear-,"

"I wont I promise!" Tim said, excitement radiating over the anger there was there between them just moments before.

"And another thing," Jason snapped, "you talk to me like that again and you and this`ll be you. I may be crippled but I`m not taking shit from a kid."


	13. Chapter 13

**Noon: I loved your question so much (because he`s like my fav character other then Jason) and to answer: oh how could i leave him out :D**

**Striking shadow: Tim was always a good Robin, a saint compared to the others, he had to wear the R :) **

**konohaflameingninja: Tim is so ready to be Robin :) sadly, Jason`s not returning to the red, green and yellow and I`m sure you`ll like the next surprise in this chapter :D**

"Move faster Tim or your ass is **dead**!"

Jason narrowed his eyes watching the twelve year old slide under the dummy the tumble into a clean roll, rest on his knees as the threw three throwing knifes at the back, not so hard to puncture any organs and important veins underneath the skin, but deep enough for the opponent to feel more then a little pain. His icy blue eyes scanned the boy`s every move, watching, criticizing every second.

Two months, thats how long it`s taken to get a good flow on everything, between school work, different house holds, trying not to make the idea of training Tim to be Robin obvious to Bruce and Alfred alike. Between the two of them the only other person who knew was Dick, and even he was having doubts, but that`d started from the beginning.

"I dont like this Jason." Dick stated, closing the door to Tim`s room at the manor, eyes on his younger brother as he did so, "Were supposed to be keeping kids away from this type of stuff, not pulling them in."

"No one asked you to get involved." Jason stated with a cold shrugged, "Beside`s look at him, the kid is exhausted, he`ll quit before you know it and you`re golden conscience will be clean."

Dick shook his head, "This isnt funny Jason, you can just ring him around until he fails."

"I`m not. I didnt lie to him, I`m giving him the chance to prove himself, if he doesnt quit then great, good for him, but you cant tell me your not hoping for him to fail." Jason said Dick narrowed his eyes, "Only because I dont want to see anyone get hurt over this, not again Jason, but why push him so hard."

"Because on the off chance he does make it, then just like you I`m making sure shit like that never happens to him, cant you at least be happy that I`m not letting him run around the streets on his own, training just keeps him off the streets, out of harm and now he`ll be able to kick someone`s ass other then the school bully."

Dick let out a long sigh, "And Bruce? You cant be certain he`ll want another Robin, even if all the training goes right, what then?"

"Just let me worry about that." Jason nodded, Dick frowned, "I`m afraid to, after what you said at the apartment, about giving those people what you say they deserve, Just dont teach him that, k`ay."

Jason narrowed his eyes at the older man, "What`s the matter Dick? Afraid to subjugate another to the real horrors of the world, you cant protect him forever you know."

"So It`s better he learn it here then out there? I dont want Tim thinking like that, ever, let him have his mind to himself." Dick growled walking out.

Jason took a small breath to pull himself from his memories, blinking once as his eyes focused back at Tim who was getting tired but continued with the flips with were slightly sloppier then his roll have not works on those as much, but even though he wouldnt say it out loud, Tim`s persistence was impressive, he never whined, cried or pouted when he decided to work him a little harder.

They trained in the training room at the back of the manor, the room had always been sound proof so it was easy to keep any sounds in the room, it worked well, especially when trying to keep training Tim a secret. if Bruce found out before Tim was ready to put on the costume then Bruce would probably drop a two ton house on the project.

Now, Tim was in gym shorts and a tank and his long hair was still clinging to his face from the sweat, when he landed Jason noticed the small shacking of his joints telling him Tim was going to collapse soon or he`s end up passing out. Jason frowned, "Move you ass Tim, you life may not be on the line now but when it is you cant take breaks." He called.

Tim gave this side like nod as he ran at the dummy with the dun and jumped up throwing a kicking it in it`s chest, he landed on the balls of his feet, throwing his legs up and kicking the weapon from the dummies hands. Tim got this weird concentrated look on his face before jumping up and pushing off the dummies shoulder`s to do a front flip. He probably meant to land on the next dummy`s shoulder`s but he collided head fist with the dummy, landing with a loud thud on the ground.

Even Jason winched.

He rolled the chair over, a chuckle breaking past his lips once he realized Tim didnt break anything, he held a hand out for the younger boy who took it great-fully. "Were done for today." Jason said, Tim looked like he was about tot protest, most likely he thought it was because of his collision but Jason stopped him, "You were fine, but you look like shit, go clean up, and get something to eat, just dont wake Alfi."

"I never do." Tim smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

Jason grabbed the duffle bag and threw the guns into the bag, believe it or not they were real, the dummies couldnt use them but Bruce had used them to auto fire at him and Dick when they themselves were training. He wasnt going to let Tim train in real gun fie till he was certain that the kid wouldnt run head first into a bullet, or in this case, face first.

He sighed looking over his shoulder just as Tim closed the door behind him, and a small smile played on his lips, they`d have to work on that. He let out a small breathy laugh, "Robin...just maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I-I dont like this." he said, ducking his head slightly as his blue eyes trailed around the almost empty diner, he was sitting at the bar table at the small little diner that Barbara worked at. It was the real first time he`d been out in the open in forever, Alfred was more the willing to take him to the diner to meet the red head as long as he got out, he was starting to get a little too pale.

But he felt eyes on him, even if they weren't, he was the son of a billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne and even if the house was never guarded by reporters, once out of the house they were at the mercy of question, bright flashes and rumors. He never liked it, but the way the paranoia was tugging at his mind like some type of puppey, ugh! He hated it!

The only reason he came here was because Barbara needed the blue prints to several main firms that had been robbed the past few months and not so much of a single trace of evidence. with collage, work and what sleep she could get she didnt have time to stop by the cave, with some pleading and the promise of free chili-dogs he decided to give up and lose the vampire-hermit crab shroud he had produced over the past few months and get out.

"Relax Jaybird." Barbara said, a sympathetic smile playing on her lips as she slid him a plate of chili-dogs and a coke, he blinked vigorously for a moment before he actually started in on the food, giving Barbara the file as he twisted on the bar-stool, his foot nudging the folded wheel-chair that leaned against the counter next to him.

"This is great," Barbara smiled at him thankfully, "Thanks."

"No problem."

She leaned in close after she slipped the file under the counter with the rest of her school things, "So, have you thought about a name yet?"

"Hmm?" He asked in confusion looking up from his food.

"You`ve been doing this for the past what two three months," Barbara said, her green eyes bright, "You have to have some catchy name for yourself."

Jason shrugged he never thought of it that way, at the start he told Bruce he didnt want to be called Robin, not because of maybe future generation`s of the bird because at the time that wasnt on his mind but because Robin had always be that annoying, quirky, acrobatic kid that was always right at Batman`s side, the idea of turning such a rambunctious image into someone who had been force to sit down seemed cruel. Any other name seemed silly and really unnecessary because he and Bruce didnt have full length conversation, if he Bruce called him anything over the line it was Jay.

"Not really." He stated, taking a large bite of his food. Barbara produced a small pout, "Well, thats your homework, think of something interesting, something symbolic."

"What`s wrong with Jay?" He asked with a small frown and Barbara shrugged, "That`s to obvious though, come on it`ll be fun." She smiled, he flinched slightly when the bell to the front door rung and they halted the hero talk. His head was down facing his food, trying not to make eye contact which is why he didnt see Barbara`s eyes light up at the new comer, "Hey, I was wondering if I`d see you today, the usual?"

"...yes...please."

The words were so quiet he was spent a moment trying to figure out weather or not he actually hear it. he knew someone was there, sitting next to him, he coud feel the body head just a little and the hear the stiffness in their movements, he slowly glance to the side to see the person starring right back at him, he glared but the person, a girl, a teen, she didnt seem fazed nor did she seem to care as her eyes _scanned _ him up and down. Like she was trying to identify if he was a threat or not.

It was weird because thats something Batman taught all of them, that was their first lesson, know your opponent. Was this girl looking for a fight? but as he did he own analyzing he noticed the torn clothes, the sweat shirt was two sizes to big for her smaller frame, the skin around her face was the only skin her showed, it was just slightly darker then his own skin color, she looked to be half Asian, maybe? Black hair and the there was a scrape on her cheek and a bruise on her jaw line.

"Heellooo." Both of them jumped slightly at the snap of Barbara`s finger`s between their stare, they looked to the red head, who handed the girl her plate with almost everything on the menu, man the girl could eat, but he clothes did suggest street rat, similar to his own experiences on the streets, some times you ate, sometimes you didnt.

"Thank you." The girl muttered and started digging in, Barbara gave him as small look saying:_ what the hell was that?_

He just shrugged and continued to eat. for the next half hour they ate in silence, letting Barbara do her job and serve annoyingly mean people or annoyingly cheery people that probably came down from Metropolis, either way, they said nothing, not until Barbara cut in once more, "You know in my world people usually start off with hi."

He and the other girl shared a small glance at each other but their lips remained sealed, Barbara sighed, realizing Jason new quality of a an anti-social, and the girls obvious reluctance to speak in general. She gestured to him, "This is Jason Todd-Wayne, and Jason," she smiled, yet her green eyes were sharp on him, reading clearly to be nice as she continued, "This is Cassandra, Cassandra Cain."

"Hello." Cassandra nodded, he returned the polite nod back to her.

"Sup, Nice to meet." you he muttered, really not care as much as he should. The diner`s phone rang and with a quit muttered one moment Barbara was answering it. He returned to eating his third plate of chili-dogs, he wasnt really that hungry, he was just passing time till Alfred came back around to get him, after a moment he became aware of the girls eyes on him he looked up at her, a little less hostile then last time. Even when the the look of slight disgust was writen in her eyes when she looked at the object on his plate. He raised an eyes brow, "What?"

The girl met his eyes, "What...is it?"

"Um chili-dogs," He blinked, "are you telling me you never had a chili-dog before lady?"

The girl shook her head frowning, she didnt look like she was going to anytime soon though, he smirked and slid the plate her way, "Knock yourself out, usually anyone who tries to take this stuff away from me gets their head bitten off, but i think I`ll let you slide if you`ve never tired a chili-dog before."

The first sigh of amusement glittering in her eyes before she bravely tried the food bravely before a small smile spread over her lips, "Not so...un-unappetizing." she said, having slight trouble with her words, he`d ask Barbara about it later but with a small smile he grabbed the stack of to-go carriers and dumped the rest of the food into it, handing it to her, "Then here, on me, take it before I scarf it down."

The girl smiled but didnt decline the offer, another sign that she lived on the alley ways, never deny food, you dont know the last time you`ll get to eat. Just for that reason was probably why he was being as nice as he possible could, that was saying something for him, but it also could be Barbara`s batglare.

He`s relaxed more then he should`v in the small diner because the moment he did he missed the sound of the bell on the door and he was more confident to look to his right to see another woman, long brown hair, snow boots, dark blue trench coat and her purse was a little to close for him so when it "Slipped" off the counter, he barely needed to catch it, he handed it to her, wishing he`s let her pick it up herself but Alfred would`ve killed him, but really he knew these type of people, this woman was trying to get his attention with out blatantly tapping him of the shoulder. This woman was what he`d been dreading, she was a reporter, the moment he handed her the bag her eyes lit up, "Hey, your Jason Todd, arnt you."

"Nope." he stated, looking back to Cassandra who gave him a look, noticing his obvious cringe and now stiff posture.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?" the woman asked as sweetly as possible, but it didnt hide the fact he knew what an ass she probably was beyond the paper and pen.

"Yes, yes I do mind, leave me the hell alone." He growled, he want having any of it, not on his real first day out.

"Come on," She smiled as he turned to face her fully, "Just a few."

"So you can try to ruin my families face in this city with your lies, twisted words and rumors?" He asked with venom, "I dont think so."

"did Daddy tell you to say that?" She asked. she glanced down then back you, "Is that your chair?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, just asking, is it true that you experienced your injuries in a booming in Ethiopia, or is that a lie used to cover the truth." She stated. He narrowed his eyes, "What truth are you talking about lady?"

"Has Mr. Wayne ever shown any...anger issues you you or your older brother...Richard I think? I`m just worried he might try to cover up some unfortunate 'accident' you received."

"Are you trying to imply Bruce did this to me?" He stated, there was so much ice in his voice it was a wounder she didnt freeze.

"Just observation Mr. Todd," The brown haired woman smiled sweetly, "why else would he refuse to keep you in the hospital, prefuring your trement to be at the house, trying to keep you quiet?"

"Right to the point arnt you lady? No didnt do this to me, you can got fuck yourself and why dont you go kick come more puppies while your at it, hmm?" Jason growled.

"If Bruce wayne is such a good father then does he know how filthy his children talk?" The woman asked.

"You havent seen filthy language." he growled.

"Jason?"

He looked to see Barbara, glaring at the woman but talking to him, "Alfred`s here."

"Thank god." he sighed he fixed his chair and pulled himself down into it, as he wheeled away the woman`s question`s didnt stop, "Todd, is it true you were only in that situation because of your biological mother?"

"Watch it lady!" Barbara snapped, "Take one more step, say one more word and I`ll deck your ass right here."

He shook his head, grabbing her hand, "She`s not worth it." he said, the words like lead in his throat, he wished he hadnt said it, he wanted to see Barbara hit this woman, hell, he wanted to hit her! But it wasnt going to help anyone. He looked around and realized just then that Cassandra had left, probably not wanting any attention directed towards her.

_"Jason, that costume, Your-!" _

He hissed slightly pinching the bridge of his nose, no, not here, not now. he needed to get out, leave, before Barbara could stop him he wheeled out the front door, "Jason! Not that way-,"

he pushed the wheels of the chair right into the small group of reporters, bright lights flashed in his face for about two minutes and question`s were incoherently thrown at him, but he tried to remian calm, Bruce and Alfred prepared him for this, he just had to breath to think.

"Oh that looked like it hurt alot more."

"Stop it." he muttered trying to push past the group, "Please just leave me alone."

"Lets clear this up, okay pumpkin?"

"Jason Todd! How long to you think you`ll be confied to the chair?"

"Do you blame yourslef for what happened?"

"How is your family coping?"

"Tell the big man I said hello."

"I said Leave me alone!" he snapped rolling the chair over someone`s foot.

"Jason what do you plan for your future?"

"Are you in any way dealing with depression?"

"Fuck off!" he snapped.

"At least the other bird boy had some manors, maybe I should teach you a lesson to better follow in his footsteps..."

"Jason Todd was your mother-,"

"Shut it!"

"I remember that kid when he wasnt in the chair and to tell the truth, I think another beating would do him good."

_I tried Bruce, Oh I really did, you have to believe me, I wanted nothing more then to leave...they just didnt stop..._

"JASON!"

A hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and before he knew it he was being dragged backwards, just enough to pull him off of the man, he didnt even realized he`d attacked him, but how it really started was a mystery he just blacked out, it`d never happened like that before. There was blood on his still flailing fist and the man was sitting up, holding his broken nose that gushed the scarlet liquid like a hose. the man`s eye was already red and puffy, and he knew it would bruise.

All he could do though was glare, he couldnt feel sorry for them, how could he?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ugh, this took to long to get out, sorry about that. **

**Noon: Dami and Jason are a pair to be reckoned with and your welcome :)**

**Striking Shadow: If you have one batfamily member then you need them all :D**

**Konoahaflameingninja: Yeah, Cass is great, at first I didnt like her but once I started reading more about her I was like' this lady is awesome! Reporters are annoying people to the bat family, heh Jason will have non of it. And no fear the update is here :D**

"Jason," Bruce sighed, his eyes boring into the sixteen year old who refused to look at him, a small pout on his face as instead he settled for staring out the window, the rainy cold day mimicking the boy`s mood of the day, "I know that you tried to...control yourself but the fact is that this cannot happen again."

Jason`s jaw line twitched in a sign that the temper that Bruce was talking about was slowly rising, he remember the yelling matching not only between Jason and Dick but also with himself, even before he took the younger boy in he knew his anger would be a problem, but he hoped, wished maybe that being Robin would allow him to Chanel that anger into something better, something productive, really all it did was give Jason a punching bag, and every time he punched harder.

"Jason, I think we need to get a few things off your chest." Bruce said, pausing to see if the teen would speak up but he continued to stare away out into the yard. He sighed, "before your accident, I wanted to talk to you about your parents, about your mother and father, but between the time your ran off to find your real mother and then...there just wasnt ever a right time, but right now is probably the best time Jason."

"You have done so well with what has been thrown at you and I`m proud of you Jason," he breathed, "Your not the same angry boy that i took in nor the one who refused to let anyone close, you`ve grown as a person and even in your current state you still hold your head high, your strong, brave, you have a hero- complex bigger then anyone i know and your attitude even at it`s worse has reminded me and still does that even if not by blood you are my son."

He smiled slightly seeing Jason`s features lift slightly but still his eyes never met him, Bruce continued, "But, you anger will always cloud the good person you are Jason and if you cant learn to control it, then it might be the end of you, please try."

Finally Jason`s blue eyes slowly looked to him, "I think I`ve done enough, I think I`ve given my all, Bruce, and yet it still isn't enough."

"Jason-,"

"You want to talk," Jason stated, "fine, but it wont be to me, I`m done, I did nothing wrong, that guy was an ass and he was stupid to mess with me, dont tell me you wouldnt of done the same thing."

"Theres a difference between wanting to do something and actually doing it Jason!" Bruce stated, "even if your actions were justified you still need to control them before they get out of hand!"

"I`m not a child Bruce I dont need lectures," Jason said pointedly. earning a sharp look from his father, "Then prove you can control yourself, you`ve been doing well with your family and especially Tim, whatever your doing it works weather it`s breathing exercises or just having someone outside to family to talk to but realize that you do have to go out again, you cant stay copped up all your life Jason."

"Thats what you think." He growled, "But then again its not like I have any choice, right."

"Jason," Bruce sighed, "Dont go there, I would never force anything upon you unless I was sure you could handle it, but Jason, you`ve needed to talk about alot of things, even before now, why cant you just talk to me?"

"Because I have nothing to say Bruce," Jason seethed, "nothing that will change anything that I do, who cares about a sad little kid with a dead beat dad and a sick mom, who cares about a street rat punk who cant make anything of himself, who cares about the charity case, the replacement, the angry boy and now the crippled nothing, no one cares Bruce."

"I do Jason." Bruce said eyes boring into him, "that is why I`m trying to help you, please just tell me, what happened to you Jason."

"Why do you want to know so badly!" He snapped, "why do you need to hear what that freak did to me!?"

"I dont Jason, God know I dont, I want to take what happened to you and bury it but that doesnt get **you **anywhere, dont you want to move on?"

"Yeah, hell yeah, but for once," Jason growled, "I`m doing to do it my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Slow down!" Dick cried out his hands n the dash board of the car as it bumbled and rocked while speeding over the hill like terrine. The sound of the rubber tires shifting against the dirt then against nothing for a slit second before it hit ground once more and sent the three people in the car bouncing against the leather seats.

"I think I`m gonna be sick." Tim gasped in the back seat, Jason split this shit eating grin on his face as he looked back at the kid, "Aw come on Timmy, this is fun, I mean just wait till we have to teach you how to drive."

"Jason, eyes on the road!" Dick gasped looking closer to passing out then Tim was.

"There is no road Dick, shesh calm down." Jason laughed turning back to the wheel and instantly slamming the breaks and spinning in a doughnut a few times before taking off in another direction.

Dick had woken him up early on this beautiful Sunday morning asking him if he wanted to take a drive, naturally he though it was on the bike to the city, but this was better, much better. Dick, Alfred, Tim and Bruce had presented him with his very own car, one of his favorite modules and in his opinion it was always going to be a classic. The vigilantes worked on it a little to make it more wheel-chair accessible, putting all the gas and break controls in the wheel of the car.

He did know weather this was Bruce`s idea as an apology but either way...he was forgiven.

The question on weather Dick and Tim, who made the mistake on wanting to ride wide him during the first test drive, wold forgive **him.**

Jason peaked over to Dick who`s face had turned slightly flushed, his left hand reached out to the dash while his other hand gripped the seat belt for dear life. While Tim, slightly more calm and less pron to shouting when Jason decided to pull a dangerous and slightly dizzy move with the car sat buckled in, but was leaning forward hands on the back of Dick`s seat.

"It`s a good day to die right Dick?!" Jason taunted and Dick lowered his head muttering quick prayers to live through this. Jason spun the vehicle once more before coming to a sudden halt in front of Alfred and Bruce, a muffed grunt told him Tim hit his head a little to hard against the seat. Jason pushed the door open and unlocks the wheel chair from the car, pressing the button to release the small ramp as he rolls out smirking in amusement as Dick and Tim both stumble out of the car with knees like pudding.

"wussies." Jason smirks.

"Assuming all efforts to make Master Richard and young Timothy soil themselves are at a stand still, you all may come in for dinner." Alfred stated a small hint of amusement in his own eyes.

"Sorry," Tim sighed, already putting his phone away, "That was just my Dad, I have to go."

The other`s said their good by`s for the day and as Tim passed him he caught the younger boy`s eye, nodding so lightly that it was almost nonexistent, he`d be the only other person seeing Tim later, they still had practice and even though Tim was doing outstandingly good for someone who should be playing video games or base-ball, but it didnt mean he was going to let up on the kid, because when they finally confronted Bruce Tim couldnt be less then the best.

They watched Tim head off down the drive before Bruce turned back to them, "It`s for the best because we need to discuss something."

Jason`s jaw clenched, was he really going to go into it again? This time with Alfred and Dick to back him up?

"There are street kid`s disappearing," Bruce said and Jason let out a small relived breath as the man continued, "no one know`s where there going but I`m sure I have a few guesses."

"Lead the way." Dick nodded and they headed back into the house, not saying a thing till they got to the large computer, "There are several kid`s on record` that have actually been as missing," Bruce said pulling up seven different profiles of teens different sizes and heights, "Recently I`ve run into a few group of, well to put it bluntly ninja`s, some meet the height requirements of these teens but there are definitely more then seven, and their robbing shops for money, jewelry, not something you`d expect from anyone other then a common crock, but then again their also scarring people for sport."

"Targeting." Dick nodded, "This is all practice."

"What i was thinking, but their still hurting people," Bruce stated, "so this is number one priority, find were they work, live and who the hell is training them."

"I do a cross reference search on local video feed around the city for these seven," Jason said, "But it`d be great if you could get me a blood sample of a piece of cloth for scanning."

"On it, I`m heading out early tonight, Bane broke loose from his cell in Arkham and if I`m going to have a real chance at searching for this fools and him then I need a head start." He looked to Jason now, "I need you to give me a list of his last known hiding places."

"On it." he smirked rolling over to the computer, he leaned back in the chair to look Bruce in the eye, "and cross reference any chemical plants he might need to refuel at?"

"Exactly." Bruce nodded, a smile pulling on the edges of his mouth, he looked back to Dick, "I need the specks on your suit though, last time you fought Bane the last repairs didnt seem to hold very well."

Dick nodded and Jason looked back to the computer and a smirk played on his lips when he saw a reminder he`d set just a few months ago pop up, while Bruce ad Dick talked about their secrets he pulled on the com and dialed Barbara`s phone, seeing her com link was turned off, Batman and Nightwing were going out early but it didnt mean she had to.

Thank fully the girl answered her phone, "`ello?"

"Hey Barbie hows it hangin`?" he chuckled and he swore he heard the smile on her face.

"Oh, Jaybird your the exact person I wanted to hear from today."

"Stop it your making me blush," He teased playfully as he worked absent mindlessly on the projects Bruce ordered him on, "Beside`s what kind of person would I be if I didnt wish you happy birthday?"

"Thanks Jason, you really are the best." She breathed a small tired laugh, he blinked sympathetically, "Rough night?"

"Rough week." the red-head groaned, "I`ve got a twenty page essay to turn in to my professor tomorrow, I`ve got to bat things everyday and then theres dad and ugh, Jason it`s all a wreak."

"Well," he said sending the key coordinates from Bane`s past hide outs to the batmobile, "take today off and relax, the city is as safe as it`s ever going get."

"Bull," Barbara called him on it, "what about Bane?"

"Bruce has him, and both he and Nightwing are working on this ninja thing." He said shacking his head, ninjas.

"Oh, I actually ran into those freaks last night." Barbara gaped, "Their no joke, they pack a pretty heavy punch but all and all it`s just blind rage being refined, if Bruce play`s it right then they should be easy, I mean as long as they hold still."

"Do they ever hold still?"

"Nope." Barbara stated, Jason looked to his left as Nightwing walked over to him, "Is that Babs?"

Jason rolled his eyes knowingly, "Hey Barbie, your boyfriend wants to talk to you."

"Shut up." was the response he received by both parties, it only made him smirk, he handed the com to Dick, "Keep it Pg Dick, I dont want you infesting my computer with you weird fetishes."

Dick smacked him on the back of the head just as he slipped on the com piece talking lowly to Barbara. Jason rolled his eyes at the two of them, they totally had a thing, an elephant in the room, they just refused to talk about it and at this rate it was going to go on forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pay attention to the sounds Tim, rely on your ears just like you do your sight." Jason called to the younger boy not far off. Jason had slowly and stubbornly put up the room in a small fair like order, things to jump over here, places to pause there, but the idea wasnt to teach Tim how to jump nor was it his plan to see how fast the coarse could be completed. No this challenge was for the twelve year old to go the whole round blind folded, relying only on touch, sound and smell.

Right now the boy was on a thin plank, walking over a heavily filled kiddy pool Jason managed to drag in without killing himself. the plank ended about two thirds of the way, Tim need to flip off the board and onto the mat, then skim into a quick roll under the barb wire. Seemed easy enough.

Yet right now Tim was using his foot to navigate the edges of the plank, he was dangerously close to the edge, not that he was drown in a pool that reached his lower legs but it might be colder then usual having dunked ice into it.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, the irritation seeping in as he heard his apprentice fall into the water, "Again." he yelled.

Tim pulled off the blind fold and rested over the edges of the pool, the way the kid`s cheeks were flushed the cold water probably felt all to good. Jason blinked, "Tim."

"I`m going, I`m going." He called pushing himself up and out of the small pool, "God Jason, your acting like a drill Sargent."

"Because I might as well be," He stated watching Tim head to the begin once more and cover his eyes with the rung out blindfold, "Here, I`m not your friend, I`m not your brother, I`m not your neighbor or your study buddy, no here I`m the person who`s going to keep your ass alive, now faster."

Tim grunted as he pushed off the blocks in a round off, once his feet touched the ground he jumped back up preforming a mid air split, just missing the parallel bars beneath him. Jason watched critically as Tim went through the routine once more judging every second, finding Tim`s weak points and his stronger points.

Like himself, Tim wasnt an acrobat like Dick, he preformed flips and twist adequate and nothing more. While Dick would add his own flare like a cheerleader, Dick was all about making his own statements on the field moving like he had no real care in the world nothing to lose. He went with things in a roll never stopping nor looking back, it was an admirable trait but one that he himself said was self destructive.

He himself was the definition of destructive and he knew it. He never really meant to break bone or throw people into shook, he just blacked out, coming to when Batman pulled him away, green gloved soiled in blood. It was worse after Felipe Garzonas, to this day he still didnt know weather he pushed him or not either way when he thought about it he would never regret if if he did, some people didnt deserve a cell, nor did they deserve any type of salvation. Some people deserved to die.

Tim, Tim was completely different, even now he was bringing something new to the table. The kid was seven levels of book smarts and was easy to teach only because he was so willing to learn, just like all of them he shared that hero-complex that forced them into this, forced them to need that rush like a drug that could never be satisfied. Tim was the smart one and he watched and calculated things, and just like all over their own traits it would both save his life and hurt him.

If it was up to him, nothing would touch that boy. Jason smirked blowing out his nose, he sounded like some over protective parent...he might as well be Bruce now.

"Tim." Jason called as the younger boy finally completed rolling under the barb wire, he paused looking up in Jason`s direction as he pulled off the blindfold, a questioning look on his face.

"Lessons over, good job." He nodded. Tim stood up brushing the still dripping water from his clothes, "Did you just say good job?"

Jason rolled his eye, "Dont make it a big deal Tim, beside`s you deserve it, get some sleep and take tomorrow off."

Tim nodded, looking away as he walked over to get his things, "Okay."

Jason eyes the younger kid, was that disappointment he heard? He also didnt miss the small mask on his protege`s face when he told him after two and a half months of training that he could take a much needed break. Why? When he was training to be Robin Bruce pushed him so hard he was begging for days off, days off that never came, but Tim really was different, or maybe it was something more.

Yet his own curiosity wasnt enough to pry so he didn't. Tim was going to have to settle his own demons just like the rest of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," He yawned, boardly typing away against the computer`s keys, the sound echoing off the jutting cavern walls. He was only finishing up the last of the city searches on Bruce`s ninja case. The Batman has run into them the night before and managed to get a cloth sample, while doing this he was also waiting for the initial scan of chemical`s on the fabric. which left him with nothing to do but wait patiently in the darkness of the cave, elbow on the computer`s key pad and his face pressed against his fist in boredom while his other hand skimmed over those keys, imputing correct data, time and leveling out concentrations in heat patterns.

Right now Though he was once again chatting with the one and only Batgirl, who had made the pleasant effort to visit him in the cave, after of course he took control of her bike because with the vehicle hooked directly to the batcomputer, he could totally do that. It wasnt just to see her face past the video screen, no, Because like Alfred pointed out, Bats were stubborn about medical attention and had to be forced to get help.

"any thin else I cant do to, Oh I dont know prevent you from getting yourself killed?" He asked as Barbara walked over, jumping up to sit on the computer panels right next to him, holding an ice-pack to her forehead. The red head shook her head, a small smirk gracing her lips, "No, I think thats it for tonight."

"Good, I hate playing nurse." Jason growled but the corners of his mouth twisted in a small smile.

"Your adorable when you get all worried like that." She giggled and he glanced at her, before looking back to the screen and shacking his head.

"I`m starting to regret making you come here."

"You love me and you know it."

"I think your confusing love with tolerate Barbie." He chuckled, biting the inside of his cheek. Barbara leaned closer pulling him into a one armed side hug, "Always a charmer."

"It was either that or my astonishing good looks." He laughed eyeing her from the side.

"So you lost at both ends didnt you?" Barbara asked teasingly and Jason did his best to send her the worse bat glare as Barbara laughed, "You know I kid Jaybird. So, am I cleared Docter Todd?"

Jason raised an eyebrow to her, his eyes still on the computer screen, "Yeah, your clear, but I`ll be contacting bats to tell him to take you off the next two three days, if you pull your shoulder any more then your going to need surgery. Best to give yourself a break."

"Hmm," Barbara nodded realizing there was no use in arguing, "Maybe it`s for the best, I cant finally go to work fully rested."

He nodded and after a moment he looked at her, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something about that, not really your job but the one girl."

Barbara nodded, "Cassandra, yeah, she a sweet heart."

"Street kid?" He asked and Barbara nodded again, "Yeah, she came in about seven month ago, after i saw how starving she was the first time I just told her to keep coming back every time I`m on shift, when I first met her though she could barley talk and reading was out of the question."

"You taught her." Jason said, more of a statement then a question.

Barbara smiled, "Surprised?"

"Impressed." He corrected. Barbara`s smiled broadened for a moment, "Why did you want to know? You gonna start stalking her?"

"No that`s-," _Tim`s job,_ he almost said it, it almost forced its way past his lip and Barbara would`ve been to curious, to stubborn to let a comment like that go, and she wasnt the soft hearted soul Dick was. Barbara was logical and demanding and when she knew something was wrong she would peal it it till it was right again. That`s why he couldnt tell her. He`d have to deal with the fact that he couldnt tell her till he introduced Tim to Bruce-no to Batman.

The realization that this secret would get harder to keep only made him more paranoid by the second. He was counting the days when the detective figured it out.

"That would be weird," He corrected quickly, "No, just curious, Bats is working on case with street kids turning ninja, someone`s training them and your little friend seemed like someone who might know something."

Barbara bit her lower lip mulling over the thought, "I dont know Jason, Cass is kind of a loner when she wants to be."

"Hmm, It wouldnt hurt to ask," He said.

"Do you want me to

He shook his head, blinking slowly against the blue light, "No, I got this. I`ll Talk to B about it."

"Jason, dont scare her." Barbara growled slightly a warning in her voice and Jason chuckled, "Dont worry so much Babs, I`ll tell Bats to go easy, she hasnt done anything bad that we`ve know of. But just in case, what was he last name? Or did you already try finding family for her in case she was run away?"

"No, I never had the time to search her name, plus if she is a run away then i think it`arbars for the best, if they never taught her to speack or read then they dont deserve her." Barbara growled, green eyes sparking slightly. Jason put aside his work and typed in Cassandra Cain`s name against the data search. They only had to wait a moment before something popped up, something that made Jason frown.

"What? What`d you find?" Barbara asked seeing the slight concern on his face.

"It`s what i didnt find," He muttered looking Barbara in the eye, "Babs, Cassandra Cain doesnt exist."

"What do you mean doesnt exist, you mean thats not her real name?" Barbara frowned. Jason shook his head, "No, There`s a web scar here, which means someone paid for this girl to disappear, so no one will look for her, there are no hospital records, no blood samples, nothing everything is wiped clean. Someone didnt just kill her off the deleted her from complete existence."

"But why? Cass is just a kid, a run away."

"Maybe it`s who she ran away from," Jason said, his intrest in Cassandra Cain peaking just then, "But she had to get that name from somewhere, and I`ll be you there is a Cain out there just a small little- here we go, David Cain." Jason said his eyes narrowing as he looked at the mug shot, "David Cain, where the hell have I heard that name before?" he growled trying to rock it from his mind.

"Does this guy have any known addresses?" Barbara asked, jumping off the computer and coming to stand right beside him, as if the second he told her anything then she`d go and find this man.

Jason shook his head, "David Cain is a hitman, at least that`s what this police report says, other then that I dont have anyhting else on him, just like Cassandra, I think this dude went through a lot of trouble to make them both disappear, his daughter was probably easier to get ride of then himself," Jason looked to the red head who shared his own expression.

Jason picked up the com piece and slipped it on over his ear, hacking into Bruce`s ear peice, there was silence before the computer connected the two devices, "Batman, Jay here we have a problem."

"Ack! I thought I asked for radio silence." Bruce growled, in the back round he could hear loud rumbling a heavy fist hitting even heavier things, the first thing that came to mind was Bane.

"This is important, I think we might have a lead on that ninja case of yours." He said.

"Is the cave under attack?"

"No but-,"

"Are you and Alfred hurt?"

"Batman I-,"

"No, this is more important at the moment. I`ll deal with whatever it is afterwards." Bruce stated with a grunt. Jason hissed against clenched teeth, "Batman! Listen, Nightwing is right there, tell him to cover your ass for one second so you can hear when the hell I have to say!"

He didnt wait for Bruce to respond again, but continued, "forget all those other kids that we talked about, I`ve got a name for you, Cassandra Cain, techinally she doesnt exists but her father-,"

"David Cain." Bruce hissed and Jason frowned, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"David Cain was one of the people I worked with during **my** training, I refused to be apart of his pet project," Batman stated, "Which was to find someone worthy to replace him, dammit that`s what this is all about, those kids are training, are making a show of it to prove which one is the best to follow in his foot steps."

"Well, doesnt that just fit in nicely," Jason smirked, "But Cain deleted, or extinguished might be a better word, off of every internet surface, there`s only the slightest evidence that he even existed, but Barbara know`s Cassandra, she a local run away, I`d like to think if her father was taking care of her then she wouldnt be so hungry, maybe you can talk to her, get something out of her."

"And if not?"

"Then I`ve got a small mix of red stone cement and sand on that articular of clothing, he`ll be stationed near the docks or at least the teens anyway."

"Batman," Barbara growled picking up another com piece, "Be nice, this girl has done nothing wrong."

"I`ll keep that in mind Batgirl." Bruce said, "Now, let me get back to work, my schedule just became rather busy."

"Batman!" Barbara hissed before the coms locked altogether. the red head through the com piece down, Jason catching it before it could hit the ground, dusting it off like his friend`s anger was enough to break it alone, "Cool it Babs, you know how he is about this past stuff, for all we know he could`ve left Nightwing to battle Bane on his own so he can go brood about the old days. Either way I do think I`ts time you went home and got some sleep. Because you look like shit." He stated bluntly as Barbara tried and failed to glare at him.

With a finial sigh she nodded, obviously not trusting her own voice as he grabbed her things and headed back to the bike.


	15. Chapter 15

**Konohaflameninja: The idea of little chibi ninja`s are kinda cute hehe, I think Tim has mixed feeling about Jason`s training, but it all counts in the end, I apologize I try to send you a pm to wish you good luck but my computer is old and useless and wouldn't let me log in the whole day, but I hope you had a great time and everything worked out :D**

**Striking shadow: It wont be long now, Cass and Jason would be like the best partnership ever, sadly I dont think they even met in the comics :( sigh, I wonder if theres any hope to see her in New 52 but sadly I dont think i`ll be seeing her again, oh well. **

"Do you need any help there Bats?" Jason asked through the com, muffled sounds of fighting on the other end him that Bruce was having a slightly bit of difficulty ending this fight without hurting himself or Cassandra, who seemed not only to be a simple street kid but anything but simple, obviously her father taught her well if she was holding her own against Batman.

Jason, who had been listening in since the beginning, was highly amused given the current situation. This seemingly ordinary girl was going one on one with the batman, it wasn't entirely unimpressive.

"Jaybird, I`m going in before they hurt each other." Nightwing sighed in the other end of the com. Jason snickered, pulling up Bruce`s cowl visual so he could actually see what was going on in front of the Dark Knight. Jason raised an eyebrow at see Cass`s face hidden under the shades of her hoodie, but her blue eyes were glared and narrowed in complete concentration, something he knew he`d see on Bruce`s own face.

Yet hidden under the shadows he could tell where the bruises and the cuts were from the fight. none were fatal but there was a cut on her arm that seemed to never wanted to stop bleeding while scanner`s in Bruce`s suit said he had a rather nasty gas on his side. Maybe it was best for Nightwing to end this now, before Bruce lost his tempter on this poor girl. A temper that even he had noticed the past few weeks.

Jason blinked when in a flash Bruce sent a hard and swift kick into her abdomen, hard enough to make her lose her footing and go falling over the edge of the building.

"Bat-," Jason gasped, but in the next second Nightwing was stepping down in-front of Bruce, the unconscious Cassandra draped over his shoulder, she was to stubborn to be knocked out forcefully, which meant Nightwing must have administered a smoke pellet near her face the second he caught her, smart.

"Where to now Boss man?" Nightwing asked with a calm smile.

"The Cave, Jason, grab something to put over your eyes, she cant see you, we need to ask her a few questions-,"

"And having the cripple teen is to make her see there isnt a threat, yeah, yeah. I just have one question, can I wear the pink cowl, I`m sure she wont feel as intimidated." Jason said hearing a small bark of laughter from his older brother, "You kept that suit?"

"Shut up, both of you, Jason just do it, a simple eye mask will be fine." Bruce growled. Jason snickered in amusement not replying back as he rolled the chair over the the elevator, heading down another level into the masking area of the cave, more like storage, all the junk was here, old, new, unused, unwanted, unsafe, all of that. He reached up and flicked on the lights, showing the silver boxes upon boxes.

ng Cassandra`s wound. Bruce waved the older man away, "I`m fine Alfred, there`s work that needs to be done."

"How can you except to do such work when your bleeding on my nice clean floor sir?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow. Jason rolled over to the nearest box, entering the access code in the small panel and lifted the lid pushing past the old clothing and the bright colors and found a dark crimson domino mask, he instantly pressed it over his eyes, not opening them for a moment just so he could relish the feel of the mask on his face, picture the night sky, the feel of the stone gargoyle`s under his gloves. He missed that.

Taking in a reassuring breath he opened his eyes and closed the lid, the light catching another box not far off, his attention instantly granted as he rolled over to the box, it small enough to be pulled into his lap, he ran his hands over the indention, they were carved in, not professionally but it was still easy to read.

_There is no room for failure. JT +_

Jason raised and eyebrow and entered his own code but it refused to open, the looked back to the two letter`s JT, Jason Todd? biting his lower lip he mulled over the thought before entering two words, chili-dogs. The box clicked open and Jason gave a small fond smile at the idea Bruce used his favorite food as a password.

He lifted the lid all the way and he swore if his heart chose a moment to stop it was then, slowly his hands reached into the box and pulled out the torn and soiled and bloody fabric, the colors faded and darker at the same time, the rips like cuts and gashes because at one point they were, and laying at the bottom was half of a mask, only have because the other half had been torn away, slowly and painfully ripped away piece by piece. This was his suit, his last suit. slowly his hands curled into fist around it as the laughter echoed in the back of his mind.

Slowly he buried his face in the fabric, the strong smell of smoke and blood still there, "I- I`m sorry, But I`m over you."

Jason let the suit fall from his hands and into the box before he closed it shut and placed it back down before he headed back to the top floor cave just as the he saw the Bat mobile pull up into view. He forced a smile on his face as Nightwing and Bruce jumped out, the dark knight picking up the still knocked out girl and not saying a word as he walked over to the medical bay and laid her on the gurney. He turned to Alfred, "Get her cleaned up then wake her up, I have to work on seeing if I can reassess any files on her."

"Master Bruce it seems you yourself need medical attention." Alfred stated pulling out the necessities and handing them to Jason who pulled himself onto the the stool beside the bed and was Alfred working on bandaging Cassandra`s wound. Bruce waved the older man away, "I`m fine Alfred, I have work to do."

"And can you do that while your bleeding all over my nice clean floor?" Alfred asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Jason and Dick snickered as Bruce sighed in defeat to get treated by the older butler. No one denied Alfred, no one.

Jason turned back to his patient and placed the stitch against the cut, wiping away the blood before pulling her sleeve down once more.

"This girl really knew how to fight." Dick said, breaking the short silence like usual.

"Yes, she was putting on quite a show wasnt she, it just makes me more sure that she`s dangerous." Bruce growled. Jason raised and eyebrow at his father, "Because she was trained to be like her father? Didnt she run away from him though?"

"We dont know that." Bruce stated bluntly, "for all we know this could be just a ploy for daddy`s attention."

Jason shrugged looking back to Cass and leaning over her to stitch a small cut along her forehead, as he did so he looked down at her face, her blue eyes looked up at him, blinking slowly and he was no fool to not see the reorganization in those eyes, Bruce didnt know that she`s seen him before, if he had then the Dark knight never would have allowed him in the cave until Cass was gone.

Jason smiled down at her ever so slightly, lifting his other hand to rest a finger on his lips, Cass nodded the calm look never leaving her face as he sat back and grabbed her hand to help her sit up, the tension from Bruce and Dick suddenly flushing the area. Batman stood up just as Jason pulled himself back into the wheel-chair.

"Were going to ask you a few questions." Bruce growled, his eyes narrowing behind the cowl, "David Cain is your father, your name is Cassandra Cain."

Cass glanced at him before looking back to Batman, nodding.

"Did you run away from your father?"

Another nod.

"Why? how old were you?" Bruce asked circling the gurney she was laying on.

Cass`s eyes showed the first sign of reluctance to talk but she obviously seemed to move past it in order to keep a calm attitude, "My father...taught me, how t-to kill, he wanted me to live up to him. I-I dont know how old I was or how old I-I am."

"Whats your birthday?"

"I d-dont have one." Cassandra stated plainly her speech stuttering slightly as she tired to get a hold of her words. Jason caught Nightwing giving the girl a sympathetic look but she was only looking at Batman`s calculated stare, "That doesnt explain why you left him? Abuse? Did he kill your mother, or a loved one? Or did you finally realize what he was? How?"

Cassandra frowned another unreadable emotion spreading on her face, one much harder to conceal as she looked down at her hands that were limp in her lap, "I k-k-killed someone, then I lef-f-t him. I didnt want to kill anyone else."

"Your a murderer." Batman stated plainly and Jason found himself sharing a look with his older brother, Dick having a look of disbelief at Bruce`s words and his own face looked shadowed and too calm, a small conversation going on with just that look say: He knows what he`s doing.

"Yes." Cass said, not even trying to defend herself.

"I should take you to jail," Bruce growled, "But I need to know where David Cain is, now."

"I dont know." Cassandra said firmly, looking up once more to meet the large man`s eyes, "I have not seen him in a very long time."

"So you dont know about the small ninja army that he` running?" Nightwing asked, Cass frowned, "No."

"What stopped your father from coming to look for you?" Batman asked.

"I failed, That was his biggest fear, my failure." Cassandra said, "I suppose that is why he never looked."

"Who was your mother?"

"I have never met her."

"How did you come to Gotham, to my city, were you stationed here when you ran away?"

Cassandra shook her head, "No, I dont remember where we were when I killed that man, after I finished it i started walking and I didnt stop till I came here."

"Why?"

"Because," Cassandra stated turning to look at Jason himself but talking to Bruce, "The people here seemed just as broken as I was."

Bruce leaned forward grabbed Cass by the jaw and forcing her to look back to him, "Do you know anywhere we can find Cain?"

"My father was a very secretive man, but I do remember he does talk to a woman named Miss O-Oliver here in Gotham, at least he did l-last time." Cassandra stated, Bruce looked to him and Jason nodded already heading over to the computer as Batman continued to question the girl. Jason searched the first name and last name of Oliver under the female gender inside Gotham. Finding three people put only one matching, He looked over his shoulder to the Dark knight who nodded back to him. .

"Found her, she`s and orphanage owner, probably using the kids as quick cash, not completely unheard of but all the more horrible that it`s to Cain." Jason stated as he rolled the chair back over. Bruce and Cass traded a long look look before Cass spoke, "I want to help."

Jason was completely taken about by the new statement from the girl, as was everyone else in the room. But as Bruce denied her Jason`s own mind began to think, she was a fighter, a very good fight, she could hold her own even against Batman and that in itself was impressive. Cassandra was clam, collected, smart and knew how to keep a secret. It made him wonder wreath or not her suggestion was a bad idea or not...

"I said no." Batman growled.

"He`s my father." Cass stated.

"Your a liability," Nightwing stated rest a hand on the younger girl`s shoulder to get her attention, "You might let your feelings get a head of you."

"I can control myself." Cassandra said turning back to Bruce who pressed small pellet of knock-out gas close to face as soon as she turned towards him, falling back against the surgical bed once more.

Nightwing sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "Great, now what do we do with her?"

"Orphanage, Shelter, I dont care. Just keep her out of my way." Bruce growled walking towards to computer, Jason sighed looking to Dick, "You cant take her there, she`s older then me but she`s young enough to be put in the system, if her father is still searching for her then he`ll go straight towards her, we dont want that, leave it to me, I know a few places that would be fine for her to stay."

Nightwing nodded, "Whatever you say Jay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sighed parking the vehicle in front of the large shadowed clock tower. It was old and dark, the windows were boarded with wood that turned soft over the years and the large iron doors were locked down with heavy rusted chains. A few years back even before his time a storm had ripped the wooden boards off the window on the third floor. If Cassandra was as good as he thought then`s she`d get inside of the building.

Beside he was the older girl, sound sounds escaping her lips telling him she`d wake up soon. Jason leaned back in the chair and reached behind the seat grabbed a bag of things, extra clothes, a water bottle and a phone, but the next few seconds he had till Cassandra woke made that last item optional.

It was a thought only a thought and he had yet to act on it, he had a proposition for the girl, it was crazy and insane and it meant going behind Bruce`s back even more then he already was. It made him feel horrible yet at the same time it made his adrenalin pump with the hero-complex, it fueled it like working in the com system hadnt.

"J-Jason."

He looked to Cassandra, her eyes drowsy as the drug wore off, he wold`ve liked a few more minutes to think about this but that's not something he was going to get apparently. He reached up and pulled off the eye mask he had been wearing since the questioning in the cave, "Hey."

"where am I?" Cassandra asked, not even bothering to look around.

"A car," He stated, "Beyond that Gotham, and if were getting specific, westside, browns street, the old clock tower."

"Why?"

"Because if you want to stay off your father radar then this is the only place," Jason said sharply.

"He`s my Father." Cassandra stated rolling onto her back instead of her side, "I cant let him continue to hurt people."

"And?" He asked. Cassandra snapped her head towards him, her blue eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness of the car, the sounds of the rain picking up outside only adding to the atmosphere, "I cant stop till he`s gone, I cant rest till I know I can go places with out his shadow over me, your group pulled me into this, without you I would`ve never know he was harming children to do his work much less to the fact he was still alive. I`m not letting this go, and you can tell Batman this news."

"I`m not going to tell him anything," Jason said, leaning closer to her face, "Cassandra, your offer to help made me think about a few things, your obviously made to fight, to control yourself, but what about when you killed that man."

"I never knew what i was doing till it was too late, It was horrible and something i will never do again." Cassandra said with the utmost certainty. The corners of his lips twitch slightly, "Good, because I want to help you Cassandra, I can help you, I want to make a deal."

"What type of deal?" The girl asked, a warning growl echoing in the back of her throat, but her eyes showed the slightest bit of interest to his not yet made proposal.

"I can give you the necessary equipment and guidance to find your father and throw him in jail the rest of his life, if you can help me train Robin." Jason stated quickly, Cass frowned, not saying anything for a moment before she reach for the domino mask and placed it over his eyes so gently that the mask might break at the touch. The girl frown slightly, "Your Robin."

"I was." He growled puling the mask off quickly, his eyes harder now, "I`m training a young boy to take me place, because Gotham needs batman and Batman needs a Robin, but in my current statue I`m not the best sparing partner and your fighting skill match even Batman`s, I just need your help when your father is locked up you can leave for all I care, and the most important thing, Do. Not. Tell. Batman. anything, or anyone else for that matter. do we have a deal."

Cassandra blinked calmly, "You can not punish the world for your own mistreatment through this boy, it will get both him and you killed."

"I`m not-,"

"Yes, I will help you." Cassandra stated, "so I cant say I at least tried to prevent you death."

"Great." Jason nodded pulling the phone from the bag, "Here, my number and Robin`s number are in there, he wont know who the hell you are so dont call him till he does, the idea`s are but listed at one letter for identities sake, J for me and R for Robin, there`s another number in my contact, that`ll be my com link to the bat computer, it`s coded so no one can listen in on it and there`s not chance of B-man suddenly hearing in on our talks. alright?"

Cassandra nodded and he continued, "This clock tower is were we`ll be training from now on, it`s more secure and easier to hide the fact I`m breaking every rule in the book, I`m sure it looks like hell on the inside so were going to have to fix that up."

"I`m in this for the long haul, "Cassandra stated, "when do I meet the boy?"

"Tomorrow." Jason stated, "Batman has a day job just as much as he has a night one, he`ll be gone all day and that means I can be here."

"Do you feel bad about going against your father?" Cassandra asked. Jason blinked, what he wanted to say was Bruce wasnt his father, that he shouldnt care even if he was because he was doing something good, or what he thought to be good, but he`s grown past that apparently and sighed, "Just a little bit, but I`ll get over it. I need to hide your identity so I`ll work one something for you to wear, think of something clever or some shit like that, I dont care I can just call you Cass over the coms if i need to."

Cassandra nodded a small smile breaking through her lips, "Yes, I`ll think of something."

"Good to know," Jason nodded handing her the bag, "Blankets, a pillow and other shit like that, are all in here, keep a look out tomorrow around three am, sliver van, thats me, and the doors to this place-,"

"I`ll find my way inside." Cass said looking out the window seeing how locked down it was, Jason smirked, "good. Now get out before Batman comes looking for me."

"Thank you Todd."

"Your welcome Cain." He nodded starting the car as the girl got out, almost instantly lost in the black shadows of the night. Jason smiled, feeling a little better about Tim`s training, but slightly worse in his guilt about tricking Bruce. He hoped he was right, and he`d just have to get over it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I dont understand why we had to get up so early." Tim yawned running a hand through his wet black hair, having taken an early shower to wake himself up, Jason would`ve scolded to younger boy about having to adjust to time periods but even he was having trouble waking up today, even if it was going to be one of the interesting of days in a while.

"Here," Jason said handing Tim two coffee cups and a bag of food, take out for a 24 hour diner he`d gone to before going to get Tim, "Head inside, I`ve got to get this real quick," He said pushing the doors to the back of the van open just a bit further to grab the three back-pack full of tools, electronics and gadgets. he rested it on his lap and closed and locked to doors, he was coming right back but in Gotham, you had to be careful.

Tim had already gone inside and Jason was glad to see Cassandra had unhook the chains from the front door, leaving it open so they didnt have to go through a window at three in the morning. Jason just entered the large iron doors when he leaned forward quickly to catch to two cups of coffee before for the hit the ground. He looked up to see a very surprised Tim trying to block a charging Cassandra.

Rolling his eyes he rolled over to the first ledge his saw and placed to cups down, going to grab the bag of food as Cass Pinned Tim to the floor, the younger boy growling and withering under her to try and get free but it was no use, and the look of amusement on Cassandra`s face made Jason laugh, "Cass this is Tim, Tim Cass."

The older girl climbed off of the youngest boy, letting him get to his feet eye guarded and ready to fight once more if he had to, but Cass merely ignored him as Jason held out the cup of coffee to her, "I come baring gifts." He smirked, as she took the first sip he threw the other bags down carelessly. "So," He asked, "what do you thing?"

Cassandra looked at Tim, who still looked slightly embarrassed by being taken by surprise so easily, "He didn't last very long but he did maintain a good stance for both his attacks and defenses. He noticed me before I jumped at him which gave him a good advantage, I think I can work with him." Cassandra nodded, Jason smiled, breaking out into another laugh as Tim broke out into a blush at being complemented by a stranger.

"You said Cassandra right?" Tim asked and Jason nodded, Tim took a reassuring before before holding hand out to the girl, "Tim Drake, I hear your the person I`ll be training with for a while."

"You`ve heard right," Cassandra nodded looking down at Jason, "But were not training today, yes?"

"Maybe if we have time," He said, "But we have to have to make this place fit for living."

"Cool," Tim stated, "Where do we start?"

"Clean up," Jason sighed, "Get all the shit that breaks, bends, and rots. Then we`ve got to put another layer on every surface, I`m not having my baby getting and water damage."

Cass and Tim shared an amused look, "Your baby?"

"I`ll show you later, now is there anything that can get me up there?" He asked Cass, gesturing to the top of the building.

The girl nodded, "yes, there`s a lift over there but it`s broken."

"Good, it gives me something to do." He sighed grabbing the green backpack with his tools, before tossing Cassandra the keys to the van, "Here, There`s stuff in the back to help you guys out."

Jason left the two to work on clearing away the derby and the spiderwebs in the dark and moldy tower while her managed to make his way to the the lift and pulled open the panel, holding a bagel between his teeth and a mug of his own coffee on the floor next to him, he snipped against the wires, sparking the to life as he pulled out his phone and hacked into the power grid of the whole block sending electricity to the Clock tower. Light`s that still had something in them flicked on and not so far off another light burst.

"Sorry." He called behind him just in case.

He got the lift working fast enough and was soon tossing Tim or Cass from further up, he rolled up to the very top floor the rising sun hitting the painted glass behind the clock. the only thing up there was dust, spiderwebs and more dust. He looked down over the edge seeing Tim and Cassandra talking down below, "Hey Timmy, how about some climbing practice?"

"I`m not a monkey Jason." Tim called back, but obviously Cass dared the younger boy into a race before they both were climbing up along the poles and the foot holes, Jason tied to ignore the mini heart attach he almost had when Tim almost lost his footing on a rather rotten beam of wood, but in time both came to stand beside him, smiling as they all looked out of the clocks window.

"Come on." Jason said as the light soaked everything in red, blue, yellow and green light from the painted glass, "We`ve got alot of work to do."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I had a mini-heart attack when my computer didnt connect to my wi-fi for 24 hours, now it`s all better, that goodness.**

**Aye: I haven't seen you review before but I`m glad you did now, and thank you very much :)**

**Striking Shadow: Thanks ^^V Tim has alot to learn before he`s anywhere near Cass`s level heh **

**Konoahflameninja: Sadly The suit had to come up some time and no matter where it is it produces very sad feelings, Bruce really is kinda...stoic? meh, but I think he`s happy if he gets his point across, heh to bad he doenst know he didnt get the point across very well. I`m glad it went well for you and I hope it continues to go well ^^V**

"Shit!" Jason hissed pulling his hand away from the wires as it continued to spark once, twice and a third time before dying out, he pressed the inside of his bleeding palm against his lips, wiping away the blood for a quick heal before he continued on, working on his baby, the copy, made from almost scratch, and dug out blue prints of the Bat-computer, except this one was made from his own blood, sweat and tears, literally.

Jason pulled himself out from under the computer`s large main frame, sitting up of the small cart as he grabbed a rag and wiped the oil and grease off his hands, hearing the muffled sounds of Cassandra and Tim wailing on each other on the second floor of the Clock tower, two whole weeks was all it took to get the place looking like new, at least on the inside, on the outside it still looked pretty shitty, just to ward off anyone who would even think about getting to close.A

He`d also set up motion locks, any movement and the doors and windows locked completely down, only entering the pass code on the pad at the front door would unlock it, and they were the only people that had that information.

In those past few week, Jason was juggling way to many things, yet they seemed to find there own balance in his life at the moment, he woke up way to early as the bags under both his and Cass`s and Tim`s eyes told them, Jason made his way back home for an hour before Alfred realized his was gone, he staid said hello to Bruce, worked his ass off to both help Bruce with the Ninja case and keep him at a distance till he got Cass on the field, which was taking longer then it should of, he returned back to the Tower, Cass and Tim spared, Jason worked with both of them on working with the new gear, grapple guns, smoke pellets all that, it was...fun. If they were lucky they passed out in this small little area where they`d thrown a bunch of pillows, he tried to not realize how endearing it was to see Cass and Tim leaning on each other`s shoulders, passed out from exhaustion of the constant training.

He had to remained detached and focused, if something happened over the coms to either one, and he cared to much to keep a clear head...then how could he help them?

Jason also tried to ignore the fact that the pain was returning, in both his head and his body, at times he`d wake up biting the pillow just to muffle his screens as he waited for the pain in his back to die, sometimes it was quick and merciful, other times it never stopped. And It was becoming increasingly obvious that his dreams forever be haunted but laughter, and never the good kind, ever. He kept all of this hidden, like everything else he would bear it alone.

During days when Alfred or Bruce or anyone was sure to notice he was gone, he just reassured them by lying through his teeth, anything would do, maybe they just accepted the lies because it meant he was leaving the house, getting back into the world, but even he had to ask himself, was he really doing that? Or was he just continuously hiding from it, only venturing to the Tower, and the manor, along with a few know diners for early morning coffee, of which he was spending a fortune on.

Jason leaned over and grabbed two water bottles, winching at the pain flaring in his sides as he tossed them down, knowing by heart and sound where Tim and Cass where.

"Ow!"

He never said they knew when he`d throw them a water bottle. "Sorry." he muttered, grabbing his wheel chair and pulling himself into it with a grunt, catching the water bottle as Tim through it back up to him, "Missed me you sonofbitch." he laughed, hearing the muffled snickers of down before her rolled the chair over to the edge, grabbing the added railing along the sides as he looked over at the two, "Hey, if you two are done playing around I`ve got something for you."

"Is it Christmas already?" Tim chuckled jumping up to grab the railing and flip over the next floor, landing nicely beside Jason. Cass was a good teacher and Tim was a great student, it was no surprise at how well he was doing even this early.

"Shut up and pay attention." He said, but a smirk playing on his lips, Cass reached them just a second later as Jason pulled a back-pack out from under the computer, where it probably shouldn't of been considering the fact that things were sparking under there, yet he placed it there anyway. Slowly he pulled out two medium sized boxes handing one to Cass then Tim.

Tim and Cassandra both held naturally curious looks as they opened their own box, Tim the first one to have a reaction, looking back at him with large blue eyes "Jason!"

"What is it?" Cassandra asked pulling the black cloth from the box, reveling the black and gold lined bat on the chest before realizing, "Oh, our suits."

"Go try `em on," Jason ordered, "If you dont like them then we can make changes to the design and fit-,"

"Thank you!" Tim asked hugging him instantly, box still in hand, Jason chuckled against the younger boy`s death grip, "Dont get all emotional on me now Timmy boy, now both of you go on, try them out I wanna know." he chuckled seeing Tim run off, flipping off the lift in pure joy.

"This means alot to him I guess." Jason said looking at the spot the younger boy had just been as a second ago.

Cassandra walked over and leaned down pressing a fond kiss on his temple, "This means everything to him, and me, thank you Jason."

"It`s `nothin." He muttered a warm blush spreading over his cheeks making Cass smile bright at him before walking away to try on her own suit, he smiled, taking a deep breath before turning back to the computer. Finding his lips humming to a small tune as he restarted the computer.

"I saw a little bird go hop, hop, hop." He muttered, closing his eye to drown out the laughter behind his ears, "Stop, stop, stop." he growled, not knowing if he skidded the rest of the song or if he was talking to the noises in his head either way, both seemed to slip away and he remained staring at the computer screen.

"This is interesting."

Jason turned around smiling at Cass who had gotten dressed faster then Tim had. Her suit was completely composed of black Kevlar, there were slightly gives and lines in the armor to make the suit move better and more flexible but with the same amount of protection, it honed shock absorbents, flash system to know where and what wounds she had before even seeing her. her gloves were composed of white wrapping for added protection.

The belt and Bat-emblem were both gold and she wore a domino mask that curved upward into her hair, just past her ears. In one word she looked, awesome.

"Well?" They turned to see Tim walking up and Jason swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the slightly jealous ache in his chest as their youngest friend came up, "How do I look?"

Tim`s color`s had a completely different look to it, instead of returning to black and red Jason figured he`d go old school and go for the sorted greens, yellows, blacks and reds altogether, The cape was longer then both Dick`s and Jason`s old one, holding a fire proof quality. Tim had it all, the belt the domino mask, the padded sleeves and thick gloves that had metal lining in the knuckles to make his punches hurt no matter what, the green leggings and the boots along with most of the suit were Kevlar just like Cass`s but a light type to give Tim easier leverage and allow better movement. Both of their mask held night vision, heat vision and x-ray lighting in three hidden area`s along the bases of their mask and stating there...they look ready to take on the world.

"Like professionals." Jason smirked, he looked back to Cassandra who was fiddling with the ends of her cape, "I think it`s about time we get you out on the field. Your ready?"

Cassandra nodded and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tim open his mouth to speak but Jason stopped him with a glare, "No, your not ready."

"After four months?" Tim asked with a frown. Jason blinked, "You`ll train till your ready Tim, nothing less, I`m not going to let you die just because you want to skim your training."

"I wasnt-,"

"No," Jason growled, "Just...No."

"Where do I go?" Cassandra asked quickly before any type of argument could be started between the two, Jason nodded turning around and holding a breath before flipping the switch to the computer, the large screen blinking on, uploading information, having been connected to the actual bat-computer it only took seconds to pull up several pictures of buildings and people.

"After Cain was tipped off and realized he was being looked for, he murdered miss Oliver, which was probably the worse thing he could`ve done. Especially when he has a bunch of half-wit teens with some hate for that lady, there was evidence, good evidence, more of that integrated sand-cement tracings and iron bedding in the foot prints." He said.

Tim brightened, "Meaning the floor has to be entirely coated in iron to get enough to constrict against the rubber for any good amount of time, and rusted iron at that, see the age lines." Tim said pointing to the almost nonexistent red lines that if the computer hadnt picked it up, he himself would`ve missed it. Jason smirked, "Exactly Timmy, put that together along with the dock information and you get a narrowed search of one."

"Grand E Docking house." Tim said, a rightfully smug look on his face as Jason nodded, "Your getting good Sherlock, Cass, You ready?"

The girl nodded confidently as she stared at the mugshot of her father plastered on the computer screen, right before her eyes met his, "I`ve chosen a name."

"Oh? Well, lets hear it."

"Black Bat, I want to be called Black Bat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of the fire ripping through the building, chunks of wood falling from the ceiling and the gun powder blowing in the corners of the building. She pressed her lips tightly together, flipping over a fallen beam and two teens. They were Cain`s yet if they didnt progress then there was no reason to bother with them, there was only one person who needed every bit of her attention.

Her Father.

The obviously thought very highly of their skills as they charged her, Cass only blinked jumping up and grabbed one teen`s shoulder and somersaulting over it once more, the building was on fire and even though they were trained to kill, trained to be worse then this she couldnt leave them to burn in their sleep. Before the first teen even had time to turn around she threw her foot into his side, blowing him sideways, just in front of the window.

She jumped at him, spinning in mid air and shooting her grapple gun at the other teen, the wire wrapping around his waist just as she pulled him and shoved his other friend out the window, the sound of shattering glass against her ear, making her heart race. The moment the teen behind her hit pavement and the one in front of her was past the broken window, she flipped back onto her feet and spun around, hands pulling at her cape as her eyes searched the docks.

"Jay." She said.

"Got it Batty," Jason said, his voice sounding cool and calm as it vibrated in her ear, "Tracer is reading loud and clear, he`s headed for the train station, hurry before boards something."

Cass nodded to herself and took off quickly grabbed the grapple gun as she passed the unconscious teens. She ran to the nearest light post and jumped up grabbing it and swinging into the air before shooting out the grapple gun and pulling on the wire for a bigger boost as she flew over the buildings. Cass looked down, at everything, the people, the cars, the lights and the way the moon turned everything silver in its light.

The sound of wind against her cape, the feel of the air ruffling her hair, the calmness of the night. If it was anything...it was beautiful.

"Hmm." she mumbled, not really meaning to. The sound of Jason chuckling in her ear told her he`d heard.

"It`s nice isnt it?"

"Perfect...do you miss it?" She asked curiously.

"Everyday. Now get a move on!" Jason growled, hiding what ever feeling would pour out at word he could`ve said. She left if there and hurried faster, pulling the grapple wire back and diving into the subway`s entrance and flinging herself over the stairs, rolling against the ground to slow her momentum and the stopping on her feet.

There she saw him, looking at her and pointing a gun, "Bat freak!" he snapped. Was that who he thought she was. Cass huffed a breath and threw several batarangs, one lodging in the small bullet hole just as Cain pulled the trigger, making the bullet back fire and the gun explode, breaking the man`s fingers instantly, the other blades didnt find their target as Cain over lept them and pulled out a dagger with his uninjured hand, running at her.

This is what she`d been waiting for.

Cass hit the floor and slid between Cain`s legs and out the other end, jumping high, Cain spun around and Cass flung her foot out hitting the man in the jaw. Her feet touched the ground again and she threw a three punches, each one blocked. She herself blocked a kick, jab and punch from her father before growling and decking the man right in the nose, hearing it crack.

"Good Girl, give `em hell." Jason said, something in his voice made her skin crawl just then, something she didnt like, but for now, she ignored it and continued throwing punch after punch and ever kick and block made faster and harder while Cain`s efforts became more hurried and messy, this wasnt something that happened in their training when she was younger.

Everyday they sparred and sparred, everyday he taught her something knew and everyday, it ended the same way, a draw a tie or she lost, yet it occurred to her, then, there, she had nothing to fight for, nothing to lose and nothing to return to. Now she liked to think she had more then nothing, she had a city an identity, a life, friends, Tim and Jason and Barbara. People who wanted to see her tomorrow.

Cain wasnt taking that from her, not when out of everything, it was all she ever wanted.

Cassandra growled throwing her foot up and catching Cain in the jaw, throwing him into the train tracks, the sound of the incoming subway loud and fast, as she looked down at her father, too dazed to move, she knew there was only one option.

Quickly she raced forward, grabbing a handful if the man`s shirt and pulled him over the edge, throwing him down right then and there.

Cain growled and his head lolled lazily to side to side, a small stream of blood running from his nose, "You Bat freaks -ugh- you can never put someone out of their mercy, can you?"

Cass growled and kicked the man out, satisfied that she had down the best work possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were amazing Cass, you can be stupid too if you dont thing so, but I wouldnt advise it." Jason stated as he tied off the stitch near her collar bone, handing her a pain pill which she took with a small swig of water, placing the cup back down on the medical tray. Jason rolled over to computer shutting it down with a tired yawn. Tim had been forced to go home, the younger boy had been to frigidity, worrying for Cassandra`s well being. He understood, or at least he tried to and sent the kid home to get some good nights rest.

"Time to sleep." Jason sighed, rolling the chair over the the lift, blinking curiously when Cassandra just sat on the stool, looking down at the floor, "Everything okay?"

"Yes...," she nodded but she didnt look up. Jason frown unsympathetically, "Cass the guy was a freak, he deserve alot worse then what you gave him, dont feel bad."

"He was my father."

"No he wasnt." Jason growled and that caused Cassandra to look up frowning in question. Jason rolled over to her, blue eye meeting blue eyes, "Cass, if he really was your father he would`ve loved you, cared for you, treated you like you should`ve been treated and he never did, a real father would never do that, sometimes the family were born with isnt the family were meant to have," Jason reached up and grabbed her chin, smiling slightly, "You? your part of this family, `kay?"

Cass blinked and nodded, swallowing hard before she quickly hugged Jason tightly,"...Thank you." She said, a small tear trailing down her cheek as Jason hugged her back, a warm chuckle vibrating against his chest, "Your welcome Cass, just promise me we`ll keep this mushy crap at a minimal, I`m supposed to be a hard ass, cant have you ruining me public image."

"No, We cant have that." Cassandra smiled in amusement, pulling away.

"Great," Jason smirked, "By the way, I need to know, now that this whole Cain thing is down...what now?" He asked a knowing look on his face as Cassandra grabbed the mask off the counter, "I want to stay, here, with you and Tim, but there`s one thing I need to do first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you go Cain, home sweet home." The guard growled gruffly as he shoved the man into the dark cell, slamming it shut before walking away. The man grumbled groggily, looking at his cased hand and feeling the ache of all the punches and kicks in that one fight, he had to hand it to Bats, he was recruiting good fighters. Very good fighters.

"I know your there Cape, come to kick a man while he`s down `eh? Wouldnt put anything past you." Cain said sourly, trying to stand as tall as he soar legs would let him as the masked figure stepped out of the shadows, the girl was in clear view now and she wasnt flipping and twisting and punching either so it was easier to see, she was young.

Slowly the girl lifted her hands up and pulled off the mask, something that shocked the man at the time before he actually took in the detail of her face, a small smile creeping on his lips, "Cassandra, baby girl."

"No, I am not a baby nor am I your girl," Cassandra stated, the sound of her strong and steady voice even more surprising seeing how he never taught her how to speak, then again he wouldnt of been surprised if Cassandra found out all on her own, she was always a good student, a great learner. Now he didnt feel so bad about getting his ass handed to him.

"Apparently not. So, The bat." He said tilting his head to the side. His daughter only blinked and he continued, "I cant say I`m disappointed, you did well, Heh took you running away from your old man shadow to grow out apparently."

Cassandra blinked slwoly, "Cain, I want to know-,"

"I know what you want to know Cassandra and if you really are as smart as I think you are you`ll find your mother, alone." Cain said, smirking, "I`ve got nothing else left to say to you baby girl, oh except, happy birthday."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ugh, sometimes people can be so horrible. *Sigh* Anyway, The feels kinda come out in this chapter, and note: I`m not very good with doctor lingo so...yeah. Yolo**

**Konoahflameninja: Heh, yeah Bruce and Cain kinda fail in that area. Thank you ^^V**

**Striking shadow: Jason`s a big sweet heart under all that bad-ass-ness... :)**

He opens his eyes to darkness, he can feel the weight in his legs which means he`s standing and that is completely impractical, this is a dream and he can tell this one will play on his fears, his hopes, like stings. The room spins which is also because he cant see anything anyways, but he can feel it, the wind whipping against his cloths, the metal claps of his jacket clinking together.

His training that never left him nor would it ever told him to try and figure out what he could do, touch, sound, sight, smell, taste. He was out only one and he drew in a breath, smoke, but beneath that, dirt and a crisp coldness making his mind go to that frost on something you pull out of the freezer, not fog but not ice, just...cold. he reaches out and instantly his gloved hands find a wall, he lefts his fingers dig into the solid wall, moving, trying to find a crease and then he finds one, drawing his hands downward till he feels the door nob. Just and he pushes down he hears a soft sob and he knows it`s behind the door, but it feels like it`s right there in his ear.

He bites his tough and pulls the door open, and then and there he sees the same setting, wide open room, concrete walls, wooden boxes, some reaching the ceiling, and one light in the middle of the room, under it he expects to see himself, torn and bloodied, or a corps because thats what he`s seen before but now he`s surprised to see two Robins, himself and another.

Himself, his younger self is untouched and he is on his knees looking down at the other body laying just an inch away. The black cape covers most of his body but the pool of blood is slowly growing around the boy, and through the holes and the gashes in the cape he can see the cuts and what will become scars, or entry points for the worms.

As he moves his legs feel like led, if there is anything he has to like about his dreams it`s the fact, most the time his legs work, which might hurt him more because when he wakes up it`s just a reminder he cant even take a few steps without falling on his face, but right now, he doesnt want to know, he doesnt want to be able to see the boy in front of him because...he already knows, deep down he knows who it is because the extreme detail he seeing in the torn suit cant only be seen by someone who spent time working on it, stitching it together.

He doesnt want to walk forward but it feels like someone it in control of him and is making him go, he wants to turn away, not look not see but he feels so dumb founded and he doesnt like the feeling in his chest that he gets when he`s mere steps away, the same feeling he whenever Bruce got captured and he had to save him himself, or when Dick jumps of building too high for people who can actually fly, or the time someone got their hands around Barbara`s throat and he had to shoot a harpoon threw the man`s wrist to get him off because even if it wasnt the only option it was his only choice. He had that feeling now and he didnt want to feel that because it meant he was to attached, it meant he cared to much and he wouldnt keep a clear head and it meant...things like this could happen.

"Tim." He whispers, he falls to his knees behind the boy`s body and pulls the kid closer to his chest, his mask had been pulled off and his blue eyes were gray and lifeless, blood smeared here and there across his face and a small trickle had slipped past his lips and dried in a line down his bruised jaw. Jason swallows, hard as he reaches up and closes Tim`s eyes, pushing the hair out of his face, only seeing the blood, all of it was on his hands and a suddenly the other boy grabs his wrist and Jason looks at his younger self, there is only disappointment there, "There is no room for failure."

"Shut up!" Jason hissed through clenched teeth, "He didnt fail, you didnt fail." he looks back to Tim and pulls the boy even closer, silent cries exiting his lips as he holds Tim, Robin, the boy he trained, the boy **he** failed.

"I`m sorry Timmy, I`m so Sorry," Jason says, his voice is in a growl, willing Tim to hear him from where ever he`s at but the boy remains motionless in his grasp and he pulls Tim`s head against his chest, "You did awesome, You were a good Robin, better then me, or Dick...but your not real."

"He is real, this is now and this is your only warning!" The other boy hisses, his own anger showing, "Your only going to get them killed, all of them, Why couldnt you of just let go, let go and died, become a ghost in everyone's thoughts, like me, why?"

Jason shacks his head and he cant answer, he cant because what ever come out of his mouth next isnt going to be as calm as it needed to be. Especially when he hears the click of shoes behind him, those shoes, that sound, how could he forget. He lays Tim down softly and stands up, everything feels like dead weight and he spins around and throwing his fist into white grinning teeth.

Suddenly pain shoots through his back, white and hot, he looks over his shoulder as he falls to the ground seeing himself, Robin, holding the bloodied knife, "I wont let you hurt them."

Then he`s awake and he`s screaming, because it hurt, it hurts and he doesnt know how to explain the pain that is shocking his system, he can feel it coursing up and down his spine like electricity and an acid mix, like bleach in his throat when his cries are so loud he taste blood, just a little bit, sadly it`s not enough to drown him, nor is it enough hurt him, it`s only there to remind him of his dream, the blood, all of the blood.

He wants to roll over and bury his face in the pillows, in the sheet, to try and muffle his screams but he can, ever movement isnt complete agony and it kills him, he cant breath and it hurts, his lungs are crying for air. his sides are pained like someone beat them with a bag of bricks over night and it feels like hell, just before his eyes roll back into his head, he hears the sounds of the bed room door slamming open.

"JAS-!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He doesnt like it here, the hospital. He never has, thankful even in his line of work he still only comes here when the 'family' need it. They have Alfred to help them with broken bones and gashes and cuts or they go to Leslie for internal bleeding or in his case a transplant at one point, but never here, it was always to easy to trace Batman to Bruce Wayne if he came here then they`d know.

Yet, this wasnt about him, nor was it about Dick or Barbara, this was about Jason. He`d been captured and beaten by the worst man in the universe, blown up, comatose, lost the use of his legs, been ridiculed with nightmares and pain and even now he was still getting hurt, it was still killing Jason in a way that he didnt know how to deal with.

Bruce sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to his son`s bed, he`d be forced to sleep and by the frown on the teens face the man knew it wasnt a good dream, were they ever? Had Jason had any good dreams since waking up? If not then he himself felt horrible, selfish, how could he not see the bags under Jason`s eyes? The white paleness of the hospital made them look so clear and it was hard not to see, this boy wasnt sleeping.

"Jason." Bruce sighed sadly, running his hands over his tired face. He went stiff suddenly when he heard someone just enter the room, making an effort to look up slower to avoid whiplash in the future. He calmed a little when he saw the doctor walking in, looking over the chart before looking at Bruce who now stood up, waiting to hear what the man had to say.

"Mr. Wayne, Hello, I`m ," The man says, his voice is too loud for this early in the morning but it keeps him from losing himself in thought, "So, This is young Jason Todd." The man says looking back to the chart for a swift second. Bruce nods, "Yes, what...what can you tell me about what happened to him? Our Private Doctor told me the last time this happened it was nerves finding connections, but he never."

"Had a seizure." Bruce says, the word is hard to use, after seeing Jason`s white eyes he panicked for a split second before taking action, all he could do was call 911,

The Doctor nods once, "Yes, I looked over Doctor Thompkins notes for Jason, and after the scan we did when he arrived I have to say the nerves he has left are almost healed, they should`nt of given him trouble, but I can see he has not be sleeping and he refused to take medication after the coma, correct?"

"Yes, Jason can be...difficult." Bruce said, lowly glancing at his son sadly, worried.

McLain nodded a smile tugging at his lips as he writes on the clipboard, "I know how it is I have two boys myself." There`s a moment of silence before McLain speaks again, "As I was saying, without Jason having taken the proper medication and now that he`s stopped his therapy then a small heal from the nerves but even so, they were damaged in the first place to begin with so there was always the possibility that they could`ve never fully healed right. I monitored Jason`nerve activity but everything seems quiet."

"Meaning?" Bruce asked, frowning.

The Doctor took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, suddenly looking more tired and aged then he should, "Your son suffered severe beating from terrorists and a bombing in the middle east, correct?"

"Yes." Lying was easy when it came to family.

"Then stating the facts and looking over everything every medical record we have of Jason, I`d think it best to diagnose Jason with PTSD."

"PTSD." Bruce sighed, blinking slowly, "So-So your saying the pain my son was going through today w-was all in his head?" Bruce growled. McLain nods, "Yes, Jason could be reliving his...experience. Your son saw and went though something horrible , It is possible he could be suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. Think about it, the idea might explain alot."

The doctor closed the door behind him and Bruce felt the need to deck something, hard, but he couldnt, all he could do was hold on to the end of the bed frame and sigh. PTSD was a condition for soldiers, for grown men, Jason was neither of those. His son was not a soldier. At least thats what he kept telling himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Am I dead yet?" Jason asked, a slight groan in his voice, he could still feel the lull of the ache in his sides and chest. He`d been laying in the hospital bed for a good three minutes, seeing if Dick or Tim would look up at him, but they were busy getting lost in their own thoughts. Tim was siting in the chair beside the bed, having just been pushed a bit closer. Dick was a space filler and sat on the end of the bed, legs crossed and his older brother`s playing with the ends of the bed sheet.

When he spoke the two`s heads snapped up and Tim got up from the chair and hurried over, grabbing the bed railings on the side. Dick just shifted on te bed to face him, one leg now hanging off the bed, both of them held worried looks, like he was a kicked puppy. He didnt want their sympathy, but Dick fed off positive energy and family, while Tim who`d never really have either craved it just as much in his own right, so he didnt nor would he ever snap at them for it.

"Dont joke like that." Tim scolded and Jason chuckled, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Loosen up Drake," Jason said, looking around the room, "How I get here?"

"A car, and beyond that Bruce called 9-1-1." Dick stated, his words were serious but they still held that hint of humor that made his brother Dick Grayson.

"Well," Jason sighed grabbing the end of the bed sheets, ready to throw them off, "we can leave now, I`m fine."

"No." Dick said sternly grabbing his hand quickly to stop him, "Were not leaving untill the Doctor says you can."

Jason laughed out loud, "Thats new, since when?"

"Since now." Tim said, frowning, "You should be resting."

"Dont Tim, Just...Dont, I`m fine, and I want to go home." Jason growled. Dick folded his arms over his chest, looking to Tim, "Hey Timmy, um, can you go find Alfie I need to talk to Jason for a second."

Tim nodded slowly eyeing Jason before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Jason glared venomously at Dick, "Save me the lectures Dick-,"

"Shut up Jason." Dick said plainly, Jason narrowed his eyes but did so, letting the older man talk as he stood up, "I`m going to talk and I think I`ve won the right to have you actually hear me out till the end," Dick ran a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly, "Jason, your my brother, no matter what, and what you went through was the worst thing that could happen but I-I thought our luck was finally coming into play when Bruce told me your were still alive. Yet, no matter what, you-you constantly make this harder and harder, you had so much on your shoulders already and the_ moment_ you wake up you decide you want more things weighing you down. Hell, sometimes I forget your still sixteen, you refuse any type of help and you wont talk to us, me or Bruce or even Alfred. We-were trying, I _swear_ we are trying Jaybird, but cant you see that all the weight on your shoulder will _kill_ you." Dick rushed forward, placing his hands on Jason`s shoulders so fast the younger boy flinched in worry, "Cant you see that what happened to you didnt just hurt you? It killed me on the inside to think about what happened, and for the months following I was in a horrible place, We were all dying on the inside Jay! I got my hands around that man`s throat and I thought I`d **never** let go! Every _second_, of _every day_, you could`ve died right then and there and if you did, I dont think we could`ve held anything together," Dick placed his hands of the sides of Jason`s face, looking him in the eyes, "Cant your see you crazy ass-hole how lost we would be without you, cant you help us help _you_ just once, you and Bruce and Alfie and me are the only family we have left, we cant afford to lose anyone!" Dick said, his blue eyes bursting with emotion, "Please, Please just...**let** us help you Jaybird."

Jason reached up and lightly pushed Dick`s hands away, his own shacking at the action, "I have to make up for what I`ve done-,"

"You didnt do anything wrong! Jason dont you get it, you were stupid, and brash and arrogant and the biggest risk taker I`ve ever know and you were a **hero,** I didnt matter who was in that building you still would`ve gone and you did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. It was all him and your only taking blame off of him if you blame yourself, we all blame our self for what happened when it was all him. Dont you dare blame yourself." Dick said his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Bruce told me to wait and I didnt listen."

"You never listen, why should that time be any different Jaybird?" Dick laughed sadly, "Jason..."

Jason shook his head slowly, looking down. He hated the way Dick`s words seemed to crack against him and tear him away. Made him actually feel something more then the pain he had been feeling, and he didnt care because he like the warm feeling he had in his chest for his family, the same feeling he had when he met up with Cass and Tim, the same way he and Dick and Bruce and Alfred sat around the table telling jokes and flicking peas at each other. Yet, he still felt that anger and that stubbornness that made him refuse his family. The same anger that locked himself in his room, that fueled his nightmares and dreams. He hated feeling weak and vowed never to feel like that again, such a loss of control and the grip it still held on his mind and he was only pushing it way, but his family didnt make him weak, they made him happy and he felt safe and secure and not so alone.

Jason looked up but not at Dick, he looked to the wall first, his vision blurry, he didnt know how to ask, how to say it. His eyes met his brothers as tears spilled over and down his cheeks, "I- Dick- help me."

"God Jason, Always, Always baby bro," Dick gasped wrapping his arms around him firmly, Jason stared past him for a moment before his vision became too blurred and he hugged Dick back tightly burring his eyes in his brother shoulder sobbing quietly, "He`s still out there Dick, He`s still here."

"I know," Dick nodded, Jason grabbing a handful of Dick`s jacket at the thought of those green beady eyes and that smile, "But he wont hurt you Jason, I promise, I swear on my life he`ll never know you survived."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hmm, I have mixed feeling about this chapter *shrug* **

**Konohaflameninja: Bruce is getting better at this whole father son love thing and Dick is the best brother in the comics, such a family dude, Heh, speaking of therapists :D **

**Striking shadow: The batfamily do seem to have a very large target painted on them, and sadly I must say it is Brotherly fluff, Dick is just a big softy :) **

**Guest: Thank you ^^V and here`s the next chapter **

"So," The woman said, opening the folder that hand been neatly placed on her desk only moments ago from the file cabinet behind her. Jason eyes scanned the room like they`d been doing in the lobby for the past thirty minuets. The fake plants in every corner, the three door sized window`s on only one wall. The Way the clouds rolled back and forth in the sky threatening rain. How he kept wiping his hands on his jeans, mostly out of nervous habit, as he sat in the small room with the therapist. he was only nervous because she wouldn't let Bruce some in on the session. Jason glared back to the pale, skinny woman behind the desk.

"Post-traumatic Stress Disorder." The woman said, she said her name was Doctor Kim. He Didnt care.

Jason nodded, rolling his shoulders as he slummed in his wheel-chair, "Yep." He stated popping the 'p'.

The woman didnt look up right away, "Jason Peter Todd, born August 2, you`ve been arrest four times but your tenth birthday, your parents were Willis Todd and Catherine Todd, But after the events a few mouths ago, I see your mother`s name has changed to Shelia when your found out she was your real mother. It says you headed to the middle east, Ethiopia. She was an aid worker. When a few corrupt men took her and you to the medical storage, took the drugs and after...brutally disposing of you, blew the building. Yes?"

"Yes." Jason growled, his grip tightening on the chairs handles as she read the report.

"_Jason! Your alive!?" _

_"_Jason?" Doctor Kim asked, her face calm thought. Jason blinked, "What?"

"I asked If there`s anything you wanted to add before I start asking you a few questions."

"No, there`s nothing I want to say."

"Alright then, I wanted to ask you about when you woke first if thats alright."

"Whatever."

The woman nodded, writing something down, before looking back up at him, lacing her fingers together, "Alright, when you first woke up, how`d your feel?"

"I dont know, that was a while ago." He stated plainly. The woman nodded, "Try and think Jason, before you woke up do you know what woke you up, a sound, a voice, a name?"

"No, I was alone when I woke up." Jason stated looking out the window, "My nightmares woke me up."

"Nightmares, yes, it says here you seem to have alot of those. How many every week, are they getting fewer?"

"No, No, they happen every night." He said blinking, the first drops of rain dotting the windows.

"What happens in them Jason?"

"Nothing good." He muttered.

He heard the sound of the woman`s pen scrabble against the paper, he looked up just as the woman finished writing, returning to hold her hands on the desk formally. "Now Jason, in your dreams its...natural to find something may have been exaggerated, like some one who fears lizards might suddenly find themselves face to face with a dragon."

"No." Jason said plainly, "There`s no exaggeration."

"What about a switching of positions, It`s also common to feel a loss of control with the abuse you suffered, have you ever found yourself being the abuse. and if so, what are your feelings towards this type of dream?"

Jason chuckled darkly, His blue eyes narrowing slightly at the woman, "Are you trying to psychopath profile me?"

Doctor Kim sighed, pulling off her glasses and tucked a small tangle of loose hair behind her ear, "Jason, It`s perfectly fine to feel that you deserve...revenge for what has happened to you, which is why I had to ask, I`m sure you can understand we wouldnt want people murdering others out of revenge, it`s best to seek justice instead, but with the authorities."

"Revenge and Justice are exactly the same thing in a situation like this, you want to profile some crippled as a potential killer because I think the man who did this to me should get the exact same thing he gave me until his god-damn eyeballs roll out of his fucking head!" Jason spat, "No, that doenst make me a murderer Miss. Kim, no, It makes me a normal fucking person." Jason took a deep breath once again slumping down in the chair, "Besides," He stated with a cruel tone, "It`s not like I`ll be taking _Justice _any time soon...Obviously."

"Then, " The woman stated with a thin lined smile, "We can rule you out of that Psychopathic profile, cant we. Now, On to other matters, your anger as I just witnessed, was this a new development or have you always been so...hostile?"

"I wouldnt use hostile just...Lets just say I dont trust anyone until they give me a good reason to." Jason said, thinking back to all the most important encounters.

The woman nodded, "Alright then, well go from there, your family for starters, Your father and Mother, Tell me, what were they like, together, apart all of it, we can move on if it starts to bothers you."

Jason blinked, shifting in his seat, he wanted to tell her to fuck off and yes this bothered him but he promised Dick that he`d make an effort to help himself, "My mom and Dad were fine...I guess. Dad, I-I cant remember what he did because when I was around nine he just...vanished, Mom thought, or Catherine-she-she was the best mother she could be to someone who wasnt even blood to her, we lived a few blocks from Crime Alley, so the state of everything was complete shit. In the colder months the pipes would freeze and the heating would always go out at the worst time, so we`s sit in front of the T.V in a fort of blanket and watch old Alf reruns until the house felt a little warmer again. But then she got sick, and I stopped going to school, upped for stealing and trying to pawn anything and everything to help get her better, we-we were both just getting worse," Jason took a deep breath, "She died then, I called an ambulance, and I beat it before they even showed, I wasnt going to get lost in the system, I wasnt going to be one of those kids. And Thats it, that how the first part of my life really just played out."

"And What about Mr. Wayne, and his other son along with the butler Mr. Pennyworth?"

"Bruce found me stealing the tires of his favorite car, Alfred saw I was pretty much skin and bones and after we had lunch Bruce asked if i was one of those street kids, afterwards he just ended up adopting me, Now Dick, at first I dont think he liked me, witch is fine because he was a real tool then but I guess it was all between him and Bruce, we made amends and now were brothers."

Dr. Kim smiled, "I hear your brother was the first person to get you back into the city."

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "Dick`s a family guy and trying to help is his life so putting those to things together just make it natural that he helped me out."

"Well, I must give him props for that sometimes people are not easy to deal with when under such stress full situations, but I must ask, now it`s not unusual to harbor anger towards your family, maybe place blame on someone, but do you blame your family for what happened, their inability to help you when this accident took place?"

"No," Jason said sternly grabbing the handles of the wheel-chair till his knuckles turned white, "I know who`s fault it is and- and in the end he`ll get his."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Theres not much I can do from here Bats, except give you light," Jason chuckled under the small annoyance and he flashed the flood light lining the harbor onto the frozen water, on the Gotham news feed he saw heavy snow flakes dancing over the sky. Mr`. Freeze`s wife was being transported to a new medical facility in Metropolis and it was supposed to leave just moments ago when the harbor froze dead...literally. Bruce was the first to take the call. There was really nothing Jason could do on the water.

"Except I can send that thermal det. Gun we`ve been working on, eh, test spins are always fun." he said, he heard a small grunt from the fighting hero and chuckled once more, "Got it boss man, eta two minutes. Think you can stay alive that long?"

"I think I`m capable of the endeavor." Batman growled in the com piece, Jason looked up at Bruce`s suit scan and frowned, "try and keep all the swing in your right arm and I`m turning on the electric pulse in the gloves, or by the time you get back your fingers will of turn blue." Jason stated winding around his task her and there, nodding to Alfred who shipped the thermal gun instantly.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, pausing mid-way when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, not many people had his number and the one that did upped for visits instead of distracting texts. His first guess was Tim or Cassandra but he`d already talked to them earlier, unless there was an emergency then no one should be texting him.

He skimmed of the text narrowing is eyes when he saw Harper`s name.

_When is a Cave not a Cave? _

"I do hope you are not gallivanting on that twitter site Master Jason, " Alfred said, not far off, "Young children spend too much time worrying about their friends do every few seconds, they should be focusing more on their school work and out door activities."

Jason snorted in amusement, "You tell`em Alfi."

He upped to reply, a small dark knot forming in his chest as he knew what Roy was hinting at. He tested back.

_A Cave isnt a Cave...when it`s a Tower. _

Roy knew. That red headed slime ball of an archer knew, how much he knew ,well, he`s find that out soon, very soon. For now he returned back to work, but the knot in his stomach bothered his constantly, he knew exactly what he was feeling and it was something akin to being a cornered animal. Yet, he also felt the anger and the possessive feeling that made him think.

How far would he go to protect his secret?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he headed to the Tower the next morning he wasnt completely surprised to find Roy leaning against the door waiting, a satisfied smile gracing his face. Jason held his gaze till he was right in front of the red archer, his finger tips digging into the wheels of the chair so hard it kind of hurt.

"Nice digs you got here Wheels." Roy smirked, He noticed the slight anger intimidating off of Jason and sighed, "Sorry, didnt know you were still a little sore on the subject."

"Leave Harper." Jason growled coldly. The red head raised an eyebrow curiously "I`m actually interested in seeing what you got in this place Jay, seeing as you dont seem to want anyone to know, or B would`ve shown up instead."

Roy leaned down his hands grabbing in the arm rest of the chair as he lend forward, a knowing smirk on his face, "So, I-"

He didnt get to hear the rest of what Roy had to say before his fist hit the base of the archer`s face with a satisfied crunch. Before Roy had any chance to fall back out of reach Jason through his elbow into the side of the man`s throat making him choke for half a second before Jason pushed Roy`s chest lightly, the man falling onto the floor.

"You were saying?" Jason asked looking down venomously at the hero who was busy trying to wipe his nose that was gushing blood.

"I think you broke my nose!" Roy gasped, his eyes wide now.

"Then dont fuck with me!" Jason snapped harshly, "What do you want Harper, I`ve got work to do."

It was obvious what Roy wanted, he knew it from the moment he got that text to now. Roy wanted to make so kind of deal and he knew Batman hated him to much to help him so he came to Jason, plus he found a little something to hang over his head for insurance. Yet, what was more interesting was, why hand`nt Roy gone to Dick instead, weren't they supposed to be like best buddies?

"You want to make a deal, dont you."Jason sighed using his sleeve to wipe his bloody knuckles, he hadnt punched someone in a while and he wasnt going to lie, it felt good.

"Yeah, but after finding out what a nut you are I dont know." Roy gasped, standing up and stumbling a little, groaning at the pain that was probably emanating from the center of his face.

"Then leave."

"But-," Roy stated, then sighed, "Jason, come on, a little help here."

Jason frowned, "You came here first, made fun of my chair, tried to intimidate me and you except help in return, I dont think so."

"You know, I can still talk to batman about this." Roy stated, leaning against the door, then the older man`s features turned more serious, "Jason, seriously, all we need is a little help and we`ll be on our way, please, just a little help."

Jason swallowed glaring at Roy Harper for a long, long moment before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You said we."

"I did."

Jason groaned inwardly, he hated how soft he was getting, "I fucking hate you Harper."

"Love you to Todd." Roy smiled brightly. He moved out of Jason`s way as he entered the code, also sending him a hated glare, "Your going to shut up about this Harper, or I`m going to have you killed."

"Sure thing kid." Roy smirked as Jason pushed the door open and rolled in , he looked around running a hand through his hair, looking over his shoulder at the red archer, "Call your friend and lets get this little interaction over with." Roy nodded stepping out for a moment as Jason looked up at the shadows, "Hello? Any one home?"

Instantly Cass appeared in costume, a questioning look on her face.

"Roy Harper plus one," Jason explained, "There here for a little help, what do you say?"

Cassandra nodded crossing her arms over her chest, "Tim was just here, he said he cant practice today, his parents are back for the moment for a party."

"Good," Jason stated rolling the chair onto the lift, Cass following slowly, arms folded behind her as he talked, "Harper`s been sneaking around, if he doent know who Tim is and whats were doing then the better."

"I saw that punch." Cass stated.

A smile pulled on the corners of his lips, "Do I detect amusement Cass?"

"...yes." Cass said, splitting a small grin, "Did you break his nose."

"I think so." Jason chuckled. He looked up at the girl who took a breath, "Tim told me what happened to you."

Instantly he stilled slightly, "Cass-,"

"No," Cassandra stated, placing a hand on his shoulder, frowning now, where had her smile gone? "Jason you and Tim are the only real people in my life an i do not wish to know how it would feel if I lost you."

"Cassandra," He said, slightly warning in his voice but he gently grabbed her wrist and held her hand between his, try to be reassuring , "I`m fine, I swear it, all week all I`ve gotten is worried looks and I dont want them from you or Tim, I dont want to talk about it." He said, forcing a smile. Cass dropped it but he knew she was still worried about him.

He had flipped on the Computer and pulled out the necessary things to mend Roy`s nose just as the man and his companion arrived to the top floor. Near by Cass was perched on a table, eyes narrowed in case either tried to do anything, but he was sure most of the fighting was over for now. Jason looked over his shoulder a smile smile growing on his lips, when he saw Roy`s friend.

The girl was tall, her skin was somewhere between a dark or light orange, she wore a slightly reveling purple suit, while her red hair twirled around the air like it had a mind of its own, and her bright green eyes that held no irises seemed to define her strong stance as she looked around the clock tower curiously. Her eyes instantly met his and she walked over raising her head slightly but smiling slightly, "Hello, My name is Koriand'r, second princess to Tamaran`s thrown."

Jason nodded, uninterested, "Nice to meet you, I`m Jason, now, you," He stated pointing to Roy who was wiping his own blood off his hands onto his pants, "Sit here, let me fix your nose while you talk."

"Are you qualified for this?" Roy asked with a little concern leaking into his voice as he sat down and Jason pulled himself onto the stool across from Roy, grabbing the wet rang, "Shut up Harper and explain."

"You are a very angry child." Koriand'r stated with a frown, he nodded, "I`ve been dealing with this idiot for more then ten minutes I`m gonna be a little peeved lady."

"Hmm, point."

"Hey-OW!" Roy gasped flinching away when Jason grabbed his nose.

"Yep, broken." Jason smirked, "You deserved it." He stated wiping the blood off of Roy`s face, thankfully it had stopped, he forcefully grabbed Roy`s chin pulling his face closer to examine the nose before nodding to himself, "I have to straighten it, hold still."

Roy groaned snapping his eyes shut as Jason quickly did his best to straighten the nose with a few quick movements, causing sharp yelps from the red head. He pressed some gauze into Roy`s nose when it started to bleed again and he stitched the cut at the base of Roy`s nose. He pushed Roy back and sat up straight handing him the acetaminophen pills, "Tate these for the next two days for pain, and steer clear of hits to the face, m`kay?"

"Thanks Doc." Roy nodded downing one of the pills before jumping off the stool, as Jason turned on the stool, all eyes on Roy, who crossed his arms over his chest, "Well Harper?" Jason asked.

"Were being chased by a big green scaly creature, and we need a way to take it down as quietly as possible." Roy stated, just as he said so Jason notice the alien girl`s head looked away, arms crossing over her chest in slightly defiance.

"m`kay, and you thought it was a good idea to bring it here?" Jason asked with a frown, Roy mimicked the action, "Yeah, it- he, is angry at Kori here or just aliens in general and he wants to take her powers, thing is fucker already got a good shots at us and he`s chasing us all around the states, Gotham always has something wrong going on and I figured you bat freaks would have a way to change his ass back to normal."

"Normal, you mean this big green scaly creature is-was human? So you want me to try and change him back." Jason said thinking this over for a moment. He glance to the girl, "What are your thoughts on-"

"We should kill this maniac!" Kori growled eyes suddenly lighting up, "This man, this thing, has chosen to make war with me and I am in all right to protect myself just as anyone else!"

Jason blinked slowly crossing his arms over his chest. glancing at Roy then Cass then back to Kori, thinking it over. If this guy was trying to kill Kori then maybe she was right that she had the right to protect herself as much as she could, yet the more rational part of his told him that if this person had chosen to change himself with unknown substances to change himself into the ultimate weapon with scales then maybe this mind could`ve been altered during so, and who knew why he had started this. Finally he looked sighed, "I`ll help you change him back, but I need a sample of his blood, and yours princess I`m familiar with human DNA not alien DNA, for all I know you could have ink in your veins."

"I find that very unlikely." Kori muttered, unamused as she walked over to sit on the stool across from him, holding out her arm. Jason reached over the table searching for the syringe components, looking over his shoulder as he did so, "Black Bat, Roy, you guys can go now," he tapped the ear piece in his ear, "But keep in touch, Roy there's another com right on the key board right there." He stated sitting back up and grabbing Kori`s arm gentle as Cass and Roy disappeared through the window.

He wiped the alcohol over her warm skin, a warmness that sent shivers up his arms as he slowly placed the needle against her orange skin, red liquid filling the vile. He looked up, seeing she wasnt looking at him but away from him and at the floor, a sadness on her face. "Whats wrong princess?"

"I have defended this earth just as much as anyone," she stated, "it pleases me to think of the people, the children and the families that I have had a hand in protecting, in saving, yet when my own life is at stake, the _Laws _and **moral code** of you people who murder and rape and selfishly destroy each other, you can not offer me my dues and let me fight once for myself, and Roy still wonders why i do not feel at home here."

He rolled the chair back, letting Kori stand as he headed to the computer, analyzing the blood, "Well, Princess how about when your on your own planet you can murder who ever you want, `kay."

Kori snorted in annoyance, slight venom leaking into her voice, "Of course I can, It`s my planet."

Jason sighed turning around to face her frowning, "Listen Kori, I`m not trying to be an ass or make you feel less at home here, but the truth is that people are ass`s and they`ll look for any reason to discredit you and any other other world, but I`m going to tell it to you bluntly," He stated, blue eyes locking with her green eyes, "Dont be an idiot, If this guy really gives you a reason, then take his head off."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold still you goddamn Baby!" Jason hissed as he finished the last of the stitches of Roy`s side, he was half in his right mind to just leave the archer to die a very slow and horrible death. They had found the target, apparently he`d already done to who evil villain cameo speech where he told his oh so sad history (which really...it could`ve been worse.) and he mentioned his name as well, Crux.

They had gotten not only the blood sample but a substantial amount of cuts and nicks, none were to deadly to handle so he put the blood in computer to analyze while he stitched what needed stitching. Some patients were worse then others...

"Shesh the girls were better at this then you were!" Jason snapped, pouring some alcohol on the wound, sure for cleaning but really he was just a little annoyed with Roy. Why had he agreed to help? Oh yes because he was a sap thats why.

"Shush it boy blunder," Roy hissed, pulling his shirt down, "What do you got on this guy so far, spill it."

Jason sent the older man a sharp glare before rolling over to the computer and started rapidly typing against the key as he talked, "after analyzing his blood that shows already killer levels of radiation that is being kept in by that think skin of his, it also shows he isnt merged with just one...breed of alien."

"This is why I could not recognize why quadrant this thing could have come from in the first place." Kori stated with a tight nod for him to continue.

"Right-o Princess, his DNA is actually mixed with four kinds of other DNA, the radiation is working against it`s better nature and holding the blood work together instead of fusing it all together and imploding on itself like it should."

"So, what do we do Doc, how do we, for a better word, 'implode' this guy?" Roy asked leaned against the desk top. Jason blinked, "Adrenalin, you got to shoot this guy up enough to kill an elephant, get his blood run get it mixing, the radiation will become unstable, and a blast from high electricity can bust the foreign cells, now," Jason said looking at all three of them, "This could do two things seeing as how there are alot of unstable components were dealing with, This could either turn him back to normal, or it could pop him like a balloon and Gotham is going to be cleaning up a few guts."

"So." Jason said clearing his throat, "Where did you leave him?"

"South side," Cass stated, "He is out."

"Not anymore." Kori stated, "DOWN!" she yelled and instantly grabbed his hand and pulled him from the chair and over to ledge of the top floor of the tower, just as the the painted glass shattered and two over hanging beams crashed down, one swings and knocking him and Kori out of the air and onto the floor benith Roy and Cassandra.

"I`m done playing games with you Princess." Someone, probably Crux, growled as the groaning of the wood and metal of the tower suggested he was making his way slowly around the building.

Jason groaned slightly pushing his upper body up, his vision slightly blurred for a moment, he wiped the blood out from under his nose and looked to his left at Kori who seemed to have been knocked out by the beam. He pulled himself over to her, pushing some of the rubble off of her and placing a hand to her cheek, "Kori," He whispered, looking over his shoulder once then back, "Kori wake up, come on princess."

Kori hissed placing his hands under her slowly before pushing herself up, cursing in a language he didnt think was from earth, before she looked to him, he cut her off, "I`m fine, go kick his ass." He stated, "Fucker ruined my building."

Kori nodded once and shot off, the building suddenly shook and Jason closed his eyes, sighing, hopefully the building was still standing when this was over! Jason pulled himself over to the closest counter and grunted at the effort as he pulled himself onto it, pulling the emergency computer screen from the wall and started type furiously as Cass suddenly landed beside him, "Jason-,"

"I`m fine," He stated not looking up, "Listen Black bat, down stairs in the cellar there`s a charged canon gun, fill it with that several of the clear viles down there, okay, seven, it`ll get his blood doing and I`m charging the Computer now, ground that fucker to it before he takes this whole place down."

Cass nodded once before flipping off the level and down wards, just as the ceiling to the he was on suddenly had a large hole in it as Roy, Kori and just as the red head had described, a large, green, winged scaly creature that resembled Killer Croc just slightly, crashed through the ceiling then the floor in a loud crash. Just then the computer chose to start crashing, the power draining.

He yelled slamming his fist into the panel.

"Not responding." The computer stated sparking from the side.

"Yeah I figured." he growled, he looked up, frowning, the switch to reroute the power was up there, and the other three hero`s seemed to have their hands full, sadly he was going to have to play this a certain way. He reached over and grabbed the grapple gun and shot off at the ceiling, the claw em-betting itself into the metal, he wrapped the wire around his waist once before he pulled on it, swinging off the counter and hanging onto the wire as tightly as he could as the floor opened up under him. Looking down he could see Kori had her arms around the Crux`s neck, and Roy had tied the creatures hands while Cass pressed the nozzle of the gun against Crux`s scaly chest. Jason looked back up before he started climbing the rope. the dead weight of his legs making it all the more slower.

Below him, Crux Cried out in rage and pain and managed to throw Kori and Cass off him, breaking the wires around his wrist before slamming Roy into a near by wall before shooting upward crashing into Jason who was thrown onto the top floor, he covered his face as tiny charges of glass rained down on him. He looked to his left seeing to large switch, thats what he needed.

Suddenly he was flipped over and thrown against the wall, hissing when he hit the ground again, "And, Who. Are. You?"

Jason shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the green scaled creature, the smell of rotting fish emanating from it`s breath, and the sound of the floor groaning under Crux`s weight as he landed in front of him were the first thing to register.

"I`m back up." He growled.

"Ha. Ha! You?" Crux laughed, but it sounded more closer to a growl, the creature grabbed the front of his shirt, claws scrapping against his skin as Crux lifted him off the ground, "You just a child! Not only that but your Crippled, or is this just a hoax."

"You wish." Jason growled spitting out at the creature, "I`m going to burn your ass for ruining my building, and hurting Kori, didnt your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?"

"Oh funny boy!" Crux hissed digging his claws into Jason`s shoulder, He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out, "But that girl down there is a murderer and Alien scum, your just worse for betraying your own kind for the likes of that thing."

"'That Thing'," He grunted, "Is more human then you`ll ever be." Jason`s hands wrapped around the lever just as Three batarangs logged into Crux`s shoulder blowing him back and making him lose his grip on Jason who pulled the lever down with his descend to the floor that seemed to have enough and crashed under him making him fall through just As Kori kicked Crux into the Computer and Roy shot the net over Crux as sparks flew and the lights of the tower flickered and jolted with Crux`s body before the computer exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha! That was great!" Jason laughed dusting himself off as Kori let go of his hand and he plopped down into the wheelchair that had thankfully remained intact during the brawl if not had a few dents. The building on the other had had seem better days, the top three floors suffered major wreckage, the computer was fried and the painted glass window was completely shattered. Thank fully the outside wasnt as noticeable and no one showed to ask questions.

Roy and Cassandra had just gotten back from dropping off Crux`s unconscious body to the police station while Jason and Kori cleaned up, what they could of the equipment and patched even more cuts and bruises. He was slightly surprised that the fight even thought he hadn't been in it the way he would`ve want he still felt the spark of adrenaline. He still loved the violence. Still missed it. Yet even now he was still get scar or two.

"Your destructive nature confuses my Jason," Kori said frowning as she landed beside him, a small smile gracing her lips, "Yet, it is that nature that had helped me and Roy, along with your silent friend, Thank you."

"It was not-,"

Kori smacked her lips against his and Jason gasped loudly is surprise, Kori held the kiss for a moment longer before letting go of his face and leaving his blinking rapidly, "Um...Your welcome." He stated swallowing.

Kori giggled, "On my home planet we are more...expressive then you are here, some people call it being blunt but I`ve found that true feeling lies within the action. Good by Jason Todd, I hope me and Harper will be seeing you soon once more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, No, were all okay." Jason stated pulling himself into the bed holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder, Tim`s voice shooting off on the other end, the worry could be heard from a mile away. Jason only ignored it nodding to himself as he got ready for his much needed sleep, winching when his stitches on his shoulder pulled just a little as he pulled his legs onto the mattress, "Yes, I know, No we`ll still work there but I just needed a little more...renovation. But no, No Cass is at a safe house right now."

"Why don't you call her and let me sleep." Jason stated, running a hand through his wet hair before grabbing the phone and changing ears, "Okay, yep, and Tim, you me and Cass are gonna have a little talk tomorrow about mile stones and met goals and a bunch of other cool shit like that but for now, I`m gonna let you ponder what that means, night dude."

He ended the call before Tim could say anymore. He placed the phone on the night stand and pulled the comforter over his shoulder laying his head on the pillow sighing in relief as he sunk into sleep, the darkness slowly pulling him down into the bed deeper and deeper until he could fell himself drifting.

He was so deep into sleep he didn't think anything could wake him till he felt someone brush his hair out of his face, and the smell of rain water and wind told him who it was, he smiled slightly forcing his eyes to open but when the sleep finally left his eyes there there no one in front of him. Curious and slightly concerned he sat up quickly, ignoring the sting in his shoulder as he looked around the dark room.

"Bruce?" He frowned.

As if on Que his phone beeped he picked it up slowly, ruffling his hair that was almost dry, seeing the time as five in the morning, he clicked on the bat icon and pressed his thumb to the screen scanning his print and pulling up the notification. His senses on alert when he noticed a propriety one alert. Someone broke out of Arkham and deep down he already knew who it was...

Joker, Joker had broken out of Arkham.


End file.
